Amar a una mujer
by Carol Otak
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho? 'La lengua es castigo del cuerpo'... Pues Nanoha no lo escucho, más bien, lo vivió. Nanoha está en contra de las relaciones del mismo género… pero su forma de pensar puede llegar cambiar completamente después de conocer a cierta personita rubia. (Solo entren y lean, soy pésima en resumir)
1. Chapter 1

**_Amar a una mujer_**

**Capítulo 1**

¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho ''La lengua es castigo del cuerpo''?... a veces es mejor quedarse callado y no decir algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte luego, debido a que a veces lo que dices puede volverse en tu contra… aunque no siempre es algo malo…

En el centro de una ciudad de Japón llamada Unimari, más específicamente en un parque, una cobriza se encontraba trotando, ésta traía su cabello atado a una cola de caballo ladeada, y detrás de ella venía una castaña intentando seguirle el paso… el rostro de la cobriza lucía tranquilo y sonriente, mientras que el de la castaña estaba sudado y se podía ver claramente que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de esfuerzo.

\- ¡Solo una vuelta más Hayate-chan! - decía animada mientras aceleraba un poco más. La nombrada se detuvo y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente y mirando hacia su amiga, quien había dado la vuelta para acercarse.

-Estás loca… esto… es demasiado… - dijo entre bocanadas de aire.

-Nyahaha, deja de ser tan dramática- la castaña se dejó caer en la grama.

-Agua… necesito agua…- pidió todavía intentando regular su respiración.

-Entiende que es por tu bien, por lo menos cinco vueltas todos los días... -

-Por dios, si no puedo con tres, menos con cinco… - interrumpió con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal- además, ya estoy en forma, y no soy la única que lo piensa- la cobriza sonrió y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Puedo saber quien más piensa eso? - un pequeño sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la castaña, lo cual era muy poco común en ella- ¿Eh?... - la cobriza se sorprendió un poco al ver el repentino y nada usual sonrojo de su amiga -Hayate-chan, te gusta alguien- estaba más que claro que no era una pregunta, y aunque lo fuera, era obvio que la castaña no iba a contestar.

-Creo que ya es hora de un descanso, vamos, cómprame un café- se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia unas mesas de picnic donde habían dejado sus bolsos, la cobriza de ojos lavanda volteo a verla con una ceja enarcada, no era nada normal que Hayate le cambiara el tema de esa forma, y mucho menos que se pusiera nerviosa, además de que ellas nunca se guardaban secretos. La cobriza sentía que debía preocuparse, pero no sabía por qué debía hacerlo.

-Oye, Hayate-chan, ¿Me estas ocultando algo? - pregunto ahora cerca de su amiga mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que estoy cansada- la castaña sonrió y se concentró en cualquier cosa que no fuera su amiga… al notar que la cobriza no estaba del todo convencida, dejó salir un suspiro cansado, ella sabía que su amiga no descansaría hasta descubrir lo que sucedía- Nanoha-chan, ya te dije que solo estoy cansada, vamos, me debes un café- no espero respuesta y empezó a caminar llevando su bolso y su botella de agua. La cobriza se quedó parada un momento intentando adivinar la razón por la que su amiga estaba tan extraña, pero sabía que descubrirlo no iba a ser fácil, después de todo Hayate Yagami era una buena actriz cuando se trataba de ocultar algo, así que solo lo dejo pasar por ese momento.

\- ¡Pero tu pagas la mitad del desayuno! - grito acercándose de nuevo para estar a su paso.

Para mala suerte de la castaña, Nanoha había decidido ir a la cafetería caminando, por lo que les llevó un poco de tiempo llegar y también mucha energía de la castaña. Al llegar no tuvieron que esperar mucho, debido a que la cobriza conocía a todo el personal del lugar, después de todo era la cafetería de su familia. Ella había decidido que al crecer trabajaría en el lugar junto a su familia, pero al cumplir los diecinueve años cambio de planes y se decidió por tomar una carrera de maestría, por supuesto su familia no tuvo ninguna queja, al contrario, decidieron apoyarla y gracias a eso ahora ella es una de las mejores profesoras de la TSBA y también una de las más queridas… la cobriza siempre ha tenido un deseo por enseñar, no había una explicación, simplemente le gustaba.

\- ¡Bienvenidas! - dijo alegremente una mujer con gran parecido a la cobriza, quien enseguida se acercó y la abrazo.

\- Yo también quiero una abrazo, y agua por favor- la mujer al separarse se acercó a la castaña para recibirla de la misma manera.

-Vaya, se ve que te has estado esforzando- Hayate le mostro una sonrisa forzada.

-Tu hija es un demonio- la mujer dejó salir una pequeña risa al escuchar a la chica que quería como a una hija.

-No fue para tanto- hablo la cobriza con los brazos cruzados y ofendida por ser llamada demonio.

-Está bien chicas, no empiecen- las dos se quedaron calladas, sabían que no era bueno contradecir a la matriarca- siéntense y en un momento les traigo un desayuno-

-Pero yo quiero un postre- la mujer sonrió.

\- Te recomiendo algo más saludable, si no quieres que repetir las vueltas de hoy- la castaña no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó- bien, no me tardo- las chicas asintieron y caminaron hacia una mesa vacía que se encontraba aparte de todas. Pasaron solo como unos cinco minutos cuando la mujer volvió con el desayuno, ya se había vuelto costumbre desayunar en la cafetería con su familia los sábados, esa era la razón por la cual la matriarca ya tenía todo listo.

Las chicas se tomaron su tiempo para comer, aunque la cobriza no podía evitar mirar a Hayate debes en cuando _''¿Qué me estás ocultando Hayate-chan'' _iba a preguntar de nuevo a la castaña, pero el sonido de un teléfono se lo impidió… miró la pantalla del teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa y luego volteo para ver a su amiga, por alguna razón la castaña se veía tensa lo cual preocupo a la cobriza.

\- ¿No vas a contestar? - pregunto confundida, ella sabía quién llamaba, después de todo el nombre de la persona estaba en la pantalla, pero le extrañaba el hecho de que la castaña no tomara el teléfono.

\- Ah… sí, claro- tomó el teléfono con un claro nerviosismo y tocó el símbolo verde de la pantalla para luego colocar el móvil en su oreja - Carim, no esperaba que llamaras tan temprano- Nanoha podía sentir el nerviosismo en la voz de su amiga, pero no comprendió la razón, era obvio que Hayate no estaba peleada con la chica al teléfono, si así fuera no hubiera contestado y tampoco se hubiera mostrado nerviosa, al contrario, se hubiera mostrado molesta -no, aun no le he dicho… - una ceja curiosa se levantó al escucharla, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de lo hablaba la castaña -está bien, te veo más tarde… te quiero… - esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo, pero igual la cobriza logro escuchar, sin embargo, no le prestó atención. La castaña nunca se veía nerviosa al decirle a alguien ''Te quiero''... Hayate miró a la cobriza y sonrió mientras dejaba su teléfono nuevamente en la mesa.

-Oye, Hayate-chan- llamó, para que la nombrada la mirara a los ojos.

\- ¿Mmn? - la cobriza la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella conocía muy bien a la castaña, prácticamente crecieron juntas.

\- ¿Me estás ocultando algo? - preguntó finalmente, sabía que Hayate sí estaba ocultando algo, pero quería que la castaña se lo dijera por su propia cuenta… luego de unos segundos de silencio que se había tomado la castaña para poder formar una oración, por fin habló.

-Sí… pero no puedo decírtelo aquí- la castaña se levantó y sonrió- vamos a mi departamento- la cobriza asintió con una clara confusión en su rostro.

Las chicas salieron de la cafetería luego de despedirse de la familia, y realmente no tardaron en llegar al departamento de la castaña ya que ésta vivía muy cerca de su casi familia… Hayate abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejó entrar a su amiga, todo el corto camino hacia allí fue realmente silencioso, lo cual estaba preocupando más a Nanoha… la castaña no era el tipo de persona que se quedaba callada tanto tiempo, apenas aguantaba uno o dos minutos.

\- ¿Ahora sí me dirás qué te tiene tan extraña? - la castaña dejó salir un gran suspiro y con la mano le pidió a su amiga que se sentara en el sofá de la sala.

-Ok… no es que te lo estuviera ocultando realmente- se acerco mientras hablaba y la miraba fijamente a los ojos- solo estaba pensado una forma para decírtelo-

\- ¿Decirme qué? - Hayate se sentó en el sofá frente a la cobriza y la miró con total seriedad.

-Pues… Carim… ella y yo... - la cobriza enarco una ceja, todavía no entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Carim? - pregunto de nuevo, se le hacía un poco impresionante ver a la castaña tan nerviosa y con tanto… ¿Miedo?...

-Eres como mi hermana, Nanoha-chan, por eso quiero que lo sepas- en sus ojos se pudo ver claramente un poco de tristeza…. cerró los ojos y por fin soltó lo que tanto había querido decirle a su amiga- Carim y yo estamos saliendo… -

-...- la castaña abrió los ojos para mirar a su amiga, pero la cobriza estaba en blanco, no decía nada.

\- N-Nanoha-chan - llamó, esperando una respuesta.

-Con… con salir te refieres a que son pareja- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Así es- la cobriza se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta sin voltear a mirar a su amiga. Hayate iba a llamarla para detenerla, pero no hizo falta ya que la cobriza se detuvo frente a la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

-Lo siento… pero no estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de relaciones... - dicho eso, se marchó dejando a la castaña sin palabras, ella pensó que tal vez Nanoha solo se molestaría un poco y luego lo iba a dejar pasar, pero en los ojos de la cobriza había algo que nunca había visto, tenía una mirada que nunca le había dirigido a nadie… estaba claro que no iba a ser nada fácil aceptarlo. Hayate estaba parada en la sala, nunca imaginó que algo así podría pasar… unos cuantos segundos después su teléfono sonó y ella lo tomó con la esperanza de que fuera su amiga la que estaba llamando, al ver la pantalla sonrió, no era Nanoha, pero sí la persona que lograba sacarle sonrisas entre lágrimas.

-Carim… - nombró con voz apagada- sí, ya le dije…- suspiró y miró hacia arriba- creo que acabo de perder a mi mejor amiga-

**…**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había hablado con la castaña y ya era jueves, desde ese día decidió que lo era mejor evitarla… sus otras dos mejores amigas, Arisa y Zusuka, habían intentando convencerla para que hablara con la castaña, pero ella se negó molesta por el hecho de que sus dos amigas también sabían y no habían dicho nada… pero ellas tenían razón cuando dijeron que era Hayate quien tenía que decirlo y no ellas. Nanoha todavía no entendía el por qué su amiga se había enamorado de una mujer, para ella eso no tenía sentido.

-Te veo muy pensativa, ¿Paso algo? - miró hacia la puerta de su salón de clases y negó con la cabeza al rubio con lentes.

-Solo estoy cansada- él se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, pero se desvió y terminó dándolo en la mejilla.

-Entonces hoy tampoco podemos salir a cenar- la mirada que la cobriza le dirigió era una de disculpa… últimamente ya no salía tanto con él, ya no era lo mismo que antes, el cariño se había ido… cuando estaban en la universidad era más diferente, salían más y se trataban de forma más cariñosa, pero por alguna razón, nunca sintió que era él con quien quería estar hasta la muerte… nunca se sintió segura, tal vez por eso no habían tenido otro tipo de relación que fuera más allá de los besos. Con el tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, ya no salían tanto y no había palabras cariñosas, pero no era como si le importara mucho, de hecho se sentía mejor de esa manera, lo cual no era normal en una relación.

-Lo siento… tuve una semana estresante- él sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta para retirarse.

-Está bien, realmente te ves cansada… la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir esta noche- la cobriza asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, para otro día será, Yunno-kun - el nombrado se despidió con la mano y salió del salón de clases. Nanoha dejó salir otro suspiro, de hecho todo el dia estuvo así, durante la primera clase solo dijo unas cuantas palabras y lo demás lo dejo en la pantalla frente a los estudiantes, lo cual no era normal para ellos, su profesora era muy animada y alegre, ellos querían preguntar, pero sabían que ella no respondería. _''Tal vez debería de salir un momento a descansar… solo falta una clase y tengo media hora antes de que empiece'' _decidida se levantó de la silla del escritorio y empezó a caminar fuera del salón. La TSBA era una universidad muy grande, con uno de los campus más grandes y hermosos, pero la cobriza decidió caminar hacia los campos de deporte, le gustaba ver a los jugadores dando su esfuerzo en su entrenamiento, pensó que tal vez eso la distraería. Al entrar al campo escucho los pitidos de silbatos y los gritos de los jugadores de fútbol americano, al parecer solo había un equipo entrenando, pero le extraño que fueran ellos, se suponía que no tenía entrenador.

\- ¡Cuidado! - se escuchó una voz suave… al voltear pudo ver que el balón ovalado se dirigía hacia ella, su única reacción fue cubrirse con sus brazos, sin embargo el balón nunca llegó a ella…- Lo siento mucho, ¿No te paso nada, verdad? - escuchar la voz suave de nuevo hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo. Apartó los brazos de su rostro para ver a la portadora de esa voz y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa, frente a ella había una rubia alta con el balón en las manos, lo que quiere decir que fue ella quien evitó el accidente, pero lo que la sorprendió no fue eso, sino lo hermosa que era la mujer… _''Sus ojos son borgoña… son hermosos'' _pensó sin darse cuenta… _''Pero hay algo más'' _volvió a pensar, sintiéndose extraña por dentro, pero prefirió ignorarlo…- Oye… ¿Estás bien? - pregunto de nuevo la mujer al ver que la cobriza no respondía.

\- ¿Eh?... oh, sí… estoy bien- la mujer suspiro de alivio.

-Que bueno… de verdad lo siento- la cobriza miraba fijamente a los ojos borgoña… _''Ella de verdad está preocupada por mí'' _Nanoha podía ver en los ojos de la mujer una verdadera preocupación, y por alguna razón, eso la hacía sentir bien y no iba a negarlo.

-N-No te preocupes… fue un accidente- se mordió la lengua en forma de reprenda, _''¿Qué pasa?... yo no tartamudeo''. _La mujer sonrió y volteo a ver al equipo.

\- ¡Muchachos! – Llamo a los chicos, para que éstos voltearan a mirarla -! Por favor, tengan más cuidado! - dicho eso les devolvió la pelota - ¡Continúen! - los chicos asintieron y volvieron al entrenamiento. La rubia volteo de nuevo hacia la cobriza y le sonrió… Nanoha al ver esa acción, sintió como lentamente un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, ella estaba actuando extraño, ella no era así, se supone que es extrovertida, animada, no tartamudea ni se sonroja, _''Por favor, dios, dime que no me estoy sonrojando'' _pensó, no importaba la situación, ella nunca se sonrojaba, es cierto que llegaba a avergonzarse, pero jamás un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas de esa forma- es bueno saber que no te paso nada- _''¿Por qué su voz es tan suave?''_

-Mmm, estoy bien…- la rubia se acercó y la miró fijamente, luego de un segundo levantó la ceja confundida.

\- ¿Segura?... estas un poco roja- la cobriza estaba intentando calmar su sonrojo, pero al escuchar eso terminó sonrojándose más.

-S-sí… -

-Bueno… deja que me presente- estiró su mano para presentarse- soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, soy la nueva entrenadora- _''Tiene un nombre largo''_ Pensó de nuevo…

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, pero puedes decirme solo Nanoha- estiró su mano para corresponder el saludo, al estrechar su mano sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico recorrer su brazo, lo cual la sobresalto un poco, pero no le tomo importancia. _''Es muy suave''_ Pensó perdida en la suavidad de aquella mano, y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a la rubia y noto que ésta también estaba mirando por un momento sus manos, para luego mirarla a los ojos de nuevo y hablar.

-Bien, entonces tú puedes llamarme Fate, ¿Te parece bien?, Nanoha - muchos sentimientos extraños en un solo dia, ya ella había escuchado a muchos pronunciar su nombre, pero nunca hubo alguien que lo pronunciara tan bien, se escuchaba diferente, se escuchaba muy bien.

-E-Esta bien, Fate-chan- pudo ver sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia cuando dijo su nombre, pensó que tal vez estuvo mal llamarla de esa manera, pero antes de retractarse, la rubia habló.

-Realmente es un placer conocerte- una ceja cobriza se levantó en confusión, pero prefirió no preguntar, ya estaba demasiado confundida con su comportamiento, no quería confundirse más. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos hasta que recordaron que tenían las manos juntas todavía, así que un poco avergonzadas soltaron el agarre. _''Perfecto, ahora tengo un sentimiento de vacío…''_

-Me acabas de decir que eres la nueva entrenadora, ¿Cierto? - pregunto a lo que la rubia asintió.

-Ya veo, es bueno saber que el equipo de fútbol ya tiene entrenador- dijo mirando a los jugadores con una sonrisa, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la rubia la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Y también el equipo de básquet- la cobriza volteo un poco asombrada.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué actúas como si fuera algo extraño? -

-Es que no sabía que se podía entrenar a dos equipos de deportes diferentes- la rubia soltó una pequeña risa, la cual hizo sentir emocionada a Nanoha por alguna razón.

-Sí se puede, si conoces los deportes y estas capacitado para hacerlo… -

-Oh… no sabía-

-Está bien, no pasa nada- un silencio las invadió por un momento, apenas se conocían, de hecho era increíble cómo habían hablado tanto hasta ahora.

\- ¡Entrenadora! - llamó un jugador, la nombrada volteo a verlo y éste le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

-Tienes que seguir trabajando, lo siento… no quiero quitarte más tiempo-

-Puedes quitarme todo el tiempo que quieras… -

\- ¿Eh?... - otro sonrojo llegó al rostro de la cobriza… La rubia, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Quise decir… que no te preocupes… ya sabes, me refiero a que puedes venir cuando quieras… - hablaba rápidamente intentando remediar sus palabras anteriores. Nanoha sonrió al escucharla intentando retractarse de sus palabras, _''Se ve muy tierna''._

-Entiendo, gracias por evitar que el balón golpeara mi rostro- dijo en forma de broma a lo que la rubia respondió con una pequeña risa.

-De nada… espero verte luego- Nanoha empezó a alejarse, pero sin apartar la mirada.

-Yo también espero verte luego- dicho eso, miro hacia el frente y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su salón de clases.

_''__Quiero verla de nuevo, no sé por qué… pero quiero verla de nuevo'' _y con ese pensamiento estuvo todo el día, no sabía por qué tenía ese sentimiento extraño, pero sentía que lo mejor era ignorarlo, tal vez era algo temporal... o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

**…**

Finalmente el trabajo había terminado, tal vez los estudiantes pensaban que los maestros salían a la misma hora que ellos, pero se equivocaban, el que las clases hayan terminado no quiere decir que el trabajo haya acabado…

Nanoha iba saliendo de la universidad con las llaves de su auto en la mano, había sido un día cansado para ella, de hecho toda esa semana había sido estresante, así que estaba lista para irse a su casa, tomar un baño y acostarse en su suave cama… necesitaba descansar, necesitaba quitarse el estrés que tenía desde que hablo con Hayate… y ahora, necesitaba dejar de pensar en la entrenadora, por alguna razón estuvo pensando todo el día en la rubia, cada vez que se distraía mirando algo la oji borgoña pasaba por su mente, era extraño, pero no iba a dejar que eso la estresara y tampoco que le impidiera trabajar. _''Solo tengo curiosidad por que es nueva y apenas la conozco, eso es todo, se me va a pasar'' _Pensaba, pero ella misma sabía que ese tipo de sensación nunca lo había sentido, y no le gustaba nada, se sentía débil y no le gustaba sentirse así. Se detuvo un momento y miró el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer… _''Ella tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos''_ pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Buenas tardes, Nanoha - escuchar la suave voz la hizo voltear enseguida.

-Fate-chan…- otra vez ese extraño sentimiento la envolvió… no importa lo mucho que quisiera negarlo, ella quería ver a la rubia antes de irse a su hogar, la razón era porque ella quería descubrir qué era lo que causaba ese sentimiento… sin embargo, al voltear solo se centro a sus ojos y en nada más.

-Te vez un poco estresada- poco a poco sus ojos mostraron preocupación.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada- Nanoha no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por ella, solo su familia y Hayate, pero nadie más había mostrado preocupación por ella, ningún amigo, ni siquiera Yunno… y ahora está frente a esta persona que apenas conoce y puede ver claramente la preocupación de la mujer por ella… _''¿Por qué?...'' _se preguntó mentalmente.

-Ya veo, no te fuerces… - la cobriza sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te vas en auto? - pregunto, esperando un no como respuesta para ofrecerse a llevarla.

-Sí, se lo preste a mi prima, ya viene en camino a buscarme-

-Ya veo- dijo sin ganas, la rubia enarco una ceja sin comprender el cambio, pensó que tal vez era por el cansancio así que no le tomo mucha importancia.

\- ¡Fate! - la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar esa voz, mientras que la rubia solo sonrió y levantó la mano para saludar e informarle a la chica esperara.

-Ya vinieron por mi…- volteo a ver a la cobriza y le sonrió, provocando un pequeño sonrojo sus mejillas - espero verte mañana, Nanoha- la nombrada asintió mientras sonreía.

-Te veo mañana, Fate-chan - la rubia se despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra mujer en la entrada de la universidad, quien al ver a Nanoha abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró a Fate, quien ya estaba cerca.

\- ¿Conoces a Nanoha-san? -

\- ¿Eh?... sí, ¿La conoces? - la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí… pero como sea vámonos, maneja tú- dijo entregándole las llaves del auto, Fate le sonrió a su prima y fingió molestia.

-Carim, te presto mi auto y no saludas ni me das las gracias- la mujer se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras entraba en el vehículo, la rubia también entro y con una sonrisa torcida miró de nuevo a su prima- solo espero no hayas hecho nada malo con Hayate aquí… porque te obligare a lavarlo…- la mujer se sonrojo y dio un pequeño golpe a la oji borgoña.

-No digas esas cosas…- la rubia dejó salir una pequeña carcajada mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.

Nanoha se había quedado mirando a las dos rubias hasta que éstas se fueron, estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que Fate era la prima de Carim… _''Definitivamente necesito un descanso'' _pensó retomando su marcha a su auto.

Ya estando dentro del vehículo, dejó caer su cabeza en el volante mientras soltaba un gran suspiro _''¿Fate-chan sabe que Carim y Hayate están saliendo?'' _Se preguntó. Esos cinco días habían sido estresantes, y ahora, cuando creyó que podía ir a su casa a relajarse, aparece una rubia que le provoca sentimientos extraños, sonrojos y tartamudeos… _''Y mañana es viernes… esto aun no termina'' _pensó, mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.

El trafico a esa hora estaba tranquilo, así que luego de quince minutos llegó a su departamento, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en el sofá… luego de unos segundos mirando el techo, no pudo evitar pensar en el momento en que se encontró con la rubia, y pensar en su sonrisa, sus ojos, esa suave voz, lo amable que es… _''Bueno, realmente no es tan malo''_ pensó formando una sonrisa.

**…**

**¿Qué es eso?... ¿Es un ave?... ¿Un avión?... no gente bonita, es Carol con otra historia en Fanfiction. ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bien o mal?... la continuo o la borro y hago como que nunca la escribí, ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

**Si deciden que la continúe, pues entonces los leeré el domingo. Sayonara babies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Viernes por fin, el último día de trabajo de esa semana, aunque sus estudiantes eran los que descansarían más que ella, su sábado y tal vez también su domingo los usaría para corregir los ensayos de sus estudiantes. El solo pensar en eso la hizo suspirar mientras se levantaba del sofá y arrastraba los pies hacia el baño, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, después de todo vivía sola.

Al salir del baño se sintió más despierta gracias al agua tibia, se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió, ella no se esforzaba mucho en eso, solo una camisa blanca manga larga, una falda azul oscuro la cual estaba un poco abierta en la parte inferior para dejar ver un poco de su muslo y unas medias largas que llegaban también a sus muslos junto con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la falda. Ya estando totalmente vestida miró el reloj en su mesa de noche para darse cuenta de que todavía era temprano, por lo que pensó en desayunar en la cafetería de su familia, después de todo no quedaba lejos de su departamento ni de su trabajo, así que se ato el cabello en su típica cola de lado y tomo las llaves de su auto para luego salir de su departamento.

Entrando a la cafetería de su familia vio a su madre, quien estaba acomodando pasteles en los mostradores, la mujer al ver a su hija sonrió y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a su hija y abrazarla como siempre suele hacer cada vez que la ve.

-Es extraño verte aquí un viernes por la mañana - la cobriza sonrió.

-Hoy me levanté más temprano de lo normal- su madre sonrió mientras caminaba para guiarla a una mesa.

-Eso sí que es extraño- la cobriza asintió con la cabeza en total acuerdo.

-Lo sé, pero aproveche de venir a desayunar-

-Hice unos panqueques con sirope de chocolate, espera aquí- la mujer se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la cocina, pero antes de entrar se detuvo y miró a su hija de nuevo- por cierto… Hayate-chan vendrá en unos minutos, te lo digo porque sé que algo pasó entre ustedes, no voy a preguntar qué paso, pero deberían arreglarlo… y por cierto, parece que viene con compañía- dicho eso continuo su camino hacia la cocina. La cobriza enarco una ceja mientras intentaba pensar con quien iba la castaña… _''Lo más seguro es que viene con Carim''_ pensó, intentando adivinar. Unos minutos después su madre salió de la cocina con una bandeja de panqueques con una botella de sirope y un jugo de naranja, la mujer dejó la bandeja en la mesa de su hija recibiendo una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

\- ¡Mesa para tres, por favor! - se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría revelando a la castaña con dos acompañantes, Nanoha abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero no por ver a Carim junto a la castaña como lo había pensando, sino al ver a cierta rubia detrás de Hayate, su madre al ver la reacción de su hija enarco una ceja y miró hacia la misma dirección todavía sin comprender… Hayate volteo hacia la cobriza y no tardó mucho en borrar su sonrisa, la rubia de ojos azules se acercó para tomar su mano, mientras que la otra rubia sonrió y levantó la mano para saludar a la cobriza.

-Hola, Nanoha - saludo la rubia, haciendo que Hayate la mirara un poco sorprendida. La cobriza intentó ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que la atrapó al ver a Fate sonreír, pero aun así levanto su mano para corresponder al saludo.

-Que tal, Fate-chan- antes de que Fate pudiera decir algo más, Hayate la interrumpió.

\- ¿Se conocen? - pregunto, estando todavía un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, la conocí ayer en la universidad a la que entre a trabajar- respondió tranquilamente Fate, luego levantó una ceja curiosa al notar que la castaña seguía con la misma expresión - ¿Por qué tienes esa reacción? -

-B-bueno, solo… -

-Yo también me sorprendí un poco ayer- respondió la otra rubia recibiendo ahora la mirada confundida de la castaña.

\- ¿Tú ya sabías?- la chica asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - la mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Se me había olvidado- la castaña solo suspiro.

-No entiendo nada, pero parece que ustedes también la conocen- la castaña miró a la cobriza con tristeza.

-Más que conocerla… soy su amiga de infancia- respondió y la cobriza le devolvió la misma mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya veo- la rubia volteo de nuevo hacia la cobriza- ahora entiendo, así que eres la amiga de infancia de la novia de mi prima- la cobriza volteo un poco sorprendida y luego asintió. Fate se dio cuenta de la reacción de Nanoha, pero prefirió ignorarlo. La madre de la cobriza, al ver que el ambiente se estaba poniendo incómodo decidió hablar.

-Vaya, así que alguien nuevo en el grupo - dijo la mujer, recibiendo la mirada de todos - es un placer conocerte, soy la madre de Nanoha, Momoko Takamachi- se presentó la mujer, Fate sonrió mientras miraba tanto a la madre como a la hija.

-La verdad es que pensé que era su hermana mayor- dijo con un poco de vergüenza mientras rascaba su mejilla.

-Vaya, gracias, tu también eres muy linda- la rubia intentó ocultar el sonrojo que la atrapó, pero no pudo. La cobriza al ver el rostro sonrojado de Fate, por alguna extraña razón se sintió ¿Molesta?... _''¿Por qué se sonroja con mi mama''_ luego de su pensamiento abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa _''¿Me estoy molestando solo porque mi mama la hizo sonrojar?''_ pensó, ahora más sorprendida.

-Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown- la mujer al escuchar el nombre abrió más los ojos y sonrió.

-Vaya, entonces tú eres la hija de Lindy y Precia - la rubia también se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego asintió y sonrió.

\- ¿Conoce a mis madres? - la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Estudiamos juntas, a veces las llamo o ellas vienen- Hayate dejo salir una pequeña risa, mientras que su novia solo sonreía.

-El mundo sí que es pequeño- todos asintieron en acuerdo menos la cobriza, quien parecía estar confundida y sorprendida… _''__Ella acaba de decir madres… no escuche mal, tiene dos mamás…''_ pensó.

-Bueno, por favor tomen asiento donde quieran mientras les traigo un desayuno sano- las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y Hayate busco una mesa con la mirada, pero se detuvo cuando Fate se apartó para caminar hacia la cobriza.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo, Nanoha? - un leve rubor llegó a las mejillas de la cobriza al escuchar de nuevo la forma en la que Fate pronunciaba su nombre, _''¿Por qué suena tan diferente cuando ella lo pronuncia?'' _

-C-claro, no hay problema- _''¡Otra vez estoy tartamudeando!... ¡¿Qué está pasando?!'' _la rubia sonrió y tomó asiento a su lado, y así a la cobriza la invadió el olor a perfume que desprendía la oji borgoña, también sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica cuando sus brazos se rozaron, y la calidez que sintió luego no podía ni explicarla. Hayate había captado el repentino cambio en Nanoha, y una ceja curiosa se había levantado, ella conocía perfectamente a Nanoha y esa reacción no era normal, su amiga no se sonrojaba, tampoco tartamudeaba.

\- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? - preguntó a su novia en un susurro mientras se acercaban a la mesa.

\- Sí, nunca imaginé verla sonrojada- dijo antes de llegar a la mesa y tomar asiento junto a su novia… hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Carim decidió romperlo- oye Fate, ¿Puedes prestarme tu auto hoy? -

-Pero hoy sales tarde, además, ¿Cómo voy a ir para mi trabajo? - en ese momento la castaña sonrió.

-Nanoha-chan te puede llevar, me dijiste que trabajan en la misma universidad, además estoy segura de que tampoco tendrá problema en llevarte a tu departamento luego, ¿Verdad, Nanoha-chan? - dijo, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su novia, pero lo ignoro y también al dolor. La cobriza miró a la rubia y se sonrojo nuevamente al darse cuenta de que Fate la estaba mirando fijamente.

-S-seguro, no hay problema- la rubia sonrió y tomó la mano de la cobriza que estaba descansando sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Nanoha- dijo sonriente, mientras que la nombrada solo asintió con la cabeza incapaz de formular una palabra coherente.

-Ya está decidido entonces- habló de nuevo la castaña mientras que la rubia a su lado solo negaba con la cabeza. Unos minutos después, la madre de Nanoha salió de la cocina acompañada de su esposo, quien la estaba ayudando con las bandejas, luego de que Fate se presentará con el hombre de cabello gris oscuro, las chicas se dedicaron a desayunar sin perder más tiempo.

**…**

\- ¿Qué estás tramando? - pregunto Carim mientras conducía.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - respondió la castaña con otra pregunta mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes que yo podía llevar a Fate al trabajo, pero le pediste a Nanoha que la llevara… ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar.

-Solo quiero comprobar algo, eso es todo… tú bien sabes a qué me refiero- la rubia suspiro.

-Entonces, tú también piensas que…- la castaña asintió.

-No solo lo pienso… estoy segura, sé que no debo sacar este tipo de conclusiones tan rápido… pero algo me dice que no estoy equivocada- la rubia sonrió.

-Por lo menos hoy no la viste molesta como la última vez- la castaña sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

-Extraño a mi amiga…-

-No te pongas así, ella te quiere y lo sabes, solo que parece no entender… dale tiempo- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el muslo de Hayate en forma de consuelo.

-Tienes razón, amor- la castaña inhalo y exhalo para despejar los triste pensamientos, luego sonrió de forma traviesa mientras acariciaba la mano en su muslo- si sigues con la mano ahí, voy a tener que pedirte que pares el auto- la mujer se sonrojo mientras retiraba la mano y la ponía de vuelta al volante.

-Hayate… ¿Por qué eres tan pervertida? - la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Tú haces que me comporte de esta forma…- su mano viajó hacia el muslo de Carim y lo acarició mientras la rubia se sonrojaba mas fuerte- de todas formas, no podemos hacer nada aquí, Fate-chan nos mataría-

-Ya compórtate… -

-Eso no es lo que dices en la cama- otro sonrojo hizo que Hayate quisiera reírse- podemos faltar al trabajo, nadie se va a enterar… -

-Si continuas créeme que voy a detener el carro y te voy a dejar aquí - amenazó.

-No te atreverías, me amas demasiado como para hacer eso- la mujer suspiró en derrota, la castaña tenía razón, ella la amaba demasiado.

**…**

El ambiente en el auto no era incomodo, pero Nanoha se sentía nerviosa por alguna razón, además de que todavía estaba pensando en lo que la rubia había dicho en la cafetería, _''Tiene dos mamás'' _Pensó de nuevo. Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos y mirando hacia el frente, que no se daba cuenta de que la rubia la estaba mirando de arriba a abajo, fue luego de unos minutos que volteo y se encontró con los intensos ojos borgoñas de Fate. Nanoha abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dirijo rápidamente la vista hacia la vía para evitar accidentes, mientras que un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas… _''La forma en que mi miró… por alguna razón me gusto'' _Podía sentir en su pecho los golpes de su corazón, pero ella seguía sin entender.

\- ¿P-Pasa algo? - pregunto, intentando calmarse.

-No… solo que… - Fate seguía mirándola fijamente y de forma seria.

-solo que…- animo a que continuara, pero seguía avergonzada. La rubia sonrió y miró hacia el frente.

-Eres muy hermosa, Nanoha- dijo tranquilamente, mirando el camino, mientras que Nanoha sintió un salto en su pecho y su rostro caliente _''Voy a terminar chocando si continuo así'' _Pensó, Sin embargo, las palabras de la rubia hicieron que se sintiera bien, muchos le habían dicho lo mismo, pero cuando lo hacían, ella se sentía incómoda, podía ver con qué intenciones se lo decían, pero Fate no, en ella tan sonaba diferente, en sus ojos se veía la sinceridad, lo decía sólo porque quería decirlo y ya, no había otras intenciones en esas palabras más que sinceridad.

-G-Gracias… - la rubia solo volvió a sonreír- tú… - Fate la miró, esperando a que la cobriza terminara la oración- tú también eres hermosa, Fate-chan… - lo dijo claro, porque así quería que sonara, no quería tartamudear, quería que Fate la escuchara fuerte y claro, y así fue… luego de unos segundos, la cobriza se sintió incómoda al no escuchar respuesta, así que volteo para disculparse, pero la sorpresa la invadió cuando entendió el silencio de la rubia _''Ella está sonrojada'' _Fate la estaba mirando con sorpresa en su mirada, pero al darse cuenta de que la cobriza también la veía, apartó la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Gracias… - Nanoha sonrió al ver que Fate también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

El camino hacia el trabajo continúo en silencio, pero no era incómodo, a pesar de que apenas se habían conocido el dia anterior, les gustaba la compañía de la otra. Luego de unos diez minutos llegaron al trabajo, la cobriza manejo hacia el estacionamiento y aparcó el carro lo más cerca posible de la entrada, apago el auto y sonrió.

-Llegamos- dijo, pero Fate no se movió, en lugar de eso volteo a ver a la cobriza y hablo.

-Nanoha, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - la cobriza levantó una ceja confundida, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro- Nanoha espero la pregunta paciente, ya que la rubia no hablo enseguida.

-Bueno… tengo curiosidad… me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué no te llevas tan bien con Hayate, si son amigas de infancia? - preguntó finalmente, la cobriza cambio su expresión a una de tristeza y se concentró en sus manos que estaban jugando con su falda.

-Ella y yo estábamos bien… - su ceño se frunció- pero luego, me dijo que estaba saliendo con Carim… - Fate enarco una ceja y por alguna extraña razón, sintió tristeza.

\- ¿Te gusta Hayate? - preguntó, con una mirada profunda, Nanoha no lo sabía, pero la rubia rogaba por que dijera que no.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - elevo la voz y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ella no esperaba escuchar eso- ¡Por supuesto que no! - la cobriza no entendió por qué la rubia había soltado un suspiro de alivio, pero lo ignoro.

\- ¿Entonces?... no entiendo- dijo con una ceja elevada. Nanoha suspiro y explico más tranquila.

-Lo que me molesta es que ella está saliendo con una chica- la rubia seguía con la ceja elevada, ahora más confundida.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - preguntó. Nanoha la miró con desconcierto en su rostro.

-Está mal, dos chicas no pueden estar juntas - la mirada de Fate se oscureció.

-Oh, así que es eso- la cobriza sintió una punzada en el pecho al decir esas palabras, las había dicho antes, pero ahora dolía… y dolía más la mirada de la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué se enamoró de una chica? - pregunto y Fate sonrió.

-Esa pregunta nadie te la responderá correctamente- la cobriza cambio su expresión a confusión- ella no se enamoró de Carim porque es una mujer…- Fate miró a Nanoha fijamente- Amor es amor, Nanoha… Nadie elije de quien enamorarse- dicho eso, abrió la puerta del auto- muchas gracias por traerme- dijo luego de salir y cerrar la puerta. Nanoha se quedó allí sola y en silencio, después de que Fate se bajó del auto extrañamente se sintió vacía y arrepentida, por alguna razón su forma de pensar estaba cambiando sin ella darse cuenta, cuando dijo aquello se sintió diferente, pero no sabía por qué, ya que antes lo había dicho y se había sentido segura de lo que decía, así que decidió ignorar ese sentimiento de vacío en su pecho. Bajo del auto y caminó hacia la entrada, donde pudo ver a un rubio de ojos esmeralda, éste estaba hablando por teléfono, pero al ver a la cobriza su mirada cambió y luego de unas palabras rápidas colgó.

-Nanoha, Buenos días, amor- la nombrada sintió que algo estaba mal, en el fondo lo sabía, Yunno estaba actuando raro, pero ella no iba a preguntar, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

-Buenos días Yunno-kun- el hombre se acercó para dejar un beso en sus labios, pero en lugar de eso sus labios tocaron la mejilla de la cobriza - lo siento, no me siento muy bien- el hombre miró curioso a la mujer, es cierto que a veces Nanoha hacia eso, pero ahora era diferente, la cobriza se veía desanimada, y la forma en que pronuncio su nombre hace un momento no era igual, Nanoha lo había pronunciado con… ¿Fastidio?

\- ¿Paso algo? - pregunto, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que solo estoy cansada- él seguía sin convencerse, pero se notaba que a la cobriza eso no le importaba- tengo trabajo, hablamos luego, nos vemos- dijo, rodeándolo y caminando por el pasillo de la universidad. Todo aquel que veía a la cobriza terminaba alejándose, su mirada tenía una mezcla de molestia y tristeza, y estaba claro que no tenía ánimos para hablar con alguien… _''¿Por qué me siento así?... No quiero ver esa mirada en ella… quiero ver su sonrisa y ahora, creo que se molesto conmigo… Soy una idiota''_ Pensó, con un nudo en la garganta, pero seguía sin entender la razón.

**…**

-Así que tiene novio- dijo para sí misma. Fate vio desde el campo al rubio con la cobriza, pero siguió su camino, no estaba molesta con Nanoha por la conversación que tuvieron, solo estaba frustrada, su forma de ver las cosas era diferente, después de todo ella fue criada por dos mujeres, pero aunque así no fuera, estaba segura de que su forma de pensar no cambiaría. Quería disculparse con la cobriza, pero ella sentía que no estaba equivocada…- le comprare algo para disculparme- dijo, caminando por el campus de la universidad para llegar a su zona de trabajo. Ya estando cerca del lugar, vio a una peli morada parada frente al campo de fútbol, ésta al verla sonrió y levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

-Fate-san, buenos días- saludo la mujer, a lo que la nombrada respondió de la misma manera.

-Buenos días, Nakajima-san- la mujer se sonrojo levemente.

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre- la rubia sonrió y rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Lo siento, es solo que no suelo acostumbrarme- la mujer asintió y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ¿Qué te trae por acá? -

-Sé que mi trabajo está adentro, pero quise venir a verte para… invitarte un café saliendo de aquí- dijo un poco avergonzada- si es que no estás ocupada- la rubia puso una mano en su quijada, para demostrar que estaba pensando _''Un café, tal vez deba invitar a Nanoha a tomar un café como disculpa''_ Pensó, olvidando que delante de ella estaba la peli morada esperando una respuesta- nmm, Fate-san- nombró para llamar su atención.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo algo apenada por distraerse- veras, es que aún no sé si voy a poder- la mujer levantó una ceja confundida, Fate al verla quiso explicarse- tal vez vaya a hacer algo saliendo del trabajo, todavía no estoy segura- la mujer asintió en comprensión, pero en su cara se podía ver la decepción, Fate se sintió un poco mal, pero se sentía más mal al recordar a cierta cobriza, ella quería disculparse por su comportamiento, esperaba que Nanoha no estuviera molesta con ella.

-Entiendo… si no tienes nada que hacer al terminar, podemos salir… - la rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto- la peli morada se sonrojo.

-Entonces, te veré más tarde- dijo mientras se alejaba, la rubia asintió y se despidió con la mano… y luego de que Nakajima se fuera, Fate soltó un suspiro.

-No he empezado a trabajar y ya me siento cansada- dijo para sí misma, volteo hacia un lado y vio a su equipo saliendo, sonrió y se encaminó hacia ellos- ¡Muy bien chicos, espero hayan dormido bien, porque hoy va a haber mucho trabajo! - los sonidos de quejas no tardaron en escucharse, pero la rubia los ignoro y colocó su silbato en su boca para luego sonarlo- empiecen a trotar, ¡Vamos muchachos! - los chicos aun quejándose empezaron a moverse alrededor del campo. Fate los miraba con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, ella realmente no tenía planeado darle mucho trabajo a los chicos, pero quería molestarlos un poco… _''¿Qué estará haciendo Nanoha'' _Pensó, quería centrarse en su trabajo… pero no podía.

**…**

_''__¿Qué estará haciendo Fate-chan?''_ Pensó la cobriza con su mano en su mejilla y su codo sobre la mesa mientras miraba a sus estudiantes, ese día era de examen, sabía que si lo dejaba para el lunes sus estudiantes iban a estar estresados el fin de semana pensando en el examen, así que prefería evitarles ese estrés, pero ahora que no tenía nada que hacer sino esperar a que el examen terminará, su mente vagaba y eso no parecía ser bueno, ya que desde temprano Fate no salió de su mente, ella quería disculparse con la rubia, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo… _''Tal vez si me disculpo voy a dejar de pensar tanto en ella'' _Pensó, pero sabía que no era fácil, ya que aparte de sentir culpa, sentía algo más… aunque lo dijera, ella no quería dejar de pensar en Fate… y ese algo más que sentía, tampoco quería dejar de sentirlo, pero también pensó en lo que pasó esa mañana _''Ese extraño vacío volvió'' _Pensó, ella sabía que ese sentimiento vacío lo tenía desde hace años, pero desde el día anterior, por alguna razón había desaparecido y se había convertido en algo cálido, pero luego esa mañana volvió otra vez, y lo odiaba, odiaba ese sentimiento de vacío y odiaba no entender lo que estaba pasando… seguía pensando lo mismo respecto a las relaciones del mismo sexo, pero aunque sintiera que no hizo nada incorrecto ella igual quería disculparse… _''Debería de invitarla a tomar un café hoy saliendo del trabajo''_ Pensó, luego de unos minutos más, miró el reloj en la pared y sonrió, no faltaba mucho para que las clases terminaran, volteo hacia la ventana y suspiro mirando el cielo teñido de diferentes tipos de naranja por el atardecer, se supone que debería de estar atendiendo los papeles que ocupaban su escritorio, pero sentía que lo haría mal, prefirió dejarlos para su hogar aunque sabía que sería peor ya que estaba acumulando su trabajo… se levantó de la silla y se paró frente a sus estudiantes.

-Muy bien chicos, el examen termino, dejen su hoja en mi escritorio- pidió tranquilamente, los estudiantes se levantaron en orden y sin quejas, después de todo, Nanoha era la única profesora que los entendía, todos sus estudiantes le tenían mucho respeto debido a su comportamiento con ellos.

-Estuvo fácil- la cobriza sonrió y miró a su estudiante.

-Es bueno que lo hayas visto así, Teana-chan- la chica inflo su pecho en orgullo… la cobriza volvió a mirar a todos sus estudiantes- nos vemos el lunes, tengan un buen fin de semana y no se duerman tan tarde, porque después terminan durmiéndose en clase- dijo, a lo que todos respondieron de buena gana… tres minutos después los chicos salieron del salón de clases haciendo un poco de ruido al hablar, cuando el salón estuvo solo, la cobriza suspiró y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba- hoy fue un dia agotador- hablo, con un claro cansancio en su voz, ella era una de la profesoras que tenia mas grupos de estudiantes, todo su horario estaba ocupado de lunes a viernes, pero sentía que esa semana había sido mas agotadora que otras. Hubo unos golpes en la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó el hombre, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- veo que hoy también estás cansada- dijo mientras se acercaba para saludarla con un beso, pero de nuevo, el beso solo toco su mejilla. El rubio frunció levemente el ceño, mostrando su clara frustración - ¿Te pasa algo, Nanoha? - preguntó con leve molestia en su voz.

-No… - respondió, evitando su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres besarme? - pregunto de nuevo y la cobriza bajo la cabeza.

-No lo sé- respondió, pero no mentía, realmente no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, ella solo sabía que cuando Yunno se acercaba para besarla sentía algo incómodo en su estómago, aunque lo intentara no podía, había algo que no la dejaba.

-Esta bien, no voy a obligarte- dijo agitando la mano para cambiar el tema- venía a decirte que no puedo estar contigo el domingo- la cobriza levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos.

-Pero el domingo es mi cumpleaños, prometiste que estarías conmigo, y me aseguraste que no tenías nada que hacer- el hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que lo prometí, pero tengo que atender un asunto ese día y no voy a dejarlo pasar solo porque cumples años- la cobriza sonrió y se podía ver en sus ojos la decepción.

\- ¿A veces me impresiona lo dulce que eres? - dijo con sarcasmo, ella no iba a discutir, desde que conoció al rubio supo que siempre pensaba en él nada más, siempre que iban a hacer algo juntos tenía que ser algo que le gustara a él, nunca le preguntó a la cobriza a donde quería ir o qué quería hacer, siempre era lo que él quería, además, no era la primera vez que Yunno faltaba a su cumpleaños por algún asunto, así que no iba a discutir.

-Nanoha… -

-No importa, es más importante tu asunto- dijo con calma, realmente no le importaba.

-Así es... - no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Yunno-kun, ya me tengo que ir, estoy cansada y tengo trabajo que terminar- dijo, pidiéndole de forma indirecta que se fuera, él entendió y se giró para caminar hacia la puerta. Nanoha se volteo para recoger sus cosas rápidamente y salir casi corriendo del salón hacia el campo de futbol…_ ''Solo espero que no se haya ido'' _ya estando cerca del campo logró divisar a la rubia, pero había alguien más con ella, la cobriza se centró en la otra persona para averiguar de quién se trataba, pero ya estando a solo unos pies de distancia fue que pudo reconocerla. Nakajima estaba frente a la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo, la cobriza se mordió la mejilla por dentro, era clara que se estaba empezando a molestar _''¿Por qué esta sonrojada?'' _Pensó molesta. Se acercó a la rubia y llamó su atención.

\- Fate-chan - la nombrada volteo enseguida y al ver a la cobriza sonrió.

-Nanoha… - la peli morada que estaba frente a Fate levantó una ceja confundida- te vez un poco cansada, ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto ahora con preocupación en su voz, Nanoha la miró fijamente a los ojos con un sonrojo _''Cuando ella lo dice suena tan diferente'' _Pensó.

-Sí, es solo que hoy fue un día de mucho trabajo- mintió, ese día solo acumulo su trabajo… pero eso no lo diría.

-Veo que realmente tienes trabajo- dijo mirando los papeles en los brazos de la cobriza provocando que ésta riera con nerviosismo.

-Disculpa, ¿Fate-san? - la rubia volteo de nuevo un poco apenada hacia la peli morada, cuando vio a la cobriza, se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento, Nakajima-san, continua-

-Me preguntaba si ya estas disponible, ya sabes, lo del café- dijo sonrojada, Nanoha al escucharla cambio su semblante a uno triste _''Parece que ya tiene algo que hacer''_ Pensó para sí misma dispuesta a irse.

-Verás, esta mañana te dije que tal vez vaya a hacer algo, y pues ya lo confirme- la cobriza volteo a ver a la rubia y ésta hizo lo mismo- pensé que no vendrías Nanoha- la nombrada levantó una ceja extrañada _''¿Ella me estaba esperando?''_... La rubia al ver la confusión se aclaró- Se supone que me llevarías a mi departamento, ¿Recuerdas? - la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa _''Se me había olvidado, pensé que ella no iba a querer verme'' _la rubia la miró como si leyera su mente- lo olvidaste- Nanoha miró hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-No lo hice- Fate no pudo evitar sonreír y morderse el labio, esta acción no fue desapercibida por Ginga, quien frunció levemente el ceño… la rubia se volvió hacia la peli morada y sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Nakajima-san, pero tengo algo que hablar con Nanoha, además de que ella había dicho esta mañana que me llevaría a mi departamento- la peli morada miró a la cobriza.

-Pero si incluso se le había olvidado- Nanoha frunció el ceño ante las palabras.

-Eso es porque estaba…- no termino de hablar y bajó la cabeza, ella no iba a decirle la razón a Nakajima, después de todo ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la mujer, intentando hacer que la cobriza terminara la oración-

-No es nada, ella solo se siente mal, quizás por eso lo olvido- defendió la rubia - además de que, cuando te encontré hace un momento, iba camino al salón de Nanoha- la nombrada levantó la vista un poco sorprendida, no esperaba que la rubia fuera a buscarla. Lentamente fue apareciendo una sonrisa en la cobriza, las palabras de Fate parecían confirmar que ella realmente no estaba molesta con Nanoha. La peli morada frunció levemente el ceño al ver como la rubia defendió a la cobriza, pero luego suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien… ¿Entonces qué te parece el lunes? - Nanoha miró a Ginga y frunció el ceño _''Qué insistente es'' _Pensó molesta sin comprender la razón y miró a Fate fijamente esperando que respondiera, la rubia al ver la extraña mirada de la cobriza sintió un extraño escalofrío subir por su espalda que le decía que escogiera bien sus palabras.

\- N-no estoy segura, es que a veces suelo estar muy ocupada- respondió, sintiendo que eso era lo que debía hacer para evitar la mirada de la cobriza y así fue, aunque Nanoha todavía no entendía la razón de su molestia.

-Entonces, te veré el lunes… - Nakajima sonrió mientras Fate asentía con la cabeza, luego la peli morada le dirigió una mirada rápida a la cobriza para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse… _''¿Acaba de mirarme con molestia?''_ Se preguntó, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un suave toque en su brazo, que la hizo mirar a la rubia, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto, a lo que la cobriza sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sip - Nanoha empezó a caminar, pero fue detenida por la mano de la rubia sintiendo ese pequeño recorrido eléctrico por su espalda como el día anterior- ¿P-pasa algo? - preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Fate se acercó un poco y sonrió.

-Antes de que me lleves a mi departamento… ¿Puedo invitarte un café o cualquier cosa? - Nanoha se mordió inconscientemente el labio… _''Que tierna se ve'' _Pensó mientras veía la mirada suplicante de Fate que más bien parecía la de un cachorro perdido.

-C-claro… no hay problema - respondió distraída en su mirada borgoña.

-Bien, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí- la cobriza sonrió.

-Entonces vamos- Nanoha tomó la mano de Fate inconscientemente y caminó un poco más rápido hacia el estacionamiento. Ya viendo su auto, sacó las llaves del vehículo y presiono el botón para quitar el seguro- adelante- dijo sonriente, pero la rubia no se movía de su lado, provocando que la cobriza la mirara con una ceja enarcada, mientras que la rubia dejaba salir una sonrisa.

-Mi mano... - dijo todavía con una sonrisa divertida, pero Nanoha no comprendía, hasta que decidió bajar la mirada para ver su mano unida a la de Fate, quien dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras veía como las mejillas de la cobriza se enrojecían de nuevo, sin embargo, Nanoha no apartó la mano, realmente no tenía intención de soltarla, mientras que la mano de la rubia empezó a acariciar la de Nanoha con el pulgar, provocando un sonrojo más grande que el de hace un momento, el toque era suave, tanto que la cobriza estaba luchando con ella misma para soltarla- si quieres… puedes tomar mi mano en el auto- dijo la rubia en voz baja, no hacía falta bajar la voz, pero sentía que no tenía que hablar alto. Nanoha seguía con la mirada en sus manos, pensando si las palabras de la rubia eran ciertas o solo bromeaba, luego de un momento de pensar levantó la vista y se encontró con los borgoñas mirándola fijamente, pero no vio molestia, esos ojos solo la miraban pacientes esperando respuesta.

\- ¿P-puedes… manejar tú? - preguntó mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto… _''No me siento nada bien… si manejo seguramente habrá un accidente'' _Pensó, sintiendo como el sonrojo aumentaba al ver como la sonrisa de Fate crecía.

-Está bien- lentamente, la cobriza dejó la mano de la rubia y también su calidez. Fate se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que la oji lavanda subiera y a cambio, recibió un gracias y un sonrojo- Bien, vamos- dijo, para luego encender el auto y ponerlo en marcha. Luego, unos minutos después de confirmar que no debía hacer ningún cambio de velocidad, tomó la mano de Nanoha y entrelazo sus dedos sin recibir ninguna queja, pero sí un sonrojo.

**…**

La cafetería lucía moderna y tranquila, no estaba situada en un lugar con mucho bullicio, además de que al entrar se podía sentir el olor de los pasteles y el café, sin embargo para la cobriza, la mejor cafetería era la de sus padres. La rubia la guió hacia una mesa cerca de las ventanas, además de que detrás de la mesa había una fuente de agua construida con rocas, el sonido del agua era relajante y no habían muchas personas cerca, lo cual significaba menos ruido, luego de que la cobriza se sentara primero debido a los actos de la rubia al arrimarle la silla, un mesero paso para entregarles sus menús, y así como llegó se fue informando que volvería para tomar sus pedidos.

-No le digas a mis padres que vine aquí- pidió la cobriza, mirando por encima del menú a la rubia.

-Mmm… no lo sé, parece que los estás traicionando- dijo de forma divertida.

-Mou, Fate-chan, es en serio - la rubia junto sus manos y apoyó su mentón en ellas mientras seguía mirando a la cobriza.

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que te vez demasiado tierna cuando actúas así? - dijo sin pensar, mientras que la cobriza abría los ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojaba como nunca antes lo había hecho... _''¿Que acabo de decir?'' _pensó la rubia, sin embargo, no se arrepentía.

-R-realmente… nunca me lo han dicho- dijo todavía sonrojada, pero no mentía, era cierto que algunos hombres desconocidos coqueteaban con ella y eran ignorados, pero sus palabras solo eran de lujuria, mientras que Yunno casi nunca prestaba atención a sus reacciones, ni siquiera le gustaba la forma en la que reía, es por eso que la cobriza solía cubrir su boca son su mano o morderse el labio cuando algo le causaba gracia, pero Fate le dijo que era tierna, y no lo dijo en mal sentido, en los borgoña se podía ver que no había ni una pizca de mentira o burla... sonaba diferente, y a Nanoha definitivamente le gustaba.

\- Ya veo, lo bueno es que el doctor dice que tengo una vista perfecta, así que estoy totalmente segura de que no estoy equivocada- la cobriza se mordió el labio y sonrió.

\- Imagino que también te dijo que tienes unos lindos ojos - preguntó, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida.

-La verdad, a muchos les asusta el color de mis ojos- la cobriza enarco una ceja, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Debes estar bromeando, tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos, deberías de estar orgullosa, no hay muchas personas con ese color de ojos… a mí me gustan- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero la rubia la escucho.

-Gracias… tus ojos también son hermosos y con un color único- la cobriza sonrió e iba a responder, pero el mesero la interrumpió.

\- ¿Ya decidieron? - preguntó, mientras que las chicas se miraron con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera habían visto el menú.

-Eh… sí, yo quiero un capuchino y esto- dijo la cobriza, apuntando la imagen de un pastel de vainilla con fresas, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y luego volteo hacia la rubia.

\- ¿Y usted? - la rubia dirigió enseguida la mirada hacia el menú, mientras escuchaba la risa burlona de la cobriza.

-Mmm… yo quiero… también un capuchino y… - miró rápidamente hacia el menú y apunto cualquier cosa al igual que la cobriza había hecho- esto- apuntó la imagen de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con fresas.

-Bien, vuelvo en un momento- dijo retirándose con los menús, La rubia había dejado salir un suspiro cuando el hombre se había ido y luego miró a la cobriza con los ojos entrecerrados al verla intentando no reírse.

-No te burles, te paso lo mismo- la cobriza sonrió de forma burlona mientras negaba.

-Nop, tu actuación fue muy diferente, ni siquiera pudiste escoger el café que querías-

-Sí lo hice, me gusta el capuchino- la cobriza la miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa, intentando dar a demostrar que no le creía, mientras que Fate solo suspiro, ella sabía que la cobriza terminaría ganando- bueno, cambiando de tema… quería disculparme por… lo de esta mañana- dijo, con la mirada en la mesa, Nanoha se quedó callada por un momento también mirando la mesa y luego de unos segundos decidió hablar.

-Debería de ser yo quien se disculpe... -

-No…- interrumpió la rubia, esta vez mirándola a los ojos- yo actué mal, incluso me habías llevado al trabajo, me sentí mal por mi comportamiento… había olvidado que todos tenemos diferentes formas de pensar y…-

-Fate-chan, por favor, ya no sigas… no hiciste nada malo, ni siquiera me moleste, así que no importa- la rubia iba a continuar hablando, pero la cobriza se inclinó hacia delante y colocó un dedo en sus labios, sintiendo su suavidad, tanto que no quería apartar la mano, pero tenía que hacerlo sino las personas las verían extraño- ya no sigas… olvidemos eso, ¿Bien? - la rubia se quedo callada por un momento, pero la mirada de la cobriza le decía que no la iba a dejar continuar con sus disculpas, así que luego de soltar un suspiro en rendición asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien… pero sí que es difícil ganarte- dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

-Tengo talento para estas cosas- la rubia dejó salir una pequeña risa, pero no dijo nada, ambas se quedaron observándose fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era incomodo, de hecho les gustaba.

-Ejem… - las chicas levantaron la vista para ver al mesero parado frente a la mesa con sus pedidos- aquí tienen, espero lo disfruten- las chicas agradecieron y nuevamente el mesero se retiró…

-Bueno… luce delicioso- dijo Fate mientras tomaba el tenedor.

-Así es… - la cobriza hizo lo mismo- ne, Fate-chan-

-Mmm-

-Me gustaría que me trajeras de nuevo otro día- dijo con un poco de timidez, mientras que la rubia detuvo el camino del tenedor a su boca para mirar a la cobriza y sonreír.

-Te lo prometo… te traeré todas la veces que quieras- dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa y una mirada brillante.

**…**

La rubia estacionó el auto de la cobriza frente a un edificio moderno, luego volteo a ver a la chica quien ya la estaba mirando.

-Bueno, llegamos- sus manos todavía estaban entrelazadas, pero Fate había empezado a soltarse poco a poco- te veo el lunes entonces-

-Si… - _''No sé por qué, pero… no quiero que se vaya''_ Pensó, ambas bajaron del auto debido a que la cobriza tenía que volver al asiento de piloto.

-Me gusto pasar tiempo contigo- dijo Fate, acercándose mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo- de verdad me gustaría repetirlo- la cobriza apretó un poco su agarre y se acercó un poco más.

-Pienso lo mismo, Fate-chan- la nombrada sonrió y se alejó lentamente.

-Bueno, entonces ya me voy- Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y se quedó parada junto al auto mientras miraba como la rubia caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio, tenía ganas de detenerla y seguir hablando con ella, pero no sabía cómo, además de que tampoco sabía que hacer exactamente… _''¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya?'' _Pensó, pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vieron a Fate detenerse y volverse hacia ella- lo había olvidado- dijo de nuevo frente a ella.

\- ¿Q-qué cosa? - pregunto un poco sonrojada por la cercanía.

-Agradecerte-

-No hace falta…- una mano se posó en su mejilla haciendo que guardara silencio… luego sus ojos se abrieron en una gran sorpresa y un sonrojo fuerte la invadió al sentir unos labios en su otra mejilla.

-Gracias, Nanoha- susurro para luego alejarse con una sonrisa, luego caminó de nuevo hacia el edificio dejando a una cobriza con la mirada perdida… unos segundos después de que Fate se había ido, la cobriza reaccionó mientras poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro, su mano inconscientemente toco su mejilla y su sonrisa se agrandó, el beso se sintió muy suave y el encantador olor de la rubia todavía podía sentirlo.

-A sido un placer, Fate-chan- respondió a la nada para luego entrar en el auto… estaba pensando seriamente en tomar un taxi, no se sentía en condiciones para conducir.

**…**

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el segundo cap. ¿Qué opinan?, ¿estuvo bien o estuvo ¡buenísimo!?... la verdad a mi me gusto, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO… cuídense y duérmanse temprano.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era domingo por la mañana y cierta cobriza se encontraba todavía en la cama, el día anterior, a pesar de que también era su día de descanso, lo había utilizado para hacer el trabajo que no había hecho el viernes, pero no sabía que había acumulado tanto trabajo.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo con voz ronca mientras se arrastraba perezosamente por la cama, para su suerte ella ya había terminado todo, lo que significaba que ese día lo utilizará solo para descansar, o eso pensaba. El timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que finalmente ella se levantara y caminara hasta la entrada arrastrando los pies mientras se preguntaba quién podría ser, no esperaba a nadie y tampoco había pedido algún paquete, ya estando frente a la puerta, la abrió para encontrarse con nada, hasta que bajó la mirada y vio una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, con una ceja enarcada tomó el paquete y entro al departamento para luego ponerlo en la mesa de café en la sala y dedicarse a abrirlo, luego de un minuto de rasgar el papel, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver el contenido, había un vestido veraniego corto azul oscuro sin hombros que realmente lucia hermoso, luego miró la tarjeta que había caído al levantar el vestido y se inclinó para tomarla y leerla.

_''__¡Feliz cumpleaños Nanoha!, Lamentamos no poder estar allí en tu día, pero prometemos celebrarlo en grande cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje, te amamos, que lo disfrutes''_

_Att: Arisa y Suzuka._

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando leyó la tarjeta, para luego soltar un suspiro cansado, ella misma había olvidado su propio cumpleaños, si no fuera por ese regalo tal vez ni siquiera lo hubiera recordado en todo el día, aunque realmente ya no le importaba, después de todo, sus planes se habían ido cuando Yunno le dijo que no iba a estar ese día con ella, no le molestaba, de hecho se sentía tranquila, pero no quería estar encerrada en su departamento todo el día en su cumpleaños, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer... Por un momento la idea de pasar el día con cierta rubia le pasó por la mente y aquello hizo que se sintiera frustrada _''¿Otra vez?... ayer no salía de mi mente y hoy no va a ser igual''_ Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, era cierto que el día anterior tardó más de lo normal haciendo su trabajo acumulado debido a que la rubia de ojos borgoña rondaba por su cabeza, todo ese día estuvo recordando la salida a la cafetería, no iba a negar que la compañía de Fate era muy cómoda y realmente se sentía bien cerca de ella _'' Después de todo ella es amable, divertida, cariñosa… tiene tantas cualidades…''_ Pensó mientras poco a poco la sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, no era como si le molestaran esos pensamientos, pero se sentía un poco frustrada ya que no comprendía la razón, ella no solía pensar tanto, casi siempre sus pensamientos estaban centrados en lo que hacía y ahora no era para nada igual. La cobriza sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras suspiraba, se quedó mirando el techo de su sala, intentando pensar en lo que haría ese día… _''apenas nos conocemos, no puedo llamarla y molestarla en su día libre, además de que tampoco tengo su número'' _Pensó de nuevo, pero todos los pensamientos se fueron cuando su teléfono sonó, con otro suspiro se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su habitación para luego tomar el móvil y contestar sin ver quién era.

-¿Si? - dijo antes de bostezar.

-Mmm, Nanoha-chan…hola- la cobriza se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a la castaña, pero luego sonrió, no iba a negar que extrañaba a su amiga a pesar de lo que pasó, Hayate la conocía muy bien, y siempre estuvo allí para ella.

-Hola, Hayate-chan- saludó con voz somnolienta.

-Vaya, es tu cumpleaños y apenas te acabas de levantar- dijo la otra chica un poco divertida- por dios, no desperdicies tu día- la cobriza abandonó su sonrisa, aunque no quisiera desperdiciarlo, no sabía qué hacer.

-Lo siento, pero hoy solo quiero descansar- respondió.

\- ¿No vas a salir con Yunno? - la cobriza sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Él está ocupado- Nanoha pudo escuchar el suspiro de la castaña, pero no sabía si era de alivio o decepción.

-Eso es bueno, porque te necesito vestida ahora- la cobriza enarco una ceja en confusión.

-No estoy de humor para tus planes locos, mejor no, olvídalo- pudo sentir el tono triste en la voz de la castaña.

-Es por lo de Carim- no era una pregunta, pero igual respondió.

-Hayate-chan… - soltó un suspiro - no puedes cambiar mi forma de pensar… ese tipo de relaciones están mal-

-Te conozco más que nadie, Nanoha-chan, y sé que en el fondo te duele lo que dices, porque tu gran forma de pensar… está cambiando- la cobriza frunció levemente el ceño y por un momento la rubia de ojos borgoña pasó por su mente. Nanoha iba a responder a las palabras de la castaña, pero no sabía cómo, simplemente no encontraba las palabras para defenderse, así que Hayate aprovecho para seguir hablando -Si quieres seguirme evitando, está bien, pero hoy no, eres mi mejor amiga, por favor, quiero estar contigo en tu cumpleaños- la cobriza no hablo por unos largos segundos, tanto que hasta la castaña pensó que había cortado la llamada, pero que logro escuchar un leve suspiro.

-Está bien… no sé qué has planeado, pero iré- Nanoha no podía ver a Hayate, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Que bueno, porque ya envié a alguien por ti, así que apresúrate porque tienes menos de veinte minutos-

\- ¿Qué?... ni siquiera sabías que iba a decirte que sí- dijo mientras corría al baño para ducharse y arreglarse, lo bueno es que ya sabía lo que se pondría.

-Ya te dije que te conozco mejor que nadie, si me decías que no, buscaría una forma de obligarte- la cobriza entrecerró los ojos, pero no podía molestarse- entonces te veo en una hora, ya sabes, tienes menos de veinte minutos- Nanoha no pudo responder debido a que la castaña colgó la llamada. Se miró en el espejo del baño por un momento y se desvistió rápidamente, no tenía mucho tiempo y veinte minutos era muy poco, lo bueno era que no tenía que preocuparse por buscar ropa.

Luego de unos quince minutos la cobriza salió de su habitación con el vestido azul oscuro y su típica cola de lado, se había vestido lo más rápido que pudo y por suerte no solía maquillarse mucho, de hecho solo se maquillaba en ocasiones especiales, ya que pensaba que hacerlo todos los días le quitaría tiempo. Como es vestido era veraniego decidió usar sandalias, ella no estaba segura de si estaba vestida de forma adecuada para los planes de Hayate, pero sentía que estaba bien. Cinco minutos después el timbre de la puerta sonó, la cobriza se miró rápidamente de arriba a abajo antes ir a abrir, no se tomó la molestia de ver quién era y abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al instante al encontrarse con los borgoña brillantes de la rubia, ésta al ver completamente a la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Te ves muy hermosa, Nanoha...- susurro mientras bajaba lentamente la mirada, la cobriza se sonrojo, iba a responder, pero la rubia volvió a hablar- siempre te ves hermosa, no solo hoy… lo que quiero decir es que…- la cobriza sonrió al ver el debate que estaba teniendo la rubia con ella misma, así que decidió detenerla.

-Fate-chan- llamo, logrando hacer que la rubia volviera a prestarle atención- gracias…- dijo mientras se acercaba para dejar un beso en su mejilla- tú también te ves realmente bien- susurro en su oído para luego alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… - respondió mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa. La cobriza no mentía, la rubia lucía bien, tenía una camisa negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros, la combinación era simplemente perfecta- ¿Lista? – preguntó, todavía mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Síp…- dijo antes de salir de su departamento y cerrar la puerta. La cobriza se mordió el labio, por alguna extraña razón quería tomar la mano de la rubia, todavía no olvidaba su suavidad y quería volver a sentirlo… pero no se atrevió.

**…**

Fate detuvo el auto frente a la cafetería de los padres de Nanoha, ganándose una mirada confusa de ésta, así que entendiendo que la cobriza quería saber la razón por la que estaban allí, decidió explicarle.

-Quería traerte primero a la cafetería de tus padres para que pudieran felicitarte- Nanoha sonrió.

-Gracias- Fate tomó sus manos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No agradezcas- las manos de la rubia empezaron a acariciar las de la cobriza- vamos- soltó sus manos para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla para que la cobriza entrará, y ésta sonrió en agradecimiento sintiendo el pequeño vacío de sus manos.

-Gracias- dijo luego de entrar _''¿No puedo decir algo más que no sea gracias?'' _Pensó, pero luego salió de sus pensamientos al ver el lugar oscuro- ¿Por qué…-

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NANOHA! - la cobriza se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no fuera por unos brazos que la sujetaron desde atrás… Nanoha se enderezó pero los brazos aun seguían en su cintura.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nanoha- susurro la rubia en su oído para luego separarse. La cobriza estaba sonrojada por la acción de Fate, pero también estaba sorprendida por lo que habían hecho sus amigos y familiares. Allí estaba su familia, Hayate junto a sus primos y Carim, también estaban algunos alumnos suyos y tres personas con una niña que aún no conocía, pero se veían amables.

-Y-yo… - una sonrisa llegó a su rostro, ella quería llorar, pero no de tristeza, al contrario, se sentía muy bien.

\- ¿Hicimos algo mal? - pregunto preocupada la rubia al ver los ojos aguados de la cobriza, pero ésta negó enseguida y su sonrisa creció al ver los preocupados borgoñas.

-Por supuesto que no… todo está bien… - no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a la rubia para rodearla en un abrazo. Fate se había sobresaltado en un principio, pero luego sonrió y correspondió el abrazo acariciando el cabello de la cobriza- gracias…- susurró con la cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

\- ¿Eh?... yo también quiero un abrazo, y tengo más derecho- hablo Hayate con un falso puchero, la cobriza apartó la cabeza del cuello de la rubia sin dejar el abrazo y luego miró a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Tenía pensado abrazarte también, pero ahora no, por arruinar el momento- la castaña hizo nuevamente un puchero.

-Deberías de hacerlo- susurro la rubia, haciendo que la cobriza volteara a verla con un pequeño puchero.

-Está bien- Nanoha dejo el abrazo de Fate para luego acercarse a la castaña y abrazarla siendo correspondida rápidamente. Hayate sabía que Nanoha de verdad estaba agradecida, y tenía esperanzas de que volviera a ser la misma de siempre con ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo- gracias - susurro la cobriza, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No es a mí a quien deberías de agradecer- dijo también en voz baja ganándose una mirada curiosa- quédate con la curiosidad- dijo soltándose del abrazo, Nanoha iba a protestar, pero su madre la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia una mesa, la cual tenía algunas bolsas y cajas de regalos.

\- Son muchos- dijo con sorpresa.

-Si quieres, puedo guardarlos enseguida en el carro- habló su padre mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Gracias papá- dijo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

Nanoha miró a su alrededor, realmente no esperaba una fiesta sorpresa y mucho menos que fuera Hayate la planeadora, pero no iba a negar que se sentía bien, esa mañana había despertado molesta y con dolor de cabeza, y a pesar de que se había sentido bien cuando la castaña la llamó, no negaría que su emoción llegó al ver a Fate en su puerta, la razón todavía era desconocida, o tal vez prefería evitarlo, pero en el fondo ella sabía que Fate Testarossa Harlaown estaba logrando cosas que nadie había logrado tan fácilmente, y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo… _''Otra vez me encuentro pensando en ella'' _pensó luego de soltar un suspiro. Inconscientemente su vista viajó para buscar a la rubia, y la encontró, estaba hablando con las tres personas que no conocía y la niña estaba a su lado tomando su mano. Nanoha tenía curiosidad de saber quiénes eran aquellas personas, por lo caminó hacia ellos recibiendo felicitaciones de sus amigos en el corto camino.

-Fate-chan… - llamó con clara vergüenza en su voz por interrumpir la conversación. La nombrada volteo y sonrió al ver a la cobriza.

-Nanoha, justo iba a buscarte, quería que conocieras a mi familia- la cobriza se sorprendió por un momento, no le había pasado por la mente que estas personas eran la familia de la rubia.

-Vaya, realmente eres muy linda, Fate-chan no exageraba- hablo una mujer de cabello verde aguamarina y ojos del mismo color. La cobriza al escuchar las palabras de la mujer se sonrojo _''Ella le dijo que soy linda''_ Pensó, intentando borrar el sonrojo que estaba cubriendo su rostro.

\- ¡L-Lindy-Okaasan! - la mujer soltó una pequeña risa.

-Cálmate, Fate, no es para tanto querida- hablo la otra mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Pero… mamá… -

-Sin peros- la rubia suspiro en rendición, mientras que por otro lado la cobriza miraba un poco sorprendida a las mujeres _''Ellas son sus madres'' _Pensó. Ella sabía la forma en la que Fate veía ese tipo de relaciones y la rubia sabía la forma en que la cobriza las veía también, pero Nanoha no tenía pensado decir nada, no quería ver a la rubia molesta, y además, por alguna razón ella no se sentía incomoda, al contrario, se sentía tranquila y realmente quería reírse de la expresión de la rubia en ese momento.

-Si van a seguir así, creo que es mejor que me presente primero- habló el chico que había estado callado todo el tiempo. El chico de pelo azul se acercó a la cobriza y sonrió.

-Soy Chrono Harlaown, el hermano mayor de Fate, es un placer- dijo luego de que la cobriza le dio un apretón de manos en forma de saludo.

-El placer es mío- dijo mientras sonreía. _''No se parece a Fate-chan'' _Pensó mientras lo miraba, la cobriza reconoció que el chico era lindo, pero por alguna razón su mente decía _''Fate lo es más''_, ella no los estaba comparando, es solo que su mente actuaba sola y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, todo eso empezó desde que conoció a la rubia.

-Bueno, entonces es mi turno- habló la mujer de ojos agua marina- mi nombre es Lindy Harlaown, y como habrás escuchando, soy la madre de Fate-chan - dijo mientras la cobriza levantaba su mano para saludarla, pero se sorprendió cuando la mujer la envolvió en un abrazo- ella es tan suave~ - dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, a la cobriza no le importaba, de hecho se sentía bien, pero no esperaba que la mujer la abrazara.

-Okaasan, por favor… - llamo la rubia para hacer el intento de apartarla.

-Está bien, no te molestes- la rubia suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No estoy molesta- Nanoha sonrió _''Es obvio que si lo estás'' _pensó. La cobriza iba a hablar, pero nuevamente fue capturada en un abrazo, esta vez de la otra mujer.

-Sí que es suave-

-¿Tú también, mamá? - la mujer dejó salir una risa.

-Está bien, ya no te molestes- la rubia volteo los ojos.

-Que no estoy molesta-

-Claro- hablo Chrono con una sonrisa burlona. La mujer soltó a la cobriza para luego estrechar su mano.

-Es un placer conocerte, también soy la madre de Fate- dijo con una sonrisa- Precia Testarossa- la cobriza asintió mientras sonreía, luego volteo a ver a la rubia un momento y pudo ver una pizca de miedo, ella sabía perfectamente la razón y la entendía, después de todo Fate había llevado a su familia aún sabiendo la forma de pensar que tenía la cobriza y temía saber su reacción. Nanoha no iba a negar que se divirtiera cuando le dirigió una sonrisa a la rubia y esta mostró una clara sorpresa en su mirada. _''Tan linda'' _Pensó, para luego mirar a la familia de la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, es un verdadero placer conocerlos- dijo para luego voltear hacia Fate y darle un guiño. Nanoha no sabía si había visto bien o no, pero creyó haber visto un brillo pasar rápido en la mirada de la rubia, no sabía si su vista le estaba fallando, pero si no era así, solo esperaba que ese brillo fuera por ella. La cobriza vio como la pequeña niña que había estado callada todo el tiempo, jalaba la camisa de la rubia para llamar su atención, lo cual logró, ya que Fate miró a la pequeña y se puso a su altura.

-¿Qué pasa, Vivio?, ¿No vas a presentarte? - la niña se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, Nanoha no pudo evitar sentir ternura, además de que los ojos de la niña le daban curiosidad debido a que uno era rojo borgoña y otro verde esmeralda…_ ''Esta pequeña rubia es muy linda'' _Pensó todavía mirándola con ternura. La niña levantó la mirada hacia la cobriza y luego de unos segundos hablo.

-M-mi nombre es Vivio Testarossa Harlaown- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, la cobriza sonrió y al igual que Fate, también se puso a su altura.

-Es un placer conocerte, Vivio- la nombrada se sonrojo, pero aun así formó una sonrisa. Nanoha volvió a sonreír y acercó su mano al cabello de la pequeña para acariciarlo y terminar recibiendo nuevamente una sonrisa. La niña miró a la rubia quien estaba mirando a la cobriza fijamente.

-Fate-mama, ¿Puedo tomar una galleta? - la cobriza abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar la forma en que la niña llamó a la rubia. _''¿Fate-mama?... eso quiere decir que''._

-Claro, pero no comas muchas- la niña asintió y camino hacia una mesa donde estaban dichas galletas y otros tipos de aperitivos- ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa? - pregunto la rubia a la cobriza luego de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- ¿Ah?... n-no… no es nada- Fate la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Supongo que te sorprende saber que tengo una hija- no era una pregunta, y la cobriza lo sabía, pero igual asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo un poco - los familiares de la rubia ya no estaban cerca, todos habían seguido a la niña por las galletas, y la cobriza se sentía un poco incómoda, no sabía qué decir.

-Ya veo- la rubia parecía estar igual. Realmente habían cosas que decir, y más por parte de la cobriza, pero ella no se atrevía- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? - pregunto, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y por suerte lo logro.

-Sí, la verdad no me lo esperaba- Nanoha tomó inconscientemente la mano de la rubia y sonrió, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de cierta castaña a lo lejos- gracias por tomarte las molestias de venir, Fate-chan- la nombrada sonrió.

-No es ninguna molestia, es divertido estar contigo- la cobriza se sonrojo, pero no apartó la mirada, tampoco iba a negar que la caricia que la mano de la rubia le estaba haciendo a la suya se sentía bien- por cierto… ¿Ya te dije que luces hermosa? - pregunto la rubia, provocando otro sonrojo y una sonrisa a Nanoha.

-Sí, me lo dijiste esta mañana- Fate se acercó un poco más.

-Entonces déjame decirlo de nuevo- dichas esas palabras se acercó al oído de la cobriza y susurro- te ves realmente hermosa, Nanoha- a la nombrada se le hizo imposible ocultar su rubor, pero de verdad le gustaba el sentimiento que la invadió, por eso una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras veía fijamente a los orbes borgoña.

**…**

La fiesta estaba realmente divertida, a Nanoha le encantaba poder estar con su familia y amigos al mismo tiempo y eso Hayate lo sabía, después de todo era su amiga de infancia, y es por eso que la castaña sabía que la cobriza actuaba extraño cuando estaba cerca de la rubia, no era un cambio de personalidad, Nanoha seguía siendo la misma, nunca le gusto ser alguien que no era frente a otros, pero no era el tipo de persona que se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba. Hayate la había atrapado varias veces ese día viendo a la rubia fijamente, y no pudo evitar reírse por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. _''Me pregunto si ya te has dado cuenta, Nanoha-chan'' _Pensó, dando un sorbo a su refresco y sintiendo el aire de la tarde.

-Te ves muy pensativa- escucho, antes de sentir un beso en su mejilla. La castaña sonrió y volteo a ver a su novia.

-Es porque lo estoy- la rubia sonrió.

-Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con Nanoha-san… y Fate - la castaña al oír el nombre de la segunda sonrió.

-Tú también lo notaste- la chica la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Es demasiado obvio- la castaña dejó salir una risa.

-Pues para Nanoha-chan no… -

-No ha dejado de mirar a Fate en todo el día- Hayate asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su novia.

-He estado contando sus sonrojos- a la rubia se le escapó una risa.

-Me asombras, yo perdí la cuenta- la castaña sonrió y se acercó a su novia para tomarla de la cintura.

-Hoy quise contenerme y no estar tan pegada a ti, ya sabes, por Nanoha-chan… pero- rozó los labios de la chica, para luego besarlos, Carim sonrió y correspondió al beso- es… imposible… tener… mis manos lejos…- decía entre besos.

-Así que por eso huías- dijo la rubia luego de separarse del beso, pero no del agarre de la castaña.

-Yo no huyo… y menos de ti- dijo para luego probar nuevamente sus labios, esta vez con más deseo que hace un momento.

-Ejem… - la castaña se separó de su novia y miró a la cobriza, quien estaba parada en la puerta de la cafetería con una clara expresión de incomodidad- quería hablar contigo, pero si estas ocupada puedo… -

-No te preocupes por eso, voy a aprovechar para ir a ver a Momoko-san, creo que me necesitaba- hablo la rubia mientras salía casi huyendo del lugar. Hayate se sintió traicionada, pero le quito importancia y miró a su amiga.

-Siento… que hayas…-

-No importa- interrumpió la cobriza, para después acercarse y continuar hablando- quería agradecerte de nuevo… si no hubieras hecho esto, seguramente estaría en mi departamento en este momento viendo alguna película- la castaña suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que no es a mí a quien debes de agradecer- la cobriza enarco una ceja.

-Claro que debo…- la castaña suspiro.

-Nanoha-chan, yo quería hacerte un fiesta sorpresa, pero como últimamente estamos apartadas debido a… ya sabes…- la cobriza asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería su amiga- pues decidí que este año no lo haría… pero entonces, ayer fui al departamento de Fate-chan con Carim- la cobriza enarco una ceja, ahora mostrando más curiosidad- y pues, luego de tanto hablar, le dije que hoy era tu cumpleaños- la castaña sonrió a su amiga antes de volver a hablar- fue allí cuando ella sonrió y dijo que deberíamos de hacerte una fiesta- los ojos de la cobriza se abrieron en sorpresa.

-Entonces, la idea fue de Fate-chan- no era un pregunta, pero aun así la castaña asintió.

-Ya era muy tarde y no había mucho tiempo, pero ella se las arregló para hacerte la fiesta- Hayate suspiro mientras sonreía- me pidió que llamara a tus padres para informarles y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo- Nanoha se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír- luego llamó a su familia para pedirle ayuda, y fue así como terminamos la fiesta a tiempo… además, tuvimos suerte de que no tuvieras planes para hoy- agregó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ella no me dijo nada-

-Ella es así… ahora ya sabes a quien tienes que agradecerle- la cobriza asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-De todas formas, gracias Hayate-chan, tú también ayudaste- Nanoha abrazo a su amiga y la castaña correspondió el abrazo.

-No hay problema...- se separó del abrazo y miró a su amiga con ligera tristeza en su mirada- espero que algún día volvamos a ser las mismas de antes…- la cobriza no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza- bueno, luego te veo, voy a buscar a Carim-

-Está bien- luego de que la castaña se fuera, Nanoha dejó escapar un suspiro y luego una risa. Por alguna razón se sentía realmente muy bien, no podía creer que la rubia era la mente maestra de todo eso, lo que más le gustaba era el hecho de que Fate había pensado en ella. Nanoha realmente no se lo esperaba, después de todo apenas se conocían, aunque ella ha estado pensando mucho en la rubia desde que se conocieron y estaba segura de que ella también hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera el cumpleaños de la oji borgoña.

**…**

Ya la fiesta había terminado, ahora todos se estaban yendo y solo se quedaban las personas más cercanas a la cobriza incluyendo a Fate, quien ahora estaba hablando con Momoko mientras cargaba a su hija dormida. Los familiares de la rubia se habían ido ya, después de todo el día siguiente era lunes, ella tenía que trabajar y su hija tenía que estudiar, Fate sabía que tenía que irse ya, Vivio tenía que dormirse antes de las ocho para levantarse temprano y sin sueño, y la hora ya se le había pasado, pero a la rubia se le hacía imposible apartarse de la cobriza, y si no estaba cerca de ella, por alguna razón terminaba pensándola, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento, aunque tampoco le molestaba.

-Fate-chan, déjame darte las gracias otra vez por esta fiesta para Nanoha-chan- dijo en voz baja la mujer, sabiendo que la rubia no quería que la cobriza lo supiera, ella ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, solo quería ver a Nanoha y cuando Hayate le comento que era su cumpleaños, simplemente quiso sorprenderla con una fiesta, y definitivamente valió la pena. A la rubia le encantó la sonrisa que había puesto la cobriza al ver la fiesta, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos lavanda.

-No tiene que agradecer… - la mujer frente a ella sonrió.

-Eres una buena persona, Fate-chan, seguro que Nanoha piensa lo mismo- la rubia sonrió.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme, Vivio tiene clases mañana- la mujer asintió con la cabeza para luego darle un abrazo.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras-

-Gracias, por supuesto que vendré seguido, aquí venden los mejores pasteles- la mujer dejó salir una risa mientras la rubia se daba la vuelta para retirarse. Fate busco a la cobriza con la mirada para despedirse, y la encontró hablando con Hayate y Carim, por lo que pudo ver parecía que ya se estaban despidiendo, así que aprovecho para despedirse de la castaña y su prima también.

-Fate-chan, ya te iba a buscar para despedirme- hablo la castaña al ver a la rubia acercarse.

-Lo mismo venia a hacer- respondió.

-Veo que Vivio ya se durmió- hablo Carim, y la rubia asintió.

-No está acostumbrada a dormir tan tarde-

-Bueno, entonces te veo luego, no quiero quitarte más tiempo- le dijo la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Sí, lo mismo digo- Hablo la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿No quieren que las lleve? - ofreció, pero la castaña se negó.

-No, mi departamento queda cerca y Carim se va a quedar conmigo hoy- luego ella miró a la cobriza- nos vemos luego, Nanoha-chan- la nombrada asintió y se despidió con la mano mientras veía a las chica salir del lugar. Fate miró a la cobriza de reojo, era extraño que no haya dicho nada desde que se acercó.

-Bueno… yo también me voy- la cobriza asintió- ¿Quieres que te lleve?... - pregunto, se supone que solo iba a despedirse, pero no quería dejarla todavía.

-Ya es tarde, tienes que llevar a Vivio, no quiero quitarte tiem…-

-No pasa nada- interrumpió, alcanzando la mano de la cobriza con la suya- yo te traje, yo te llevo- Nanoha suspiro y luego de unos segundos asintió.

-Si digo que no, seguirás insistiendo- la rubia sonrió.

-Entonces vamos- dijo para luego llevarla hacia la puerta, mientras acomodaba mejor a Vivio con su otro brazo.

-Espera, deja que me despida de mis padres- detuvo a la rubia, pero antes de decir algo más, su madre apareció a la vista y sonrió.

-No te preocupes hija, cuídate, yo le digo a tu padre que te despediste- dijo la mujer despidiéndose mientras agitaba su mano. Fate al escuchar las palabras de la mujer sonrió y continuó caminando hasta su auto, para luego abrir primero la puerta a la cobriza y luego la puerta de atrás para recostar a su hija.

-Todo listo- dijo ya estando dentro y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, luego encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. Nanoha se encontraba en silencio mirando por la ventana del vehículo, luego de unos segundos volteo a ver a la rubia quien estaba centrada en el camino con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprendió un poco… que tuvieras una hija- dijo luego de unos segundos, recibiendo una mirada rápida de la rubia.

\- ¿Por eso estas tan callada? - pregunto, recibiendo una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho ella es realmente tierna… solo me asombro que…- la cobriza no dijo nada más, en lugar de eso, volvió la mirada a la ventana. Fate dejó escapar una pequeña risa y completo lo que Nanoha quería decir.

-Te asombra que siendo tan joven tenga una hija- la cobriza miró a la rubia con un poco de sorpresa, lo que significaba que Fate estaba en lo cierto.

-Yo…- la rubia tomó la mano de la cobriza, quien se sonrojo y apretó un poco más el agarre.

-No pasa nada- dejó escapar un suspiro con la mirada todavía centrada en el camino- Vivio es mi hija, pero no compartimos lazos de sangre- Nanoha miró a la rubia con sorpresa y curiosidad- ella perdió a sus padres en un accidente de auto en el que ella también iba, pero logró salvarse…- Nanoha acaricio su mano con el dedo pulgar mientras le prestaba toda su atención.

\- ¿Conocías a sus padres?- la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Conocí a Vivio en el hospital, cuando fui a curar mi brazo luego de una caída en el campo- la rubia al ver la preocupación de la cobriza negó con la cabeza- no era gran cosa, solo un moretón- aclaró y continuó- vi a Vivio por la ventana de la puerta recostada en una camilla… la curiosidad me ganó y le pregunte al doctor a cargo de ella sobre su situación- la rubia apretó la mano de la cobriza suavemente- él me comentó lo que le había sucedido… y me dijo que no tenía familiares que respondiera por ella, así que estaba totalmente sola, y ya sabes a donde llevan a los niños que no tienen familia…-

-Así que decidiste adoptarla- la rubia asintió.

-Estuve con ella todo el tiempo en el hospital, así pude conocerla mejor y ella a mi… y un día antes de que le dieran el alta, decidió que quería irse conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se estacionaba cerca del edificio donde vivía la cobriza.

-Disculpa por hacer que me contaras eso…- dijo avergonzada, no quería que la rubia pensara que le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás.

-No hay problema… - la rubia soltó la mano de la cobriza y se bajó del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto- entonces, te veo mañana- la cobriza asintió con la cabeza, pero ninguna se movió. Nanoha miró fijamente los ojos borgoña, sintiéndose avergonzada debido a que ella realmente no quería irse y su cuerpo actuaba solo quedándose allí parado.

-B-buenas noches- dijo mientras un sonrojo subía a su rostro, pero aun así se acercó a Fate y beso su mejilla.

-Gracias por la fiesta- la rubia se sorprendió un poco por las palabras que también la habían dejado confundida- sí, Fate-chan, sé que tú fuiste la mente maestra de todo esto- la rubia abrió la boca para defenderse, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo- de verdad, gracias, me divertí mucho- se inclinó de nuevo para dejar otro beso en su mejilla- nos vemos- susurro con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio. Fate estaba parada fuera del auto mirando a la cobriza alejarse, luego cuando vio que Nanoha ya estaba en la entrada del edificio, caminó hacia ella.

\- ¡Nanoha! - la llamo, logrando hacer que la nombrada volteara. La realidad era que Nanoha estaba debatiendo con ella misma, sabía que tenía que irse, sabía que la rubia tenía que llegar a su casa para acostar a su hija... Pero Nanoha no quería irse, y tampoco quería que Fate se fuera. A la cobriza le gustaba la presencia de la rubia, y le gustaba mirarla a los ojos, le gustaba tomar su mano y le encantaba ese sentimiento cálido que invadía su interior cuando estaban cerca, así que agradeció a la rubia mentalmente por haberla llamado.

\- ¿Si? - pregunto, cuando la rubia ya se estaba acercando a ella.

-Yo quería darte esto…- metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja roja con un lazo, para luego abrirla y enseñar un collar con una pequeña esfera roja, la cual mostró un brillo al ser sacada de la caja. Nanoha abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras veía el regalo- todo el día estuve buscando una forma para dártelo, pero no la encontré… hasta ahora- la cobriza miró a la rubia, quien parecía nerviosa.

-Fate-chan… yo no puedo...- la nombrada tomó la mano de la cobriza.

-Acéptalo, por favor…- Fate hizo que Nanoha se volteara para colocar el collar alrededor de su cuello. La cobriza se sonrojo cuando sintió el aliento de la rubia en su nuca, aunque no iba a negar que le gustaba la sensación- si no te gusta…no lo uses, pero quiero que lo tengas- Nanoha volteo y rodeo el cuello de la rubia para atraerla en un abrazo.

-No me gusta… me encanta- Nanoha volvió a besar su mejilla mientras Fate envolvía sus brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Eso me alegra- susurro y apretó su agarre, la noche era fría, sin embargo las dos se sentían cálidas en los brazos de la otra, pero… - … Nanoha…- susurro Fate, ella no quería romper el abrazo, pero se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Ya sé… te tienes que ir- Nanoha sintió cuando Fate asintió con la cabeza- te veo mañana entonces… - susurro mientras se apartaba, lentamente entró al edificio con la mirada en la rubia y con una sonrisa, mientras que, Fate se quedó allí parada hasta que ya no pudo ver a Nanoha.

La cobriza llegó a su departamento y luego de cerrar la puerta dejó salir un suspiro y una sonrisa, mientras su mano tocaba la joya que descansaba en su pecho… _''Ya quiero que sea mañana''_ pensó mientras su sonrisa crecía... y aunque intentara ocultarlo o negarlo, ella sabía perfectamente que la razón de su emoción… era cierta rubia.

**…**

**Ya el cap 3 por fin… y creo que en este hubo mucho NanoFate… pero esperen a ver el capitulo 4… no se preocupen, no pienso hacer ningún spoiler.**

**Nos leemos luegooo, pórtense bien y coman muchos vegetales, sobre todo zanahorias.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMAAAAAAAAA.**

**Por cierto Mary, me impresiono un poco tu comentario, ¿Cómo sabes que la de youtube soy yo? no recuerdo haberlo dicho... pero bueno, gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste esta historia. espero volver a leerte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Por fin lunes, y lo más extraño de este día era que la cobriza se había levantado sin ninguna queja y sin cansancio, incluso se levantó antes de que la alarma sonará y eso definitivamente, no era normal en Nanoha Takamachi. Normalmente los lunes se arrastraba por su cama hasta la alarma refunfuñando y luego la golpeaba para que se callara y así poder dormir cinco minutos más, pero ese día era todo lo opuesto, ya ella estaba vestida y totalmente arreglada mientras desayunaba waffles con miel y una taza de café.

La cobriza tenía una mirada brillante que ya hace tiempo que se había ido, pero ahora había vuelto e incluso se puede decir que con más intensidad, también desde que se despertó ha estado sonriendo inconscientemente y el sentimiento cálido en su pecho la hacía sentir de maravilla. Nanoha miró hacia el reloj de pared y sonrió al ver que ya era hora de irse, por lo que rápidamente se encargó del plato sucio y tomó su cartera con los trabajos de sus alumnos que había corregido el sábado. El camino hacia el trabajo estaba calmado, no había tanto tráfico por lo cual pudo llegar incluso antes de lo esperado, ya que ella normalmente llegaba solo un minuto antes de que las clases empezaran.

-Llegue unos veinte minutos antes- dijo entrando al salón de clases y acomodándose en su asiento- hoy hace buen día- miró hacia la ventana y se estiró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios- … me gustaría tener una vista hacia el campo de fútbol- susurro y luego soltó un suspiro- … ¿Qué estará haciendo Fate-chan? - se preguntó ahora con la rubia en la mente- no quiero molestarla, apenas está empezando el día… tal vez ni siquiera ha llegado- dejó escapar otro suspiro _''Me pregunto si tiene novio'' _pensó de repente, no queriendo decirlo en voz alta _''Seguramente sí… ella es realmente hermosa, es imposible que no esté saliendo con alguien''_ poco a poco la sonrisa de la cobriza creció _''Tiene una sonrisa hermosa, sus manos son suaves, su voz también lo es al igual que su cabello… de hecho, toda ella es suave… y sus ojos son wow... son tan brillantes y hermosos, son únicos… y ni hablar de su personalidad, ella es tan buena, tan amable y cariñosa'' _\- Fate-chan, si fueras un chico, probablemente me enamoraría de ti- dijo sonriente, para luego procesar sus palabras y taparse la boca con asombro _''¿Qué acabo de decir?''_\- Mou, está mal pensar así… - suspiró y empezó a acomodar sus cosas- ella no tiene que ser un chico para enamorarm…- volvió a taparse la boca para no continuar…_''Por alguna razón siento que si ella fuera un chico… no sería igual… '' _Pensó nuevamente.

-Nanoha, llegaste temprano hoy- la cobriza se tenso y volteo a ver al rubio que acababa de entrar al salón, se giró en la silla y lo miró con el ceño fruncido- amor… entiendo que estés molesta, pero vine a felicitarte… tarde, pero seguro… - dijo sabiendo de la cobriza no estaba contenta con él.

-Pudiste llamar… - se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente esperando respuesta.

-Estaba muy ocupado, Nanoha- el chico suspiro- no te molestes por algo como eso, por dios, apenas está empezando el día… por favor… - se acercó y la acorralo en la silla, mientras que Nanoha apartaba el rostro para evitar ser besada, pero el rubio no la dejo y tomó su cara con un poco de fuerza para luego besarla- feliz cumpleaños- susurro contra sus labios, mientras que la cobriza continuaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido e iba a responder pero…

-Ejem… - los dos se apartaron para mirar a la persona parada en la puerta. Nanoha se levantó de la silla y pasó su mano por su boca para limpiarse, ella estaba realmente molesta, y le dolían las mejillas por el agarre del rubio, pero al mirar a la rubia en la puerta olvido todo eso.

-Fate-chan… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - formó una sonrisa y se acercó a la rubia, quien parecía incómoda.

-Solo venia a ver como estabas… lamento interrumpir… debería venir en otro momento- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse, pero la cobriza inconscientemente se acercó para tomar su mano y así detenerla.

-Espera un momento… - la rubia se detuvo a esperar las palabras de la cobriza, pero Nanoha no dijo nada, realmente no sabía que decir, no encontraba las palabras, pero no quería que la rubia se fuera.

-Ya yo me iba de todas formas- hablo el rubio, quien había sido ignorado desde que apareció la rubia- Nanoha…- se detuvo frente a la cobriza antes de salir y miró su mano que aun estaba tomando la de la rubia- ¿Podemos salir a cenar hoy? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Fate parecía incómoda con la situación, pero aunque intentara irse no podía, Nanoha no tenía intención de soltarla, aunque probablemente ni ella sabía que su mano todavía estaba tomando la de la rubia.

-Voy a estar ocupada- el rubio frunció levemente el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, me voy entonces…- le dio una mirada a la rubia e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo- un placer… - dijo antes de salir por donde entró. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ninguna sabía exactamente qué decir y el silencio era realmente incomodo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y Fate se dio cuenta de que el agarre en su mano seguía allí.

-Eh… Nanoha…- llamó suavemente.

\- ¿Mmm? - estaba mirando hacia otro lado para evitar a los borgoña.

-Mi mano…- la cobriza abrió más los ojos y se sonrojo mientras soltaba la mano de Fate y volteaba para ver su reacción.

-L...lo siento… - dijo avergonzada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más al ver como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la rubia… - ¿Qué?... - pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido y un pequeño puchero.

-Nada… - Nanoha agrandó su puchero, para ella era obvio que la rubia estaba mintiendo. Nanoha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin darse cuenta de que en lugar de intimidar a Fate, le estaba causando ternura- está bien, me rindo… - dijo soltando una pequeña risa- pero deja de hacer caras tiernas- Nanoha la miró sintiéndose ofendida.

-No son caras tiernas- defendió, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, te recomiendo que no hagas esas caras cuando intentes intimidar a alguien…- la cobriza enarco una ceja sin comprender las palabras, y Fate decidió aclararse- vas a matarlo de diabetes- dijo antes de reírse otra vez.

-Mou, Fate-chan, es en serio, dime la razón por la que te reíste- la nombrada tomó la mano de la cobriza y la acerco un poco más a ella sin objeción por parte de la otra.

-Solo estaba pensando que te ves muy tierna… - dijo mientras su mano acomodaba un cabello rebelde de la cobriza detrás de su oreja.

-Dime la verdad...- dijo sonrojada por las palabras, por la cercanía y por la mano que acariciaba su mejilla.

-Te juro que es la verdad- Nanoha la miró a los ojos y confirmó sus dudas, Fate no le estaba mintiendo. Pasaron segundos en silencio de nuevo, ninguna dijo nada, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo que ninguna quería romper… sin embargo el teléfono de Fate se encargó de interrumpir avisando a su dueña que tenía un mensaje- lo siento…- se disculpó mientras se apartaba y sacaba su teléfono para revisarlo y fruncir el ceño levemente.

\- ¿Pasó algo…? - Pregunto preocupada por la reacción de la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras respondía el mensaje.

-Parece que Vivio está enferma, tengo que ir a buscarla- Nanoha también se preocupó, a pesar de no haber conocido mucho a la niña, ella le había tomado cierto cariño-... pero mi auto lo tiene Carim…- puso una mano en su sien con frustración.

-Yo te llevo… - ofreció, recibiendo una sonrisa y una negación.

-Pero, tus estudiantes…- la cobriza negó con la cabeza y tomó su bolso y sus llaves para luego tomar la mano de Fate y llevársela fuera de la universidad.

-No te preocupes, siempre tengo un sustituto por si tengo que irme- dijo caminando a paso rápido hacia el estacionamiento, _''Espero puedas controlarlos Teana-chan''_ rogó mentalmente, esperando no meterse en problemas por no avisar que se iba.

Las chicas subieron al auto y Nanoha no tardó en ponerlo en marcha, _''Yo pensaba que hoy iba a ser un día tranquilo'' _Suspiró y miró a Fate, quien hablaba con la maestra de Vivio. Por suerte el camino no estaba tan transitado y los semáforos estaban a su favor, razón por la cual lograron llegar antes de lo esperado.

-Su maestra me dijo que tiene fiebre…- Fate suspiro mientras bajaba del auto de la cobriza y ésta hacía lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, Fate-chan- tomó la mano de la rubia en forma de consuelo mientras caminaban por la escuela- Vivio es igual de fuerte que tú- Fate sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es bueno saber que me ves como alguien fuerte- Nanoha apartó la mirada, pero no soltó su mano. Fate volvió a cambiar su expresión- me siento mal por no haberme dado cuenta, ella se veía muy bien esta mañana- dijo acariciando la mano de Nanoha con su pulgar, por alguna razón se había acostumbrado a eso y a la cobriza parecía no molestarle.

-Seguramente la fiebre empezó ya estando en la escuela- la rubia asintió y volvió a suspirar. Ambas chicas se pararon frente a la puerta de la enfermería de la escuela y Fate toco la puerta para que esta se abriera unos segundos después, dejando ver a una mujer un poco baja con el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos un poco más claros que lo de Fate. Nanoha se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer allí y por instinto soltó la mano de la rubia, recibiendo una mirada confundida- Shamal…- saludo la cobriza a la mujer, quien sonrió y saludó con la mano alegremente.

-Vaya, Nanoha-chan, que sorpresa verte por acá- la nombrada asintió y Fate las miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿La conoces? - la cobriza asintió.

-Es la prima de Hayate- la mujer asintió- ella estuvo ayer en la fiesta- Fate abrió los ojos entre sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Lo siento, es que ayer habían muchas personas y… - la mujer agitó la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, deja que me presente, soy Shamal Yagami- extendió su mano y Fate la tomó.

-Soy...-

-Fate Testarossa Harlaown, la prima de Carim- término la mujer, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la rubia quien tenía una ceja enarcada- Hayate-chan me hablo de un poco de ti -

-Oh, ya veo- dijo comprendiendo la razón.

-Debes ser la mamá de Vivio- no era una pregunta, la mujer sabia que la cobriza no tenía hijos ni sobrinos, además de que vio a la niña con su mamá el día anterior.

-Sí, ¿Como esta? - preguntó, volviendo a su preocupación, mientras la mujer se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar al lugar.

-Ella está durmiendo en este momento, su maestra me comento que había llegado bien a la escuela, pero luego de una hora la niña empezó a calentarse- la rubia se acercó a la niña dormida en la cama para tocar su frente- la fiebre bajó hace media hora, no te preocupes, ella solo tiene que descansar- la rubia asintió y cargo a la niña en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y Nanoha se acercó para tomar su mochila y zapatos.

-Gracias, Shamal- habló la cobriza mientras sonreía en agradecimiento.

-No pasa nada, es mi trabajo… pero me sorprendió verte aquí- Nanoha apartó la mirada.

-A mí también… pensé que trabajabas en la enfermería de un instituto- la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Decidí cambiarme… -

-Ya veo…- Nanoha empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- ya es hora de irnos- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Fate- Gracias de nuevo Shamal, fue lindo verte- la mujer asintió mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió. Fate se inclinó en forma de despedida antes de salir del lugar junto a la cobriza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto, a lo que Nanoha respondió con un asentimiento.

-Sí… -

-Fate-mamá…- susurro la niña contra su cuello, sacando una leve sonrisa a la rubia, _''Que tierna, habla dormida''_ pensó Nanoha mirando como la pequeña intentaba hundirse más en el cuello de Fate… _''¿Cómo se sentirá hacer eso?''_ Pensó, sintiéndose avergonzada, pero no arrepentida por sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que llevarla a casa para que duerma… - susurro para evitar despertarla. Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al auto.

**…**

Nanoha estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Vivio mientras veía como Fate recostaba a la niña dormida en la cama y la cubría con una manta. Ella tenía pensado llevar a Fate a su departamento y luego irse, pero por una parte también estaba preocupada por la niña y por la otra no quería alejarse de la rubia, así que cuando Fate le preguntó si podía quedarse ella no pudo negarse, y terminó allí, viendo como Fate acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

-Fate-mamá… - susurro la niña, abriendo los ojos lentamente y viendo a la rubia y luego a la cobriza- ¿Interrumpí la cita de Fate-mamá? - preguntó con ojos tristes. Un sonrojo oscuro cubrió casi todo el rostro de Nanoha, y Fate solo negó con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas.

-No Vivio, solo estábamos trabajando…- la niña sonrió al saber que no hizo nada malo. Nanoha intentó centrarse en cualquier cosa para borrar su sonrojo y luego le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la rubia al ver que estaba evitando reírse… _''Estúpidos sonrojos'' _Pensó.

-Mamá…- llamó de nuevo, y la rubia hizo un sonido para darle a entender que estaba escuchando- ¿Puedo comer helado? - la cobriza sintió que su corazón dio un salto al ver la mirada suplicante de la pequeña que definitivamente era demasiado tierna, y a pesar que Fate también se moría de la ternura, el bien de su hija estaba por delante, así que negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes Vivio… eso solo hará que te sientas peor- la niña hizo un pequeño puchero, pareciéndose a la cobriza por un momento. La rubia suspiro cuando vio a la pequeña cruzarse de brazos- mi princesita… puedes tener lo que quieras, puedo llevarte a la sala y darte palomitas de maíz mientras ves todas las películas de Disney que quieras…- Nanoha se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse al ver lo manipulable que era Fate- Pero no puedes comer helado con fiebre…-

\- ¿Puedo ver Frozzen? - preguntó la niña, recibiendo un asentimiento. Fate cargo a Vivio de nuevo y tomó la manta.

\- ¿Qué?... - pregunto a Nanoha, quien la miraba con diversión.

-Oh, nada- dijo antes de guiñarle y caminar hacia la sala. Fate sonrió y la siguió- ne, Vivio… - la nombrada volteo a ver a la cobriza luego de ser recostada en el sofá- ¿quieres que te haga una sopa? - la niña sonrió y asintió con emoción.

\- ¡Con muchas papas! - Nanoha sonrió por tanta ternura y asintió con la cabeza, para luego caminar hacia la cocina y toparse con la mirada divertida de Fate.

-Luego soy yo la manipulable- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, cállate- Fate dejo salir una risa y se acercó para ayudar a Nanoha, ya que estaba segura de que la cobriza no iba a saber dónde encontrar todos los ingredientes. Mientras Nanoha cocinaba, la rubia la ayudaba lavando lo que ensuciaba, que realmente era muy poco, o también la ayudaba encontrando algunas cosas para ella. Vivio estaba centrada en el televisor con una manta y un tazón de palomitas, cortesía de cierta rubia. La niña miraba de vez en cuando hacia la cocina y sonreía cuando veía a Nanoha pegarle en la mano a la rubia cuando ésta intentaba probar la comida que aún no estaba lista. Pasada media hora, Nanoha se sentó junto a Vivio y Fate hizo lo mismo del otro lado mientras ponía los platos en la mesita frente al sofá, la cobriza tomó un plato y soplo la cuchara con sopa para luego ofrecérsela a Vivio- ¿Qué tal? - la niña asintió emocionada.

-Y tiene mucha papa- dijo Fate antes de probarla y abrir los ojos en sorpresa- ¡Esta realmente buena! - dijo con asombro antes de probar de nuevo.

-Gracias…- Fate le sonrió a la cobriza y luego dirigió su vista a la pantalla.

El silencio reino en la habitación mientras veían la película y comían. Vivio no quería que Nanoha dejara de alimentarla, incluso se negó rotundamente cuando Fate quiso hacerlo para que la cobriza pudiera probar su propio plato, pero a Nanoha no parecía importarle, simplemente espero a que la niña terminara y dejó el plato vacío en la mesita para luego tomar el suyo y no pudo evitar reír cuando vio que la niña quería más, así que terminó compartiendo su plato, recibiendo una mirada de disculpa de Fate y una sonrisa divertida. Pasaron unos minutos cuando habían terminado la sopa y ahora se encontraban centradas en la película, Vivio se había sentado en el regazo de la cobriza y Fate se sentó más cerca.

-Eres muy suave- dijo la niña mientras se distraía con las manos de Nanoha y recostaba su espalda en su pecho.

-Tú también… - Nanoha apretó un poco el abrazo y juntó su mejilla con la de Vivio para acariciarla.

-Las dos son suaves y huelen bien- dijo Fate con una sonrisa. Vivio también sonrió.

-Fate-mama también es muy suave-

-Y cálida… - dijo Nanoha cuando un sonrojo estaba empezando a cubrir su rostro. La sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó y se hundió en el sofá mientras suspiraba.

-Dios mío… - tanto Nanoha como Vivio la miraron confundidas, mientras que Fate solo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos- no puedo con tanta ternura…- la cobriza y la pequeña rubia sonrieron mientras se sonrojaban.

-Mira quien lo dice… - susurro Nanoha y sonrió cuando la mano de Fate tomó la suya y entrelazo sus dedos.

**…**

Hayate suspiro y se acomodo la camisa mientras se levantaba de la cama, o por lo menos eso trataba.

-Amor, por favor… tengo que irme- una rubia de ojos azules apretó mas fuerte el agarre de su cintura para evitar que se levantara y con su otra mano mantenía las sábanas que la cubrían su cuerpo en su lugar.

-Quédate - Hayate volvió a suspirar.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que buscar a Signum a su trabajo- Hayate se acercó para darle un beso en los labios y poder levantarse cuando Carim bajo la guardia- además, voy a volver, después de todo es mi departamento- la rubia asintió.

-Pero no te tardes- la castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, le gustaba saber que ella era la única que conocía ese lado infantil de Carim, ya que usualmente ella lucía muy profesional y madura delante de todos.

-Está bien, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - la mujer asintió.

-Alquila una película- con eso, la castaña asintió y dio otro beso antes de salir de la habitación y del departamento.

Caminó hacia el auto que claramente era de Fate y sonrió cuando recordó a la rubia discutiendo con Carim porque ésta no quería comprarse un auto. La castaña miró la hora en la radio mientras manejaba- me da tiempo de alquilar la película primero- dijo, desviándose del camino para luego de unos minutos estacionarse afuera de una tienda. Entró al lugar pensando en los gustos de su novia, aunque Hayate no era para nada fanática del romance, sabía que Carim sí lo era y también sabía que la mujer se molestaría si no alquilaba algo que tuviera romance, por lo que se acercó al pasillo de comedias románticas.

\- ¿Hayate-chan? - la nombrada volteo reconociendo la voz.

-Oh, hola Nanoha-chan- sonrió y se acercó a su amiga- ¿Que te trae por aquí? - la cobriza levantó su mano para enseñar una película- bueno, es obvio, solo alquilan películas aquí – la castaña miró la portada de la película y enarco una ceja- no sabía que te gustaban las animaciones de Disney- la cobriza negó con la cabeza.

\- Es para Vivo, tiene fiebre y quiere ver una maratón de Disney– Hayate enarco una ceja con un poco de diversión lo cual la cobriza no noto- ¿Cual vas a alquilar? – la castaña sonrió al ver que Nanoha hablaba con tranquilidad y no parecía incomoda como las otras veces.

-Carim quiere ver una de romance… - Hayate se había confiado, y ahora se arrepentía de haber hablado. Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y aparto la mirada.

-Ya veo… eso es bueno- la cobriza empezó a jugar con sus dedos- tengo que llevarle esto a Vivio…- se excuso. Por alguna razón todavía no se acostumbraba a la relación de su amiga con Carim.

-Ya veo… - la castaña suspiró al darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado, la cobriza seguía pensando igual. Hayate solo quería ver una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la escuchaba decir ''Estoy feliz por ti'' no era mucho pedir.

\- Ya no sigas así… - Nanoha seguía sin mirarla a los ojos- eres mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que somos niñas… tu rechazo me duele - la castaña quería evitar llamar la atención, pero la molestia era evidente en su rostro- siempre he estado de acuerdo con tus decisiones… incluso cuando siento que estas mal igual te apoyo… porque te quiero como a una hermana y eso es lo que debo hacer-

-Hayate-chan, no deberíamos hablar de es…-

-Por lo menos dime eso mirándome a la cara- Nanoha suspiro molesta al ser interrumpida e hizo lo que se le pidió mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de relaciones… y no deberíamos hablar de eso aquí - Hayate negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso… eres muy descarada- Nanoha frunció más el ceño ante aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada al ver que la castaña no había terminado- no me enamore de Carim por que fuera un chica… y tú deberías de entenderlo- la apunto con el dedo.

\- ¿Por qué debería? - Hayate sonrió con sarcasmo y suspiro para luego mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

-No intentes engañarme… - Nanoha levantó una ceja.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando…? -

\- De que estas enamorada de Fate-chan - Nanoha abrió los ojos en sorpresa y por alguna razón se sonrojo furiosamente- aunque intentes negarlo tu cuerpo te traiciona... - la cobriza negó con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras y miró hacia todos los lugares para comprobar que nadie estuviera escuchando, por suerte la tienda estaba casi vacía y nadie prestaba atención a su pequeña charla- en el fondo sabes que no miento- hablo bajo la castaña, tampoco queriendo llamar la atención.

-No es cierto, no puedes sacar esas conclusiones así com…-

-Por Dios Nanoha, es obvio…- la cobriza se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su nombre sin el mote cariñoso, ella sabía que la castaña estaba molesta y estaba siendo todo lo sería posible- nunca te habías sonrojado y ahora cada vez que se acerca, te toca o te dice algo te sonrojas furiosamente… o ¿Qué me dices de los tartamudeos?, nunca en mi vida te había escuchado tartamudear hasta que ella apareció- Nanoha solo estaba callada, aunque tratara no sabía cómo defenderse- siempre quieres ayudarla y estar cerca de ella… o ¿me equivoco? - Hayate le dio la oportunidad para que respondiera, pero ella no lo hizo- con tu silencio me estás dando la razón… - la castaña se acercó un poco más- eres una de las mejores profesoras, nunca faltas al trabajo ni aunque estuvieras enferma… pero lo hiciste por ella, y si estoy equivocada, dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?- la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa y apretó la bolsa en sus manos.

-Ya me tengo que ir…-Nanoha no miró a la castaña a los ojos en ningún momento mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Deja de huir, haz lo que realmente quieres hacer… yo voy a estar para apoyarte- Nanoha no pudo más y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, dejando a la castaña con una sonrisa triste- lo bueno es que ya se dio cuenta – dijo soltando un suspiro cansado, no sabía si había arruinado su amistad y tampoco quería saberlo. El sonido de un teléfono llamó su atención y se apresuró a contestar sin ver la pantalla - ¿Sí? -

\- ¿Donde estas?, llevo tiempo esperando- La castaña tomó cualquier película y corrió hacia la caja.

-Ya voy llegando, es que hay mucho tráfico- mintió mientras rogaba que la mujer no se molestara.

**…**

Era viernes de nuevo y ya habían pasado solo cuatro días desde la conversación con Hayate, y también desde que empezó a evitar a Fate, era cierto que la rubia no tenía culpa de nada, pero Nanoha sentía que si se acercaba terminaría desbordándose, porque ese mismo día que habló con Hayate, luego de llegar a su departamento pensó en todas las cosas que ésta le había dicho. Nanoha estuvo toda la noche pensando en las palabras de la castaña, pero al llegar la mañana solo decidió ignorar esos pensamientos aunque se le hiciera difícil, solo llego a la conclusión de que le había tomado mucho cariño a Fate y por eso actuaba de esa manera, pensó que tal vez si la evitaba por un tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad… _''No me gusta Fate-chan… solo la quiero como amiga'',_ pensó, intentando centrarse en su trabajo, pero lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que ese pensamiento no la convencía del todo. Nanoha estaba cansada, quería dejar de pensar, pero no podía y aunque intentara negarlo… ella quería ver a la rubia. _''Voy a lavarme la cara''_ pensó que tal vez así se le quitaría el sueño que estaba dominando su cuerpo.

-Takamachi-san, te ves cansada- la nombrada volteo los ojos en fastidio y miró a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

-Buenos días, Nakajima-san… es extraño verte por aquí, tu salón de clases no está ni cerca- la mujer sonrió.

-No pareces alegre de verme- _''Porque no lo estoy'' _dijo mentalmente.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada-

-Ya veo… - era obvio que a la mujer no le importaba, pero a Nanoha tampoco le interesaba la opinión de aquella mujer, lo que quería en ese momento era que Ginga se fuera- bueno, te veré después, voy a ver a Fate-san- la cobriza reaccionó ante la mención de la rubia y frunció levemente el ceño, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Ginga- ¿Pasa algo? - la mujer sonrió mientras hacía la pregunta.

-No… nada, solo me sorprende un poco que te lleves tan bien con ella- la mujer asintió.

-Veo que tú también, aunque creo que últimamente ha estado sola, así que quise invitarla a salir hoy-

-Ya veo… pues suerte con eso- lo último lo dijo con fastidio, estaba molesta y lo estaba demostrando aunque no se diera cuenta.

-No parece que realmente me deseas suerte... - la mujer se acercó a la cobriza mientras sonreía- tal vez si acepta la cita, podamos llegar a algo más… - Nanoha miró hacia otro lado apretando los dientes para no decir nada, pero la sorpresa llegó al darse cuenta de cuál era ese sentimiento molesto que tenía desde que vio a esa mujer… _''Estoy celosa''_ no se lo estaba preguntando, ella estaba afirmándolo.

-Nakajima-san… realmente no me importa-

-Parece que sí - Nanoha ya se estaba cansando de el comportamiento de Nakajima, y prefería irse en lugar de responderle, por lo que se dio la vuelta para retirarse dejando a la mujer con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, pero cuando dio el primer paso empezó a sentirse mareada y con más sueño que hace un momento.

\- Nanoha - la nombrada volteo hacia la voz y se dio cuenta de que todas las barreras que había construido en esos cuatro días se habían derrumbado al ver a la rubia caminando hacia ella.

-Fate-chan- susurro queriendo escapar de esa mirada, pero aunque intentara no podía moverse, sentía que su cabeza giraba hacia todos lados.

-Fate-san- Ginga se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa- justamente iba a verte - Fate frunció levemente el ceño al ver que la mujer no dejaba que se acercara a la cobriza- quería saber si estabas libre- Fate suspiro y tomó a la mujer por los hombros para apartarla con delicadeza.

-Nakajima-san, lo siento, podemos hablar después- no era una pregunta y Ginga lo sabía, ella podía sentir que Fate le hablaba con ligera molestia en su voz. La rubia volteo de nuevo hacia la cobriza y se acercó para tomarla por los brazos y mirarla a los ojos - oye, Nanoha… ¿Estás bien?... - la cobriza asintió con la cabeza, pero la rubia no le creyó y junto sus frentes para luego sorprenderse con la temperatura que tenía- estas ardiendo, ¿Por qué viniste a trabajar así? - a pesar de que la estaba regañando, había dulzura y preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien, Fate-chan - la rubia negó.

-Eres muy terca, bella cobriza- Nanoha se sonrojo, y a pesar del dolor de cabeza sonrió- vamos, te voy a llevar a la enfermería-

-No quiero…- la rubia suspiro e iba a insistir pero la interrumpieron.

\- ¿Que se le va a hacer?... si ella quiere seguir trabajando así, que lo haga - Fate frunció el ceño al igual que Nanoha ante las palabras de Ginga, quien se arrepintió enseguida de haber hablado.

-No voy a dejar que trabaje en ese estado- Ginga miró a la cobriza con molestia.

-Pero ella no quiere… -

-Si no quiere entonces la llevaré en brazos aunque patalee, por no voy a dejar que se esfuerce- Nanoha se sonrojo, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba lo protectora que era la rubia. La cobriza miró a Nakajima y se dio cuenta de que la pelimorada no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente… _''¿Quién se cree que es?''_ Pensó molesta cuando la mujer le dio una mirada desafiante..

-Está bien, Fate-chan, llévame a la enfermería- la rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de escuchar eso, Ginga sonrió y habló.

-Fate-san, ¿Podemos hablar después de que la lleves? - _''Ni se te ocurra…''_ Nanoha iba a hablar para evitar que Nakajima se saliera con la suya, pero se detuvo y bajó la vista al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta al querer a Fate solo para ella, además solo se conocían desde la semana pasada, seguramente la rubia podría pensar que era una molestia y terminaría alejándose de ella… pero… _''no quiero que ella esté con alguien más''_. Fate la miraba con preocupación, olvidándose de la pregunta de Ginga quien estaba parada frente a ellas con el ceño fruncido esperando respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nanoha? - la nombrada negó con la cabeza y levantó la vista para mirarla con una sonrisa que claramente era falsa y Fate se dio cuenta de eso. Nanoha recordó en ese momento las palabras de Hayate mientras intentaba no derramar lágrimas_''… estoy enamorada de ella''_ pensó con los ojos aguados preocupando más a la rubia quien se acercó para tocar su mejilla- ¿Te duele la cabeza?, ¿Te sientes mareada?... - Nanoha asintió para evitar más preguntas e inconscientemente abrazo a Fate y metió su cara en su cuello. La fiebre estaba afectando mucho su cuerpo, incluso le ardían los ojos y la situación en la que estaba solo hacía que se sintiera peor… _''No me importa ser egoísta''_ Pensó.

-Tengo sueño… - Fate asintió.

-Vamos a la enfermería- la cobriza asintió y se apartó avergonzada mientras Fate solo le sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla-

-Quédate conmigo…- susurro provocando que la sonrisa de Fate creciera.

-Tenía pensado hacerlo aunque no me lo pidieras- la rubia tomó la mano de Nanoha y volteo para ver a Ginga quien todavía esperaba- lo siento, Ginga… tal vez para otro día- la mujer suspiro y sin decir nada pasó al lado de la rubia yéndose a paso rápido. Fate levantó una ceja sin comprender el comportamiento, pero le quitó importancia cuando Nanoha le dio un leve apretón en su mano para llamar su atención- vamos - las chicas caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la cobriza decidió romperlo.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?, siempre estás en el campo o en la oficina- Fate sonrió y la miró un momento antes de volver a mirar al frente.

-Venia a verte… - su sonrisa cayó y le dio un leve apretón a la mano de Nanoha- últimamente me has estado evitando… y no digas que no es cierto- dijo cuando vio que Nanoha iba a contradecirla.

-Es solo que… tuve una discusión con Hayate-chan- bajó la cabeza para que la rubia no viera su sonrojo.

-Ella me comento sobre eso -

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto rápidamente, temiendo que la castaña le haya contado todo a la rubia.

-Solo me dijo que tuvieron una pequeña discusión, ella no especificado- levantó una ceja curiosa al ver que la cobriza había suspirado de alivio.

-Ya veo… - se detuvieron frente a una puerta corrediza con la inscripción ''Enfermería'' en ella. Fate abrió la puerta y dejo que Nanoha pasara primero para luego cerrar y mirar alrededor y darse cuenta de que no había nadie- supongo que volveré más tarde- antes de que Nanoha pudiera darse la vuelta para irse, la rubia la detuvo por la cintura y la guió a la camilla.

-No vas a ningún lado… - Nanoha soltó un puchero, ella no quería quedarse, sabía que si lo hacía la rubia le haría preguntas que definitivamente no quería responder- acuéstate, voy a ver si consigo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza- la cobriza solo se sentó en la camilla mientras refunfuñaba cosas como ''Estoy bien'' o ''No me duele tanto''. Fate se acercó hacia un gabinete y miro las diferentes cajas y frascos de medicina que había, tomó la indicada y luego pasó a llenar un vaso de plástico con agua, para luego volver a la cobriza y entregarlo- tomate esto y luego te acuestas- con otro suspiro, Nanoha asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió, excepto acostarse –Nanoha…- la rubia la llamó en tono de reprenda.

-Mou, Fate-chan, no tengo sueño- Fate sonrió ante el comportamiento de la cobriza, _''Parece una niña'' _Pensó, llevando su mano a la majilla de la chica.

-Ya que no tienes sueño...- se acercó un poco más - ¿Puedes decirme por qué me estabas evitando? - Nanoha maldijo mentalmente, arrepintiéndose de no haberle hecho caso a la rubia.

-Ya te dije, tuve un discusión con Hayate-chan…-

-Pero eso no tiene que ver conmigo… - la cobriza miró hacia otro lado - entiendo que hayas discutido con Hayate, pero ¿Eso en que me involucra a mí? - Fate hizo que Nanoha la mirara otra vez- ¿Hice algo malo…? - Nanoha no pudo pensar con claridad cuando la rubia junto sus frentes.

-Yo… es que… - Fate se había acercado tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba entre las piernas de la cobriza- yo… no quiero ser una molestia para ti… - en parte no era una mentira, ella no quería incomodar a la rubia en ningún momento.

\- ¿Pero qué dices?... Nanoha, nunca serás una molestia- la nombrada hizo un puchero.

-Claro que sí… por mi culpa no pudiste hablar con Ginga… - Fate envolvió sus brazos inconscientemente alrededor de la cintura de la cobriza.

-No digas eso, realmente no me importa… esa chica ha estado yendo a buscarme mucho últimamente... - la rubia suspiró con molestia- siempre me pregunta si quiero salir a tomar algo… - Nanoha cubrió su boca para evitar reírse de la expresión de Fate- y no importa cuántas veces le digo que estoy ocupada, siempre vuelve- la cobriza se mordió el labio de tanta ternura, jamás había visto a Fate hacer un puchero, y ahora que la vio, se dio cuenta de que es súper tierna.

-Pues parece que le gustas… - soltó sin darse cuenta, para luego abrir los ojos en sorpresa y avergonzarse por sus palabras.

-No sé si es eso… pero ella a mi no me gusta- Fate no se había tomado con sorpresa lo que dijo Nanoha, se veía muy calmada y distraída, ya que tampoco estaba mirando a la cobriza, ésta se quedó observando a la rubia, quien todavía tenía la mirada en cualquier cosa menos en ella- bueno… como sea… - apretó un poco más el agarre sonrojando a Nanoha y volvió a mirarla- mejor apartamos ese tema para no incomodarte- la cobriza dejo salir una sonrisa irónica ante esas palabras- y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que eres una molestia para mí, ¿Quedó claro? - Nanoha asintió mientras llevaba sus manos a la camisa de la rubia para jugar con ella- mejor cambiemos de tema, parece que la charla te está ayudando- dijo cuando vio que no estaba tan caliente.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuéntame cómo ha estado Vivio? - preguntó con ojos brillantes, desde el día en que estuvo con la niña había estado pensando en ella, realmente le había tomado mucho cariño. Fate sonrió y se separó para sentarse en el banco junto a la camilla, haciendo que Nanoha sintiera nuevamente frio y vacio, pero le quitó importancia_, ''Así debe ser… no puedo pensar en ella de otra forma… ese tipo de relaciones están mal'' _en lugar de solo pensarlo, parecía que estaba tratando de convencerse ella misma.

-Ella mejoró muy rápido, probablemente por esa excelente sopa que hiciste, tienes que darme la receta- la cobriza sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero solo la familia Takamachi puede saberla- dijo inflando el pecho en orgullo.

-Que mala eres… Vivio empezó a pedirla desde que la hiciste-

-Pues dile que cuando quiera puedo ir a hacerla- la cobriza se mordió el labio ante el brillo y la expresión de emoción que puso la rubia.

-Me alegra oír eso… ya que ella te extraña- Nanoha sonrió ante eso, y Fate soltó un suspiro cansado antes de volver a hablar- ayer se molesto conmigo, diciendo que no es justo que yo te pueda ver en el trabajo… -la rubia se acomodo en el banco luego de soltar otro suspiro.

-Iré a verla cuando ella quiera- Fate la miró sonriente.

\- ¿De verdad? - Nanoha asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose contagiada por la sonrisa.

-Sí, de verdad… - la emoción era muy obvia en el rostro de la rubia, tanto que a la cobriza le recordó a un perrito contento- Nyahaha, Fate-chan, compórtate… - rápidamente cubrió su boca al escucharse reír y miró a la ojiborgoña, pensó que la rubia se burlaría al escucharla, pero la reacción de Fate fue diferente.

-Ese sonido... es demasiado lindo- la cobriza apartó la mano de su boca y se sonrojo por las palabras de la rubia- nunca te había escuchado reír- Fate se levantó del banco y se acercó a la cobriza- realmente es muy hermoso... - la mano de la rubia toco su mejilla, mientras que la otra estaba sobre la camilla acariciando su mano con el pulgar.

-N-no mientas Fate-chan… - la cobriza dejo que la rubia volviera a ponerse entre sus piernas para estar más cerca.

-No estoy mintiendo… - la frente de Fate toco la de Nanoha - de haber sabido que tu risa era tan bella, te habría hecho reír desde el principio- los lavanda miraron a los borgoña con emoción y brillo- me gustaría escucharla más de ahora en adelante… - los ojos de la cobriza se dirigieron a los labios de la rubia que estaban a solo centímetros de los suyos.

-F-Fate-chan… - la nombrada se movió un poco, solo para llevar la mano que tenía en la mejilla de la cobriza a su cintura para así acercar sus cuerpos. No hubo más palabras, solo miradas que poco a poco se acercaban más, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono, el cual era de la rubia las interrumpió. Nanoha bufo ligeramente molesta ante la interrupción y tomó el rostro de Fate entre sus manos para luego unir sus labios en un beso que sorprendió un poco a la rubia. Sus labios estaban unidos, pero ninguna había hecho algún movimiento, hasta que Fate salió de su sorpresa y abrazo a la cobriza por la cintura mientras empezaba un movimiento lento de labios el cual fue correspondido enseguida, las manos en el rostro de la rubia bajaron un poco para rodear su cuello y acercarla más si es que era posible. Fate mordió suavemente el labio de Nanoha, para luego pasar su lengua por el labio inferior provocando que la cobriza abriera un poco la boca para así poder entrar y saborearla con más intensidad. Nanoha se sorprendió un poco cuando la suave lengua invadió su boca, pero correspondió enseguida con la misma intensidad, haciendo que el beso fuera más rápido y apasionado… _''Debo detenerme'' _Pensó, pero su cuerpo no hacía caso a su razón. La habitación estaba silenciosa, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus labios y a veces también la cama por sus movimientos. Fate no quería romper el beso, pero sabía que tanto ella como la cobriza tenían que respirar, por lo que lentamente se separó mientras jalaba del labio superior de Nanoha, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba aire para luego dejarlo salir- F-Fate-chan… - pronunció aún sin aliento y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los borgoñas llenos de deseo. La rubia se acercó de nuevo para volver a besarla, pero esta vez la razón llegó a la cobriza haciendo que ésta colocara su dedo anular en los labios de Fate para detenerla- no… no debemos...- la rubia se apartó un poco para hablar.

\- ¿Por qué?... - la cobriza se sonrojo cuando escucho la voz ronca, pero respondió a su pregunta.

-Esto está mal… - Fate la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de suspirar en frustración.

-Vas a decir de nuevo que no estás de acuerdo con este tipo de relación… - no era una pregunta, la rubia lo estaba afirmando- ¿Es en serio?... - la cobriza apartó la mirada- me robas un beso y haces que me pierda en tus labios… para luego decir que está mal… -

-Lo siento… -

-No te disculpes…- interrumpió- la culpa es mía por haberme dejado llevar… - suspiro mientras peinaba su cabello con la mano- mírame a los ojos… Nanoha- la nombrada dudo, pero luego hizo lo que se le pidió, Fate se acercó y la miró fijamente- ¿Te gustó besarme…? - Nanoha se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, y respondió luego de unos segundos.

-S...sí- se sorprendió un poco cuando la rubia la envolvió en un abrazo y beso su mejilla.

\- ¿Entonces, qué te detiene? - susurro en su oído.

-Fate-chan… no está bien que dos chicas estén en ese tipo de relación… - escucho a la rubia suspirar - es mi culpa… lo siento… pero, por favor- apretó más el abrazo- ¿Podemos hacer como que esto nunca pasó?- pasaron solo unos segundos, pero se sentía más largo que eso, hasta que la rubia respondió.

-Está bien… - con otro suspiro se apartó para mirarla a los ojos- tú nunca me besaste y yo no me estoy muriendo por comerte a besos… - otro sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Nanoha y bajó la cabeza para que la rubia no viera que estaba sonriendo- será mejor que te acuestes… tu fiebre está subiendo de nuevo… - esta vez la cobriza no se negó.

\- ¿Fate-chan?... - llamó luego de que la rubia le ayudará a cubrirse con la sabana.

\- ¿Mmm? - la cobriza suspiro de alivio al ver a Fate sentarse en el banco, pensó que después de lo que sucedió la rubia se iría y la dejaría allí sola.

\- ¿Estas molesta? - los borgoña se cerraron un momento para demostrar que la rubia estaba pensando, y se abrieron unos segundos después para mirar a la cobriza y hablar.

-No, solo estoy excitada… - dijo como si nada, intentando no sonreír ante el gran sonrojo que cubrió a la cobriza- ya duérmete, Nanoha… yo voy a estar aquí incluso cuando despiertes- los lavanda se suavizaron ante aquellas palabras y asintió… _''Tal vez es solo una etapa… este sentimiento se irá y todo será como antes''_ Pensó… pero sentía que no era así… ella podía pensar todo lo que quería, pero algo le decía que ese sentimiento había llegado para quedarse. Se acomodo mejor en la cama y tocó sus labios, recordando como los labios de la rubia habían acariciado los de ella, incluso podía sentir todavía los labios de Fate moviéndose sobre los suyos. _''Dudo mucho que pueda dormir'' _Pensó antes de suspirar- duérmete ya- volvió a hablar la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Como sabes que estoy despierta? - Fate abrió los ojos.

\- Porque no dejas de mover las pierna-

-Puedes acostarte conmigo… - la rubia la miró con una ceja enarcada, provocando un gran sonrojo en la cobriza- ¡N-no, quiero decir que… yo me refiero a dormir...! - Fate asintió.

-Lo sé - se levantó del banco y se acercó a la cobriza- tal vez sea un poco incómodo, es muy pequeña- Nanoha negó y se hizo a un lado.

-No importa… - Fate sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

\- ¿Segura? - la cobriza asintió. Fate se quitó los zapatos y subió a la cama, para luego atraer a la cobriza a ella y abrazarla.

-Lo siento por lo de hoy, Fate-chan… - la rubia negó y acarició los cabellos cobrizos.

-No importa… nada de eso paso- Nanoha se acomodo mejor en el pecho de la rubia, sin darse cuenta de la lágrima que corría por su mejilla y caía en la camisa de Fate.

**...**

**Y ahora si se viene el drama, la verdad es que me emocionó la parte del beso, pero veamos que tanto se resiste Nanoha a una rubia sexy de ojos borgoña con una hija angelical… **

**Por cierto, no sé como es el nombre STAB o TSAB… yo siempre pongo STBA… pero no sé cómo es, igual creo que eso no importa mucho.**

**Cuídense ángeles, nos vemos en el siguiente cap… vivan la vida loca y no dejen sus tareas para última hora, recuerden comer vegetales y gracias por leer.**

**KatitoHTT****y Mary: Todo bien, solo me había sorprendido un poco, pero todo de maravilla, hay que vivir la vida loca.**

**NK-FT****: No miento con lo de las Zanahorias, son realmente buenas, yo como todos los días.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMAAAA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Los días pasaron rápido desde aquel beso, habían pasado ya tres semanas y las chicas actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido, tanto que la cobriza incluso llegó a pensar que la rubia realmente lo había olvidado, cuando ella por más que trataba se le hacía imposible. Nanoha se había decidido a olvidar esos sentimientos, pensando que tal vez solo era una etapa y que luego de conocer mejor a la rubia olvidaría lo que sentía por ella y volvería a quererla como a una amiga. Fue esa la razón por la que decidió salir más con ella, así pudo conocerla más al igual que a Vivio. A veces saliendo del trabajo la llevaba a su departamento debido a que Carim tenía su auto, e incluso se quedaban a charlar junto a la pequeña rubia. Pero lamentablemente el tiro le salió por la culata cuando conoció más a la rubia, resulta que la chica tenía todo lo que a la cobriza le gustaba, era una gran persona escuchando y dando consejos, además de que siempre decide poner a los demás antes que a ella, era una amante del arte, y muy cariñosa con los niños, Nanoha se había asombrado bastante cuando caminaban por el parque y la mayoría de los niños parecían conocer a la rubia. Fate parecía una persona de cuento, ella era maravillosa, es cierto que no era perfecta, porque nadie lo es, pero incluso sus defectos eran fascinantes para la cobriza. Las cosas le habían salido mal, ella quería borrar ese sentimiento, quería hacerlo desaparecer… pero en lugar de eso, solo logro hacer que se intensificara.

\- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? - suspiro, mirando el techo de su departamento mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá. Dejó salir otro suspiró y frunció el ceño- no puedo seguir sintiéndome así…- cambió su expresión, su mirada reflejando tristeza- parece que para ella no significo nada… - dijo al recordar que la rubia actuaba como siempre luego de aquél día y nunca tocaba el tema. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos- y así debería de ser…- se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó del sofá mientras bostezaba y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida en un conjunto deportivo. Ese día era sábado y no tenía trabajo acumulado, al igual que tampoco tenía sueño, por lo que decidió salir a trotar como solía hacer esos días con la castaña, pero ahora lo haría sola. Nanoha se sentía culpable desde que tuvo aquella discusión con la castaña, y ésta no había hablado con ella desde aquel día, pero en el fondo, Nanoha tenía miedo de verla, sentía que soltaría todo y le diría a Hayate que tenía razón respecto a sus sentimientos por la rubia. _''Es solo una etapa''_ pensó mientras bajaba en el ascensor… _''Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad''_ volvió a pensar, pero era obvio que ella no estaba del todo convencida.

**…**

-Tía Hayate, Cuando los perros ladran, ¿Se entienden entre ellos? - la castaña bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña rubia y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ese es su lenguaje- dijo sin saber si tenía o no razón.

-Ya veo… ¿nosotros podemos aprender ese lenguaje? - la castaña sonrió con nerviosismo, _''Si le miento, Fate-chan se va a molestar conmigo''._

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Fate-chan? - la pequeña asintió y volvió a su rompecabezas en la mesita de la sala. Hayate llevó su mirada al televisor mientras con el control cambiaba de canal para buscar algo que tanto ella como Vivio pudieran ver, pero no le gustaban los programas de niños, y si se atrevía a poner algo de su gusto seguramente Fate la reprendería por permitir que la niña lo viera. Con un suspiro apago el televisor al no encontrar nada bueno y volvió a la niña- Este es el tercero que haces, ¿cierto? - la pequeña asintió.

-Nanoha-san me ayudo con los otros- la castaña sonrió con tristeza al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-Te llevas muy bien con ella- no era una pregunta, pero la niña asintió.

\- A Fate-mamá también le agrada mucho- Hayate sonrió… _''Es demasiado obvio que sí''._

\- ¿Te gusta jugar con Nanoha-chan? - la niña asintió con entusiasmo.

-Mm, ella muy divertida, y cocina muy bien… ¡La quiero como a otra mamá! - dijo con inocencia y emoción en su voz, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa felina de Hayate.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no le dices mamá? - la niña ladeo la cabeza mientras parecía pensarlo, y Hayate al ver que se estaba debatiendo volvió a hablar- no creo que a ella le moleste-

\- Mmm - antes de que la pequeña pudiera seguir hablando, la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a dos rubias- ¡Fate-mamá! -la nombrada sonrió a su hija mientras dejaba algunas bolsas en la cocina.

\- ¿Te portaste bien mientras no estuve? - la niña asintió al igual que la castaña.

Era medio día, por lo que ya estaban en el comedor listas para almorzar. Ese día Hayate fue al departamento de la rubia sin llamarla o avisarle, y realmente a Fate no le importaba, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no esperaba que la castaña la mandara de compras y la obligara a hacer el almuerzo, sin embargo, Carim se sintió culpable y la acompañó.

-Voy a seguir molestándote hasta que te disculpes conmigo- la rubia volteo los ojos mientras ayudaba a su hija a comerse los vegetales.

-Ya no me molestes, te digo que estaba ocupada- la castaña hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Ocupada en qué?... imagino que era algo muy importante como para no contestar el teléfono- Fate suspiro, _''Por supuesto que era importante, pero no pienso decírtelo''_ Pensó.

-Cálmate Hayate, ya pasaron muchos días desde que sucedió eso… - dijo su novia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña en consuelo.

-No puedo, por su culpa me perdí una gran promoción- Hayate miró a Fate con un puchero- realmente quería ese juego de Mario kart- la rubia soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya madura, y de todas formas no es mi culpa, ya te he dicho que compres un auto- la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Para qué si ya tengo el tuyo?- la rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza- para la próxima solo contéstame el teléfono-

-Iba a contestar, pero Na... - se calló enseguida, sintiendo su frente sudar cuando vio la sonrisa maligna de la castaña, sabía que con solo decir eso ya Hayate había descifrado la oración.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Escuche bien?, ibas a decir Nanoha- eso no era una pregunta y eso puso nerviosa a la rubia. Carim suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras la palma de su mano iba a su frente.

-O-oye Vivio, ¿Que te parecen las zanahorias? - la niña asintió a su madre sin comprender el cambio de tema.

-Buenas… - Fate sonrió y continuó ignorando a la castaña, pero Hayate no se rindió.

-Entonces no contestaste por que estabas ''ocupada'' con Nanoha-chan - la rubia se tenso ante esas palabras y volteo hacia la castaña intentando verse lo más seria posible.

-Estaba trabajando… - ella sabía que Hayate iba a insistir, por lo que rápidamente le dio una patada bajo la mesa.

\- ¡Oye!... - se quejo e iba a hablar nuevamente, pero Fate la miró fijamente mientras hacía señas disimuladamente hacia Vivio, quien las miraba con una ceja enarcada sin comprender la situación… - Oh…-

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y comes?, es de mala educación hablar cuando estás comiendo- miró a su hija- ¿Verdad, Vivio? - la pequeña asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba.

-Está bien… pero no pienses que esto ha acabado-

-Ya basta, cállense y coman que están distrayendo a Vivio- hablo Carim, quien había estado toda la charla callada y comiendo aparentando que no escuchaba nada. Tanto Hayate como la rubia asintieron con la cabeza y se centraron en la comida, mientras Vivio continuaba sin entender nada.

Pasó una hora y Fate salía de la cocina después de lavar los platos y limpiar, Carim estaba tomando una ducha con Vivio y Hayate estaba en el sofá viendo televisión. Fate suspiro cuando vio a la castaña recostaba en el sofá a punto de dormirse. _''No ayudo en nada''_ Pensó, recordando que ella y Carim habían hecho las compras y preparado la cena mientras que Hayate estuvo en el sofá todo ese tiempo. La rubia se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola y dándose cuenta de que ya estaba dormida. Alargó su mano y tomó el control para apagar el televisor.

\- ¿Ahora sí me dirás que paso con Nanoha-chan? - la rubia se sobresaltó y miró a la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me asustaste- Hayate intentó ocultar su sonrisa y volvió a Hablar.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- Fate suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-No paso nada, no te pude contestar el teléfono porque estábamos hablando de trabajo- las cejas de la castaña subieron y bajaron de forma juguetona.

-Es obvio que estas mintiendo, siempre contestas, y cuando no lo haces mandas un mensaje disculpándote- Fate negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te repito que estaba ocupada, ya no insistas, me duele la cabeza y no quiero estresarme por tu culpa- Hayate no dijo nada, lo cual extraño a Fate, pero prefirió quedarse también en silencio, ya que eso no quería decir que la castaña se había rendido, la palabra 'rendición' no estaba en el diccionario de la chica y Fate lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso ella no iba a decir nada, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Hayate había dejado pasar el tema.

-No te rindas-

\- ¿Eh? - la rubia volteo a ver a la castaña sin comprender.

-Con Nanoha-chan, no te rindas… eres la única que parece cambiar su forma de pensar y de actuar- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia sin su consentimiento.

\- ¿Soy demasiado obvia? - los ojos azules la miraron con diversión.

-Si dejaras de comértela con la mirada, podrías pasar desapercibida- la rubia soltó un suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que estaba siendo cuidadosa…-

-Oh, por dios, seguramente hasta Vivio sabe que te gusta Nanoha-chan- Fate puso un dedo en sus labios como señal para que la castaña bajara la voz- está bien, lo siento. Pero en serio creo que no deberías de rendirte-

-Ya conoces su forma de pensar- Hayate negó con la cabeza.

-Realmente no, porque desde que apareciste, su forma de pensar cambió más de lo que esperaba, y no importa si ella lo niega, su cuerpo y mente la traicionan- Fate enarco una ceja e iba a preguntar a qué se refería, hasta que recordó aquel beso _"Su mente y cuerpo la traicionan"_ Pensó. Para luego sacudir la cabeza y apartar ese pensamiento, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-No lo sé, además, ella tiene novio- dijo, recordando al rubio con gafas.

-Un novio que jamás le ha sacado ni un sonrojo, ni un tartamudeo, ni una sonrisa tan brillante- la rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Ya dije que no y se acabó, ella y yo quedamos en que no íbamos a… - calló enseguida y tuvo enormes ganas de golpearse, _"¿Por qué demonios no puedo quedarme callada?"_.

\- ¿A qué? - ínsito la castaña a que continuara mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- pasó algo entre ustedes- claro estaba que eso no era una pregunta. Fate estaba intentando buscar cualquier excusa, pero sabía que ya no servía de nada, por lo que volvió a hablar sin pensar.

-Solo fue un beso… - los ojos de la castaña se abrieron en sorpresa mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- ¿La besaste? - la rubia tenía miedo de volver a hablar, pero prácticamente ya había dicho todo.

-Ella… me beso… - susurro, rogando que la castaña no la molestara más, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

-Oh, por Dios… - la sonrisa de Hayate cada vez era más grande- mi amiga, la mujer que está en contra de las relaciones del mismo sexo, te beso, a ti… a una chica… y tu insistes en que ella no siente nada por ti... - la rubia miró hacia otro lado y asintió con la cabeza- ¡Estás loca! -

-Baja la voz… eso fue un accidente, ella estaba enferma en ese momento, tenía fiebre- la castaña suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía fiebre, no estaba drogada ni borracha, no hay excusa- Fate suspiro en cansancio y se levantó del sofá.

-Ya basta, te dije que eso fue un accidente y se acabó, ya no me molestes- antes de que la rubia saliera de la sala, pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de la castaña.

-Algo me dice que no va a ser el primer 'accidente' - dijo antes acomodarse en el sofá y volver a cerrar los ojos

**…**

La cobriza dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras salía de su salón de clases, ella era consciente de que a pesar que las clases habían acabado, su trabajo no lo había hecho y la prueba de eso la tenía en sus manos, una gran carpeta llena de trabajos que la acompañarían toda la noche. Camino hacia el estacionamiento y dejó la carpeta sobre el su auto para buscar sus llaves, soltando un gruñido al ver que no las encontraba.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó un rubio, sobresaltado un poco a la cobriza.

-No consigo mis llaves- respondió sin mirarlo, mientras todavía buscaba en el bolso- ni siquiera recuerdo si las guarde- el chico se acercó y con un dedo en su mentón hizo que la cobriza lo mirara.

-Luego las buscas… ¿Podemos hablar? - pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que la cobriza suspirara y asintiera con la cabeza. Yuuno la guió hacia la parte delantera del auto y se sentó en el capó- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto sin titubear, mirando hacia el frente mientras la cobriza lo miraba con una ceja enarcada sin comprender su pregunta.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - el rubio volteo a verla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Sabes de qué hablo… últimamente estamos más apartados y… - Nanoha rodó los ojos antes de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y piensas echarme toda la culpa a mí- Scrya no dijo nada, pero se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que eso era lo que pensaba. Nanoha dejo salir un suspiro.

-No sé si lo sabes o no, pero en una relación hay dos personas, no una… admito que me he apartado, pero tú también tienes culpa- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-No me vengas con eso…-

-Sí lo hago- interrumpió y se paró frente a él- siempre quieres tener la razón, todo tiene que tratarse de ti…-

-Claro que no, incluso vengo a arreglar las cosas contigo y mira como me tratas- la cobriza dejo salir una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy densa, pero no tanto- el rubio enarco una ceja.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - la cobriza no parecía molesta, al contrario, se le veía divertida.

-Admite que tu amante se aburrió de ti y por eso estás aquí- los lavanda notaron cuando el cuerpo del rubio se tensó.

-No tengo ningún amante…- Nanoha se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.

-Entonces dime, ¿Dónde estabas el día de mi cumpleaños? - Yuuno dejó salir un gran suspiro para luego mirarla con el ceño completamente fruncido.

-Ya te dije que tenía un asunto que…-

\- ¿Qué tipo de asunto? - interrumpió cruzada de brazos, no le importaba que el rubio la estuviera mirando con gran molestia, ella no le tenía miedo- ¿Un asunto sexual? - pregunto, luego de ver que Scrya no respondía.

-Nanoha… - volvió a callar, mientras apretaba los puños a los lados. La cobriza sabía perfectamente que el hombre estaba buscando una excusa, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, él no podía mentirle.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que no me había dado cuenta?... - frustrado, el rubio pasó una mano por su cabello y la miró fijamente mientras asentía.

-Tienes razón… tengo una amante, pero eso por es por tu culpa- la cobriza no se sorprendió de escuchar eso, ella ya se lo esperaba- llevamos años y aún así sigues inventando excusas para no acostarte conmigo- Nanoha frunció el ceño.

-Y no me arrepiento… - el hombre frunció más el ceño ante esas palabras.

\- ¿Ni siquiera te molesta que haya estado con alguien más? - ella suspiro.

-No, Yuuno, no me importa… - lo miró fijamente para que el rubio pudiera ver la sinceridad en ella- porque ya no siento nada por ti- su voz era segura, no había ni una pizca de duda en aquellas palabras que provocaron más molestia al rubio.

\- ¡No! – Nanoha se sobresaltó y soltó un jadeo de dolor cuando el hombre la tomó con brusquedad por las muñecas- ¡No puedes decirme eso! -

-Yuuno… - llamó, intentando soltarse del agarre.

\- ¡Tú todavía me quieres! - la cobriza estaba acorralada entre él y su auto- ¡No me vas a dejar…! -

-S-suéltame-

-No hasta que me digas que me quieres, y que no me vas a dejar- a pesar del dolor y de que quería ser soltada, ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?... ¿Hay alguien más?...- por un momento cierta rubia pasó por su mente al escuchar eso- te juro que no voy a estar con alguien más otra vez…-

\- ¡No, Yunno! - el nombrado se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba con furia- ¡No te quiero!... -

\- ¡No me hagas esto! - el agarre se hizo más fuerte- no puedes dejarme…- dijo ahora bajando la voz.

-D-duele… me lastimas… - el rubio iba a hablar nuevamente, pero fue empujado lejos de la cobriza con brusquedad. Nanoha tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor en sus muñecas, pero al sentir que las manos que tenían las suyas se fueron, decidió abrirlos para luego sorprenderse al ver a la rubia parada frente a ella de espaldas mirando a Scrya.

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? - se acercó de forma amenazante a la rubia, sin embargo sus ojos mostraron miedo cuando vieron a los borgoñas brillar en furia. Yuuno y Fate eran de la misma altura, lo cual claramente hacia sentir incomodo al rubio.

\- ¡La estabas lastimando! - incluso Nanoha se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz, nunca había escuchado a Fate gritar, y menos con ese tono lleno de molestia.

-Ese no es tu problema… -

-Que poco hombre eres- el rubio se acercó más, pero no logro hacer que Fate retrocediera.

-Será mejor que te apartes, no pienso golpear a una mujer- la rubia sonrió en ironía.

\- Pues parece que sí… - Yuuno tomó a la rubia por los hombros para apartarla, sin embargo, Fate agarro sus brazos y con un movimiento rápido hizo que el rubio quedara de espaldas, mientras doblaba sus brazos haciendo que él jadeara en dolor, para luego empujarlo hacia delante haciendo que casi callera al suelo- ya lárgate- el rubio se incorporo mientras maldecía.

-No hemos terminado de hablar, Nanoha- la nombrada solo negó con la cabeza ante la insistencia del hombre. Fate suspiro mientras veía al chico alejarse, y se volteo hacia la cobriza cuando vio que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos y acariciaba sus muñecas. Nanoha asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para hundir su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

-Gracias… ¿No tenías miedo? - sintió cuando la oji borgoña negó con la cabeza.

-Solo es cuestión de imaginarlo como un hurón… además, estaba realmente molesta- una sonrisa llegó al rostro de la cobriza.

-Sí, pude darme cuenta de eso… -Fate sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor su cintura.

-Ese imbécil te estaba lastimando- Nanoha levantó su rostro sonriente para mirar a la rubia.

-Gracias por protegerme, Fate-chan- la nombrada sonrió y apretó el abrazo.

-No lo digas así...- la sonrisa de la cobriza se agrandó cuando vio el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia.

-Nyahaha, te avergonzaste- los borgoña brillaron al escuchar aquella risa, lo cual hizo que la cobriza se sonrojara.

-Te sonrojaste… - contraataco Fate, mientras Nanoha apartaba la mirada y hacia un pequeño puchero.

-P-pensé que te habías ido ya a tu departamento- cambió el tema, rogando que la rubia le siguiera, y así fue. Fate se apartó del abrazo, haciendo que la cobriza extrañara su calor.

-Sí, pero te estaba buscando para darte esto- de su bolsillo, sacó las llaves de la cobriza.

-Pensé que estaban en mi bolso, ¿Donde las encontraste? - dijo luego de tomarlas.

-Las conseguí esta mañana justo aquí- dijo apuntando el suelo. Nanoha suspiro, había dejado las llaves de su auto, justamente fuera de su auto, cualquiera podía robarle, por suerte había sido la rubia quien las encontró- perdón que no te las haya dado antes, pero es que llegue tarde y tuve un día muy ocupado- la cobriza sonrió.

-Gracias de nuevo…-

-No hay problema…- Fate suspiro- bueno, ya tengo que irme…- la cobriza asintió. _"No quiero que se vaya"_.

-Sí, Vivio debe estar esperando- la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy se va a quedar en la casa de mis madres, a ella realmente le gusta quedarse allí- dijo mientras suspiraba. Ella sabía que sus madres mimaban mucho a su hija, lo cual le preocupada debido a todos los dulces que podían darle.

-No me imagino como seria si estuviera con mis padres- Fate dejo salir una pequeña risa.

-Realmente no lo quiero ni imaginar- la cobriza sonrió iba a hablar nuevamente, pero se detuvo cuando una extraña idea pasó por su cabeza.

-Ne, Fate-chan…- la nombrada miró a los lavanda con curiosidad, esperando a que hablara, mientras que Nanoha jugaba con sus dedos y luchaba por decir lo que realmente quería- ya que Vivio está en casa de tus madres… ¿Qué te parece… si tú te quedas en la mía? - dijo con un gran sonrojo. _"No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir… obviamente ella se va a negar"_.

-No tengo problema, realmente no me gustaría quedarme sola…- los ojos de Nanoha se dirigieron rápidamente a los borgoña para asegurarse de que la rubia lo decía enserio, y agradeció de que así era- además, así puedo sentirme más tranquila ya que no vas a estar sola si ese tipo se aparece- la cobriza no pudo ocultar su emoción y abrazó a Fate, quien rápidamente correspondió el abrazo- pero tengo que buscar ropa- dijo luego de separarse, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la cobriza.

**…**

Fate salió del baño con su pijama puesta, la cual consiste en una camisa de botones negra y un short muy corto del mismo color. Miró hacia los lados antes de caminar hacia la cocina donde se encontraba la cobriza metiendo una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas. Fate abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se mordió el labio mientras rogaba que la cobriza no viera el deseo en sus ojos. Nanoha solo traía puesto un camisón de botones rosado, el cual apenas cubría su trasero, y cuando se movió para ver a la rubia, ésta pudo ver las bragas blancas que traía.

\- ¿Qué película quieres ver? - pregunto, logrando sacar a la rubia de su estado de shock.

-Cualquier cosa que no sea romance- la cobriza hizo un puchero, provocando que Fate sonriera.

-No me gustan las películas de acción- la rubia se acercó cuando escucho el microondas, y sacó la bolsa para luego caminar hacia la sala seguida por la cobriza.

-Veamos algo de comedia entonces- con un suspiro, Nanoha asintió y se sentó junto a la rubia en el sofá.

Realmente a Nanoha no le importaba mucho la película, estuvo durante casi una hora mirando a Fate y sus expresiones las cuales le causaban ternura. Ella sabía que estar tan cerca de la rubia le hacía daño, pero se le hacía imposible apartarse, simplemente no podía y tampoco quería alejarse. Por otro lado ella tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran como la última vez y terminará haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Fate se acomodo mejor en el sofá y volteo a ver a la cobriza, la cual se sonrojo al ser atrapada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Nanoha negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía la vista hacia el televisor- ¿Tienes sueño? - volvió a preguntar.

-Solo un poco… - no estaba mintiendo, no había visto nada de la película y tanto estar distraída la estaba adormeciendo.

-Podemos terminar de verla mañana, después de todo es sábado- Nanoha negó y se recostó en el hombro de Fate.

-Vamos a terminar de verla ahora, luego nos vamos a dormir… - se sonrojo nuevamente con lo último, ya que ella misma había discutido con la rubia en el camino para que durmieran juntas en su cama. Fate había dicho que podía dormir en el sofá sin problemas, pero Nanoha se negó, diciendo que no iba a permitir que durmiera incómoda, luego se ofreció a dormir ella en el sofá y la rubia se negó, diciendo que era su departamento y no lo permitiría, fue así como decidieron que dormirían juntas en la cama, cosa que causó emoción a Nanoha, pero no lo demostró.

\- ¿Segura? - preguntó, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la cobriza para atraerla más a ella.

-Sip… - dijo con emoción al ver que Fate no tenía problema con la posición.

Volvieron a centrarse en la película, o por lo menos la rubia sí lo hizo, ya que la cobriza se distrajo con la camisa de Fate. Empezó a jugar con la tela, para luego pasar a jugar con los botones, lo único que hacía era girarlos con sus dedos, y la rubia parecía no tomarle importancia. Así estuvo la cobriza durante unos minutos, hasta que de tanto jugar término desabotonándolo accidentalmente, su vista se dirigió hacia la parte abierta de la camisa y no pudo evitar morderse el labio… _"Detente, Nanoha"_ se dijo a sí misma mentalmente, pero nuevamente, la razón se había ido. Su mano llegó al segundo botón, he hizo lo mismo que con el primero, llamando la atención de Fate, quien se había sorprendido solo por un momento, ya que el deseo rápidamente se encargó de dominarla. Su mano tomó la de Nanoha, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara un poco y volteara a verla con vergüenza, provocando mucha ternura en la rubia, a quien no le incomodaba ni le molestaba la situación, ya que en lugar de apartarse acercó su rostro al de la cobriza, quien empezó a perderse en el olor y la calidez de Fate, ésta llevo su otra mano a la mejilla de la oji lavanda y empezó a acariciarla con su pulgar, para luego bajar y acariciar su muslo de arriba abajo lentamente y de forma provocativa.

\- Nanoha… - la nombrada se estremeció y su sonrojo creció cuando escucho la voz ronca llena de deseo. Lentamente la cobriza también se acercó, y su mano libre llego detrás de la cabeza de la rubia para atraerla más a ella. _"No quiero detenerme"_ pensó, sintiéndose impaciente por probar los labios que estaban a muy pocos centímetros de los de ella. Ya podían sentir el roce de sus labios… Pero…

_"__Maldición"_ pensaron ambas cuando el teléfono de Fate, situado en la mesita frente a ellas empezó a sonar. Esta vez la cobriza logró controlarse y se apartó avergonzada, mientras la rubia tomaba el teléfono y veía la pantalla antes de contestar.

-Mamá, ¿Pasa algo?, no sueles llamarme a esta hora- dijo mientras veía a Nanoha levantarse y caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien?, tu voz se escucha extraña- la rubia carraspeo antes de volver a hablar.

-Sí, estaba acostada- mintió.

-Bueno, solo llamo para decir que mañana vamos a salir temprano, así que no vengas a buscar a Vivio, la vamos a llevar de paseo-

-Está bien, pero por favor no le den tantos dulces-

-Cálmate, recuerda que Precia y yo somos tus madres, te cuidamos bien- la rubia asintió con un suspiro.

-Precisamente por eso lo digo, todavía recuerdo todos los postres que tenía que llevarme a la escuela- la mujer dejó salir una risa ante las palabras de su hija.

-No seas exagerada, te encantaban, y sobre todo los de chocolate-

-Sí, tienes razón, pero de todas formas no le den muchos dulces…-

-Calma, ya lo sabemos… -

-Mamá… - nombro en tono de advertencia.

-No te escucho bien… buenas noches- la rubia soltó un suspiro cuando su madre colgó. Se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono por unos segundos antes de dejarlo en la mesita y levantarse del sofá, para luego tomar el control y apagar la tele. Las luces ya estaban apagadas, así que caminó hacia la habitación de la cobriza y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mirando el bulto en la cama. Nanoha estaba volteada, totalmente cubierta con la cobija- sabes que... tenemos que hablar- era muy obvio que eso no era una pregunta.

-Hoy no… estoy cansada…- la rubia suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego caminó hacia la cama y se metió bajo la cobija, para luego acercarse lentamente a la cobriza y abrazarla por la cintura. Nanoha se movió inconscientemente para acomodarse en el abrazo, provocando que la rubia la atrajera hacia ella y con sus labios rozaron su oreja.

-Deja de huir, Nanoha… - susurro en su oído, para después dejar un beso en su cuello y recostar su cabeza en la almohada- mañana no te vas a escapar…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer el intento de dormir. Nanoha dejo soltar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. _"¿Qué voy a hacer con este sentimiento?"_ Pensó antes de caer en sueños.

**...**

**Aquí estoy, por fin el capítulo 5, quiero informar que ya lo tenía, pero tenía que corregirlo y no tengo con qué computadora hacerlo… pero eso no importa, no hay excusas... lo importante es que ya actualice y ruego actualizar nuevamente pronto.**

**Recuerden portarse bien, y sí… coman vegetales, verduras e incluso frutas. ¡Vivan las zanahorias! Y viva la vida loca.**

**UndefinedColorfull****:** **In general, they all ask for jealousy, and the truth is that I also like to see Nanoha jealous, I assure you that you will see jealousy, but do not worry, I will not give you spoilers. ****The vegetables are really good, it's just a matter of getting used to them. ****Do not thank me, I'm the one who should thank you for reading.**

**Bueno, HASTA LA PRÓXIMAAAA…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Abrió lentamente los ojos para luego volverlos a cerrar, los abrió de nuevo y miró la habitación mientras parpadeaba para despejar el sueño. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura y la apretó suavemente, luego recordó que no estaba sola y se sonrojo al saber de quién era ese brazo que la rodeaba. Se volteo lentamente en el abrazo rogando que la rubia no estuviera despierta, y suspiro de alivio al ver que no era así. Observó en silencio el rostro tranquilo de Fate e inconscientemente acercó su mano a su mejilla, la rubia era realmente suave y eso le hacía recordar que sus labios también lo eran, debido a eso, su mirada se dirigió a aquellos labios, provocando que recordara el tan apasionado beso en la enfermería y la forma en que la rubia había mordido su labio y su lengua batallaba con la suya. Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior e intentó apartar la vista, pero claro estaba que eso era imposible debido al brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

-Quédate quieta, es muy temprano…- la voz la sobresaltó y se sonrojo mientras miraba a Fate para asegurarse de si había escuchado mal.

\- ¿Cuanto llevas despierta? -pregunto, pero todos sus nervios se fueron cuando los ojos de la rubia se abrieron, provocando un sonrojo más intenso a la cobriza.

\- Desde que pusiste tú mano en mi mejilla- sin duda alguna ella había superado a los tomates en color al escuchar eso. Dio un pequeño golpe a su hombro mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño y la miraba con un puchero.

-Mou, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?... quiero levantarme y no puedo- Fate evito soltar una risa al ver a la chica tan sonrojada.

-Es que realmente se siente muy cómodo- apretó un poco más el abrazo, acercando así un poco más a la cobriza- eres muy cálida- dijo sonriente.

-Tú también… - susurro, tratando de evitar que la rubia la escuchara, pero claro estaba que Fate la había escuchado, estaban muy cerca como para no oírla, pero prefirió no seguir con el tema para evitar sonrojar mas a la cobriza.

\- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? - preguntó, mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda de Nanoha.

-Simplemente ya no tengo sueño…-escuchó a la rubia suspirar.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres hablar ahora o prefieres desayunar primero…? - Nanoha también suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la rubia para levantarse de la cama.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, voy a preparar el desayuno-

-Claro que sí, sabes perfectamente lo que iba a pasar anoche si mi teléfono no hubiera sonado- Nanoha volvió a negar y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-No iba a pasar nada, y ya no hablemos mas del tema- dijo para luego cruzar la puerta e ir hacia la cocina.

Fate dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el baño, tal vez una ducha le ayudaba a despejar la mente. _"¿Qué debo hacer?" _Pensó mientras se desvestía. Tal vez lo mejor era olvidar el tema justo como había dicho Nanoha, pero ella simplemente no quería, Ya trato de hacerlo una vez y ahora la misma cobriza hace que recuerde todo.

Nanoha llenó dos vasos de jugo para luego llevarlos al mesón de la cocina, ella no había comprado un comedor debido a que vivía sola y cada vez que cenaba con su familia, lo hacía en la casa de sus padres. El desayuno ya estaba servido, pero ella no fue a buscar a la rubia para avisarle, se encontraba nerviosa, ella sabía que el tema de la noche anterior no había acabado tan fácilmente, sabía que la rubia iba a insistir.

-Se ve bien - Fate contuvo una risa al ver el sobresalto de la cobriza.

-No aparezcas así de repente- la rubia asintió y se sentó frente a Nanoha con expresión divertida.

-Lo siento, aunque realmente es cómica la forma en que te asustas tan fácilmente-

-No me asusto- dijo empezando a inflar las mejillas.

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento, ¿Podemos empezar a comer ya? - dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento. La rubia metió un pequeño trozo de panqueque en su boca para luego sonreír con emoción- sabe delicioso- dijo y Nanoha le dio un leve golpe en la pierna.

-No hables con la boca llena- Fate asintió y continuó comiendo sin decir nada, era obvio que realmente estaba disfrutando de la comida y eso hacía sentir muy bien a Nanoha, era muy cierto que ella era halagada por su comida, pero le encantaba la forma en que la rubia se lo demostraba, ella simplemente mostraba ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos mientras comía y con cada bocado que metía en su boca hacia un sonido de satisfacción, y aunque no lo supiera, esa acción tan insignificante hacía que la cobriza se emocionara.

Pasaron solo veinte minutos cuando Fate terminó su desayuno con clara emoción en su rostro. Nanoha se había levantado para tomar los platos y lavarlos, pero la rubia se lo impidió, y después de una gran batalla para ver quien lavaba los platos, la cobriza suspiro en rendición mientras Fate soltaba una risa victoriosa. La rubia no tardó mucho en terminar debido a que a pesar de las quejas, Nanoha la ayudó secando los platos y vasos, pero cuando la cobriza se descuido por un momento, unas manos llenas de espuma la tomaron por la cintura, haciendo que se sobresaltara por la humedad fría en su ropa.

\- ¿Está frío? - pregunto divertida la rubia. Nanoha hizo un puchero y volteo la cabeza para mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a los borgoña.

-Me voy a vengar- Fate logro hacer que la cobriza se volteara para quedar frente a frente y apretó un poco más el agarre.

-Eso quiero verlo… - Nanoha se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la sonrisa de la rubia, quien acercó su rostro para juntar sus frentes. Hubo silencio, y realmente no era uno incómodo, sino al contrario. Los lavanda se dirigieron a los labios de Fate, quien todavía estaba sonriendo y también tenía su vista en los labios de la cobriza. Lentamente ambas empezaron a acercarse para juntar sus labios, sin embargo, la rubia reaccionó y habló- tenemos que hablar sobre esto…- la cobriza se detuvo enseguida y rápidamente se apartó.

-Lo siento… yo… - Fate se dio cuenta de que Nanoha estaba buscando excusas, así que impidió que hablara.

\- ¿Por qué huyes? - pregunto, y la cobriza negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy huyendo de nada, esto fue un accident…-

-Un accidente que ha ocurrido ya tres veces, Nanoha- interrumpió, ahora con el ceño fruncido- es obvio lo que está pasando, pero tú sigues escapando de la realidad…- suavizo su expresión y se acercó a la cobriza- me pediste que lo olvidara, pero tú misma haces que lo recuerde-

-Por favor, ya no sigas… - Nanoha apartó la mirada, sabiendo que si miraba a los borgoña no podría contenerse. Fate masajeo su sien mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien… yo… - paso por al lado de la cobriza para ir a la sala y tomar su bolso y llaves- yo creo que mejor me voy…- camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir- lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alejadas por un tiempo…- dijo antes de salir, dejando a Nanoha con la mirada baja, mientras lentamente una lágrima recorría su mejilla y caía al suelo. _"Tontos sentimientos"_ pensó luego de que más lágrimas cayeran.

**…**

Otra vez sábado, lo que quería decir que Nanoha se encontraba en el parque trotando, o por lo menos eso intentaba, debido a que se cansaba con facilidad y se detenía cada tres minutos para descansar. Esa semana había sido estresante, Fate la había evitado y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, al principio pensó que eso era lo mejor, pero luego empezó a doler, y más cuando vio a cierta pelimorada junto a la rubia sin ser rechazada ni apartada, al contrario, Fate parecía muy a gusto con su compañía. _"Que rápida es olvidando"_ Pensó, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y la respiración agitada. _"Creo que me va a dar fiebre nuevamente"_ Con ese pensamiento se dejó caer en el césped, ahora con sus ojos fijos en el cielo que tanto le gustaba.

-Wow, te ves como yo cuando venía a correr contigo- la cobriza miró a su derecha para encontrarse con cierta castaña en traje deportivo.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba correr… - Hayate sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a Nanoha.

-Mi amiga de infancia dijo que era bueno para la salud- la cobriza sonrió y se incorporó para quedar a la misma altura que la castaña.

-De verdad dudo que estés aquí para correr- Los ojos azules se dirigieron hacia los lavanda.

-Pues tienes razón… vine a disculparme…- Una ceja cobriza se levantó en confusión- por la última vez que nos vimos- aclaró la castaña.

-Oh… bueno, no importa, no tienes que disculparte- Hayate negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero siento que debo… dije algo que no debía e hice que te molestaras-

-No me moleste, es solo que…- se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos y suspiro- mejor olvídalo, hagamos como que nunca pasó- la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué siempre dices eso para huir de las cosas? - Nanoha suspiro y miró a Hayate.

-Yo no estoy huyendo…- se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué dices que siempre digo eso? - los ojos azules se desviaron hacia el frente para evitar la intensa mirada lavanda- tú… hablaste con Fate-chan… - acusó, mientras fruncía lentamente el ceño.

-Quiero aclarar que no fue su culpa, ella no quería hablar, yo estuve insistiendo- Nanoha soltó un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto y Hayate sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Pues… me gustaría saber que tal besa- los ojos de la cobriza se abrieron en sorpresa mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

-Ella te hablo sobre… -

-Sip, ella me habló sobre su apasionado beso- el sonrojo de Nanoha se intensificó mientras apartaba el rostro.

-E-eso fue…-

-Un accidente- completó Hayate mientras sonreía- ¿Esperas que te crea?… Te conozco y sé que no besarías a una chica solo porque en ese momento tenías fiebre o no sabías lo que hacías, así que ahórrate las mentiras- la castaña sonrió con tristeza- no tienes que decirme si no quieres, yo solo venia a disculparme- dijo mientras se levantaba para retirarse. Nanoha se mantuvo callada mientras Hayate sacudía su pantalón, pero al ver que se había empezado a mover decidió hablar.

-Me enamore de ella- la castaña se detuvo y volteo mientras Nanoha continuaba hablando- nunca me he sentido así… la veo simplemente perfecta, pero no puedo-

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de la cobriza.

\- Porque es una chica…- A pesar del suspiro por parte de la castaña. Nanoha continuó hablando- desde un principio tenías razón, e intente apartar estos sentimientos, pero se me hizo imposible… en lugar de irse, volvieron con más fuerza-

-Deja de huir entonces-

-No estoy huyendo-

-Sí lo estás haciendo- interrumpió, mirándola fijamente- en lugar de huir de tus sentimientos, enfréntalos… estoy segura de que Fate-chan siente lo mismo que tú- Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, no lo voy a hacer- Hayate dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras asentía.

-Está bien… pero por favor piensa en lo que te digo, enfrenta tus sentimientos, antes de que sea tarde- la cobriza sintió como se tenso su cuerpo ante esas palabras- quiero que sepas que no importa la decisión que tomes, voy a estar para apoyarte… porque soy tu mejor amiga- Nanoha solo asintió, se sentía incapaz de hablar. Hayate solo dejó salir otro suspiro antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

**…**

Ya era tarde, las clases habían acabado y Nanoha se encontraba caminando hacia el estacionamiento, deseando llegar a su departamento para dejarse caer en sueños. Ya pasaron días desde la última vez que vio a cierta rubia, y en el fondo se sentía un poco agradecida debido a que logró centrarse más en su trabajo, pero el dolor no se había ido en ningún momento. A veces combatía con ella misma en las noches, era una batalla entre el corazón y la razón que terminaba siendo ganada por el sueño. No sabía qué hacer, eso era lo que se decía, pero la realidad era que tenía miedo de hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos.

Saco las llaves de su auto estando ya frente a éste, y por alguna razón quiso levantar la vista, pero luego termino arrepintiéndose. No muy lejos de donde estaba ella, se encontraba la rubia que no había visto en días junto a cierta pelimorada la cual, estaba entrando en su auto. Fate se había detenido un momento sintiendo una mirada en ella, razón por la cual había volteado, encontrándose con la mirada lavanda de la cobriza, quien enseguida apartó la vista y entró en el vehículo. La rubia hizo lo mismo y entró en el auto de la pelimorada, para que luego ella pusiera en marcha el carro.

Nanoha suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza en el volante, _"Que rápido me olvido"_ pensó, sintiendo los ojos aguados y dolor en la garganta. Con otro suspiro se enderezó y puso en marcha el auto, _"Antes de que sea tarde"._ Recordó las palabras de Hayate y sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo tipo de pensamiento negativo. Ahora las ganas de irse a su departamento se habían ido, ella no quería estar sola, sabía que no iba a concentrarse ni siquiera para dormir luego de ver a Fate subiendo al auto de Ginga, quien claramente sentía algo más que amistad por la rubia y ésta lo sabía. Así que la cobriza decidió desviarse y no tardó mucho en llegar a la cafetería de su familia, la cual ahora estaba cerrada, pero ella sabía que su familia aún seguía allí. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su padre acomodando las mesas.

-Vaya, no es normal verte a esta hora por aquí- habló el hombre, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a abrazar a su hija.

-Eso es cierto, ¿Pasó algo? - hablo ahora su madre saliendo de la cocina.

-No, solo quise venir a cenar hoy con ustedes- Momoko y Shiro se miraron para luego mirar nuevamente a su hija.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?, tus hermanos acaban de salir para la casa, así que puedes decirnos lo que quieras sin preocuparte- Nanoha dejo salir una risa nerviosa ante las palabras de su padre y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, de verdad…- intento nuevamente, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-Hija, somos tus padres, te conocemos más que nadie en este mundo, y sabemos que no estás bien… cuéntanos que tienes- dijo mientras tomaba su mano. Nanoha bajo la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que ahora estaban bajando por sus mejillas. _"Ni siquiera sé porque lloro exactamente"_. Shiro frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Mi princesa, ¿Alguien te hizo daño? - su ceño se frunció más- ¿Fue Scrya? - Nanoha negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera había visto al rubio desde aquella discusión.

-Yo creo saber que es… pero prefiero que tú nos digas- Momoko la miró con una leve sonrisa, mientras que la cobriza también la miró y asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba ese peso en su interior, quería soltarlo todo y solo esperaba que sus padres no se molestaran. Se sentaron en una mesa que aún no había sido acomodada, y esperaron a que Nanoha hablara. Tanto Momoko como Shiro sabían que no era fácil para la cobriza decir lo que sea que ella quería contar, y lo sabían por que su hija no era de las que lloraba tan fácilmente.

-Yo… - hablo finalmente, pero se calló enseguida. El nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar y realmente no sabía que decir exactamente, estaba a punto de decir algo que jamás pensó que saldría de su boca. Dejo salir un suspiro para concentrarse y habló nuevamente- Yo… me enamore…- dijo y escuchó a su padre suspirar, pero su madre se mantuvo en silencio mirándola, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era todo.

-Pensé que era algo realmente preocupante…-

-De una mujer…- interrumpió rápidamente, mirando fijamente sus manos en su regazo, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a sus padres a los ojos. El silencio dominó el lugar por algo que parecían minutos, pero realmente eran segundos, hasta que Shiro fue quien decidió hablar.

-Eh… bueno, realmente no me lo esperaba- nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Deben estar decepcionados… realmente no fue mi intención… simplemente pasó y no sé cómo- su padre se levantó para colocarse a su lado y tomar sus manos.

-No digas eso, nunca estaríamos decepcionados, no hables como si tuvieras la culpa de enamorarte de una chica- Nanoha miró al hombre y se sorprendió un poco al ver una sonrisa. Luego volteo hacia su madre y ésta sólo estaba sentada con su mejilla apoyada en su mano.

\- ¿Estás molesta? - pregunto sin mirarla, esperando el rechazo, pero nuevamente fue lo contrario.

-No, de hecho ya sabía- otra vez la invadió la sorpresa, ella esperaba todo menos eso.

\- ¿Qué?... - la mujer sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Eres muy obvia hija, y aunque admito que me sorprendió, no estoy molesta ni decepcionada de ti-

\- ¿Cuando?... - pregunto todavía sorprendida.

-Pues, creo que me di cuenta antes que tú- respondió la mujer, aún con una sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes quién es…- Momoko asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Shiro estaba claramente confundido.

\- Yo realmente no sabía, pero tampoco estoy molesto- la cobriza bajo la cabeza y empezó a negar.

-Pero está mal- sintió el apretón de su padre en sus manos.

\- ¿Está mal enamorarse? - preguntó el hombre, secando las lágrimas de su hija.

-No…pero es una chica…- Momoko suspiro.

\- ¿Eso qué tiene de malo? - preguntó la mujer.

-Las personas hablarán, dirán que está mal…- dijo, sintiendo como sus ojos se ponían más aguados.

-Claro que lo harán- hablo Shiro- pero eso no tiene que importarte, tú no vives para hacer feliz a los demás, solo haz lo que quieres… tendrás el apoyo de los que te aman y créeme que cuando estés con quién quieres, no te va a importar la opinión de otros- Momoko se acercó y puso sus manos sobre las de ella y su esposo.

-Cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, y queremos que seas feliz- la cobriza paró de llorar y miró a sus padres a los ojos.

\- ¿Realmente no les importa si es una chica? - preguntó nuevamente, ahora con más seguridad.

-Querida… dime algo, ¿Alguna vez te han gustado otras chicas? - pregunto Momoko, a lo que la cobriza negó con la cabeza- ¿Alguna vez un chico llamó tu atención como lo hace esta chica? - volvió a negar con la cabeza y su madre sonrió- ¿Te das cuenta?, no te gusta cualquier persona, te gusta solo ella, no importa si es chica o chico, lo importante es que sea ella…- fue en ese momento que Nanoha realmente pareció comprender. No eliges de quién te enamoras, no te enamoras del género, sino la persona, no importa si es chico o chica, porque al corazón no le importa eso. Recordó las palabras de la castaña cuando le contó sobre Carim, y también comprendió cómo se sintió cuando tuvo que contarle que estaba saliendo con una chica. _"Le debo una gran disculpa a Hayate-chan" _pensó, sintiéndose por alguna razón con menos peso en su pecho, se sentía bien soltar todo.

-Ahora dime, ¿Quien es la afortunada? - preguntó Shiro, haciendo que Nanoha volviera nuevamente a su anterior estado de ánimo.

-Pues… creo que ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí- su madre sonrió mientras que Shiro la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Yo no lo creo, tal vez no sabe lo que sientes por ella- dijo la mujer dando un pequeño apretón en su mano como señal de ánimo.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees así?, Mamá- la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Sip, tú solo confía en mí, las madres tenemos un gran don para estas cosas- Nanoha asintió, pero no estaba del todo convencida.

-Bueno, ¿Ya me van a decir quién es? -volvió a preguntar el hombre con ligera desesperación en su voz, provocando una risa en ambas mujeres.

-Es la rubia que vino con Hayate y Carim, ¿Recueras? - el hombre parecía pensativo por un momento, hasta que finalmente pareció recordar.

-¡Oh!, vaya… La verdad, no tienes malos gustos - la cobriza se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, provocando una risa en sus padres.

-Y-ya vámonos, quiero cenar- tartamudeo, haciendo reír nuevamente a los patriarcas.

La familia terminó de acomodar las mesas faltantes para luego apagar las luces del lugar. Shiro tomó las llaves del lugar y salió junto a su hija y esposa, quien miró hacia un lado sorprendiéndose un poco para luego sonreír y volver la mirada a su esposo. Nanoha había notado la acción de su madre, por lo que volteo hacia donde la mujer lo había hecho para sorprenderse incluso más que la mujer.

-Nanoha…- nombró Fate mientras se acercaba a ella con timidez. La cobriza realmente no esperaba ver a la rubia allí, razón por la cual aún estaba muy sorprendida.

-Fate-chan… ¿Q-qué haces aquí? - preguntó, sintiéndose avergonzada por tartamudear, sabiendo que sus padres la estaban viendo y probablemente riéndose. La rubia sonrió con nerviosismo mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, era obvio para Shiro y Momoko que estaba buscando una excusa, pero Nanoha no lo noto.

-Vi tu auto aquí… y quise pasar a saludarte- no era del todo una mentira, aunque la verdad completa era que luego de llegar a su departamento, salió para pasar por la cafetería rogando que Nanoha estuviera allí, y realmente no era el primer día que lo hacía, había empezado desde la última vez que hablaron. Se estaba muriendo de ganas por ver a Nanoha, por lo que pasaba en su auto cerca de la cafetería para ver si el de la cobriza estaba estacionado afuera del lugar, y por suerte ese día sí fue así, .

-Y-ya veo…- claro estaba que Nanoha también quería ver a la rubia, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella no sabía exactamente qué decir, en ese momentos lo único que se formaban en su mente eran preguntas sobre Ginga.

-Bueno, pues ya nosotros nos íbamos- hablo Momoko mientras tocaba el hombro de la cobriza para llamar su atención- nos vemos mañana-

\- ¿Eh? - volteo confundida a ver a su madre, quien enseguida le guiño un ojo.

-Espero verte pronto, Fate-chan, deberías venir más seguido- la rubia asintió a la mujer mientras sonreía.

-Pero, mamá… - la mujer dio un leve apretón al hombro de la cobriza y la miró fijamente mientras asentía lentamente.

-Nos vemos mañana… - se acercó un poco más para susurrar- mañana me cuentas lo que sucedió- se acercó nuevamente a su esposo y le guiño un ojo a su hija- bien, vámonos querido- el hombre asintió luego de dirigirle una mirada rápida a la rubia, quien enarco una ceja en confusión. Nanoha había soltado un suspiro en rendición antes de despedirse de sus padres con los ojos entrecerrados, dando a entender que se vengaría por su traición.

\- ¿Ya cenaste? - pregunto la rubia luego de que los padres de la cobriza se habían ido.

-No…- dijo sin pensar para luego arrepentirse.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar a mi departamento...? - pregunto mirando hacia el cielo para evitar que Nanoha viera sus nervios- a Vivio le gustaría verte- agregó cuando pasaron largos segundos de silencios en los que la cobriza pensaba su respuesta, por un lado tenía miedo de aceptar, sabía que su cuerpo la traicionaba cuando estaba con la rubia, por otro lado, ella realmente quería estar con Fate, después de todo habían pasado días sin poder verla o hablarle, además de que se estaba muriendo por saber lo que había pasado con Ginga, ya que todavía no borraba de su mente ese pequeño momento en el estacionamiento, ella conocía a Fate, pero no conocía a Nakajima, lo único que sabía era que la mujer no se rendía fácilmente, y entre todo eso, ella también quería ver a la pequeña rubia y disculparse por no haberla visitado.

-Está bien…- respondió finalmente, para terminar sonrojándose al ver la gran sonrisa de la rubia.

**…**

Fate miró a su hija con ternura al ver que la niña no se apartaba en ningún momento de la cobriza, a quien realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto. La cena había estado tranquila, aunque las conversaciones solo lograron salir gracias a la pequeña rubia, quien hacía preguntas tanto a Fate como a Nanoha sobre su trabajo u otras cosas. Después de que finalmente habían terminado de cenar, la rubia se negó a que la cobriza lavara los platos, a pesar de que ésta insistió mucho, Fate no se lo permitió y fue allí cuando Vivio aprovechó para llevar a Nanoha a la sala y pedirle que armara un rompecabezas con ella, y aunque la cobriza quisiera negarse debido a la hora, se le hacía imposible con los ojos de cachorro que le hacía la pequeña, por lo que terminó sentada en el piso alfombrado junto a la niña armando el rompecabezas de mil piezas.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir- dijo Fate saliendo de la cocina luego de ver a su hija bostezar. Vivio hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- Nanoha sonrió mientras estiraba su brazo para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña rubia.

\- ¿Segura? - pregunto la cobriza, a lo que la niña solo asintió sin darse cuenta de que las caricias en la cabeza la estaba adormeciendo más.

-Si me duermo, Nanoha-mama se irá…- susurro mientras se tambaleaba y sus ojos se cerraban y abrían lentamente. La cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar la forma en que la pequeña la había llamado, sin embargo, no sintió molestia, fue al contrario, el sentimiento que la invadió fue uno muy cálido. Fate había mirado a la cobriza con preocupación luego de escuchar a su hija, pero luego se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Nanoha, provocando que ella también sonriera.

-Pero tienes que descansar princesita, no puedes quedarte despierta hasta tarde- la pequeña rubia hizo un puchero y asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Está bien…- Fate se acercó a la niña para cargarla y llevarla a su habitación seguida de Nanoha. La rubia recostó a su hija en la cama antes de cubrirla con la cobija y besar su frente para luego apartarse. La cobriza sonrió en ternura y se acercó para también besar su frente.

-Buenas noches, Vivio…- susurro la oji lavanda a lo que la nombrada solo sonrió estando ya dormida.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado para caminar nuevamente hacia la sala. Fate empezó a recoger los juguetes de Vivio mientras la cobriza la miraba.

-Ella no suele dormirse tan tarde- habló mientras acomodaba los juguetes en un cajón.

-Hoy la vi con más energía de lo normal- la cobriza se acercó para ayudar a la rubia.

-Es que ella en serio te extrañaba- la rubia cerró el cajón luego de guardar todo y volteo a ver a Nanoha, quien también la miro- y no es la única…- dijo antes de dar un paso hacia la cobriza, causándole un gran sonrojo.

-Y-yo creo que ya tengo que irme… es tarde…- Fate suspiro mientras Nanoha caminaba hacia el sofá para tomar su chaqueta. La cobriza inhalo y exhalo para calmar los locos latidos de su corazón, sin embargo, su respiración se agito un poco más cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y una respiración en su nuca.

-Quédate…- susurró con sus labios contra su cuello provocando que Nanoha echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

-F-Fate…- la cobriza se mordió el labio inferior y llevó su mano izquierda inconscientemente a los cabellos rubios para atraerla más a su cuello- n-no… no puedo…- la rubia apretó un poco más el agarre en la cintura y atrajo más a la cobriza.

\- ¿Por qué?... - pregunto, ahora chupando y mordiendo su cuello.

-Porque… ¡Ah…! - gimió, provocando que la rubia la apretara un poco más- no puedo…- su respiración se agito más cuando los suaves labios llegaron a su oreja.

-Deja de huir…- susurro antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. La cobriza se mordió el labio inferior un poco más fuerte y se movió un poco para que su trasero tocara la entrepierna de la rubia, quien al sentirlo llevó su mano derecha debajo de la camisa de Nanoha para acariciar su abdomen.

\- ¡Fate...! - gimió el nombre al sentir la lengua jugar en su oreja. La cobriza dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de voltearse rápidamente para abrazar a Fate por el cuello y luego juntar sus frentes… la rubia acercó un poco más su rostro y su otra mano también la llevo debajo de su camisa.

\- ¿Quieres… hablar? - susurro con voz ronca y ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria, claramente ella no quería hablar.

-Yo…- sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de la rubia e inconscientemente se acercó- quiero… que me beses…- susurro y agarro aire para controlarse mientras que una sonrisa adorno los labios de Fate al escuchar aquellas palabras, así que haciendo caso a las palabras de la cobriza, se acercó para besarla, pero cuando apenas había rozado sus labios- espera…- fue detenida y soltó un suave suspiro antes de apartarse un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa…? - preguntó intentando contenerse de gritar en frustración.

-Tú y Nakajima…- Fate enarco una ceja en confusión sin comprender a qué venía el nombre de la pelimorada en el momento, hasta que después de tanto pensar logro recordar.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Nakajima-san? - pregunto a pesar de que sabia la razón, pero ella realmente tenía un poco de ganas de vengarse por hacerla esperar.

-Ustedes… están juntas…- no era una pregunta, Fate lo sabía, pero también sabía que tenía que aclararse.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? - preguntó apretando el abrazo y subiendo un poco más sus mano por la espalda.

-T-te vi… hoy…- tartamudeo avergonzada por los celos que la invadieron y por las manos que acariciaban su espalda.

-Eso no quiere decir que estemos saliendo… - acercó sus labios a las mejillas de la cobriza para besarla- solo es un compañera de trabajo… jamás la veré como algo más…- inconscientemente Nanoha hizo un puchero.

\- Antes dijiste que siempre la rechazabas cuando te invitaba a salir… pero veo que hoy fue todo lo contrario- la rubia dejó salir una sonrisa.

\- Nanoha Takamachi… ¿Estas celosa?... - pregunto intentando no reír.

-Mou, contigo no se puede hablar… olvídalo- intentó soltarse del abrazo, pero Fate no se lo permitió y la apretó más mientras reía.

-Está bien, lo siento, lo siento…- sus manos bajaron hasta su trasero y no obtuvo quejas- déjame explicarte…- la cobriza hizo un pequeño puchero, pero dejó de moverse y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que escucharía- bien… pues, recuerda que Carim suele llevarse mi auto, así que Nakajima-san se ofreció a llevarme y yo acepte- la cobriza entrecerró sus ojos.

-Es obvia la intención con la que se ofreció- Fate se mordió el labio para evitar reírse de los celos de la cobriza.

-Te juro que no paso nada, además, solo me dejo cerca de mi departamento, no sabe ni donde vivo- Nanoha miró fijamente a los borgoñas mientras tristeza pasaba por su mirada.

-Me estuviste evitando, pensé que ya no querías saber de mí- los labios de la rubia recorrieron el cuello de la cobriza antes de responder.

-No vuelvas a decir eso… además, tampoco me buscaste…- Nanoha dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de la rubia.

-Puede que no haya ido a buscarte… pero te pensé mucho…- dijo apartando la mirada por la vergüenza- pero, luego de verte con Nakajima… realmente había pensado que yo no te import…- Fate impidió que terminara de hablar capturando sus labios en un beso que dejó un poco sorprendida a Nanoha, pero solo por un momento, ya que sentir la lengua de la rubia en sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar la hizo reaccionar y correspondió el beso de la misma manera.

-Nanoha…- nombró entre el beso mientras las manos en el trasero de la cobriza se movían hacia arriba y abajo. Nanoha apretó su agarre al cuello de Fate para profundizar más el beso y sintió cuando una mano empezó a desabotonar su camisa mientras la otra todavía masajeaba su trasero. Las manos de la cobriza bajaron para también desabotonar la camisa de la rubia cuando la suya ya estaba siendo quitada, pero antes de que la camisa pasara los hombros.

-Fate-mamá… ¿Puedes contarme un cuento? - las chicas se separaron rápidamente al escuchar a la niña y Nanoha se volteo para evitar ser vista mientras abotonaba nuevamente su camisa, por suerte Fate solo tenía los tres botones de arriba abiertos.

-Vivio… pensé que ya estabas dormida…- hablo un poco agitada por la acción de hace un momento. Vivio tenía un peluche que tapaba su vista y su mano derecha estaba rascando su ojo, por lo que la niña no había visto nada para suerte de Nanoha y Fate.

-Mmm… pero no puedo dormir…- la pequeña rubia volteo a ver a la cobriza que por fin había acomodado su camisa y ahora caminaba sonrojada y agitada hacia ella- Nanoha-mamá todavía esta aquí…- dijo con emoción mientras la nombrada sonreía y asentía.

-Sip, así que vamos a contarte ese cuento…- la pequeña rubia sonrió y asintió, mientras que Fate miró a la cobriza y le guiño un ojo antes cargar a su hija para llevarla nuevamente a su habitación seguida por una sonrojada y agitada Nanoha.

**...**

**Seguramente pensaron ****_"_****_Ya Carol se olvido de la historia"... ¡Pues no!... Aquí estoy gente, viviendo la vida loca gracias a las zanahorias y vegetales. Lo que pasa que es como estoy de vacaciones, mi familia me arrastro sin mi consentimiento a un viaje y no pude publicar este cap debido al Internet, lo siento mucho, por favor, disculpen, saben que no me gusta tardar._**

**_Pero bueno, espero leerlos pronto en un nuevo cap. Que por cierto, ya estamos llegando al final… _**

**_Nos leemos luego, ya saben, coman vegetales._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Y fin- dijo mientras acomodaba la cobija de su hija ahora dormida para proceder a apagar la lámpara de noche que estaba en una mesita a su lado, luego se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación seguida de la cobriza que estuvo todo ese tiempo en silencio escuchando la historia que contaba a su hija. Fate cerró la puerta de la habitación y miró a Nanoha, quien ahora tenía la vista apartada y estaba claramente avergonzada, y quien no lo estaría luego de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en la sala, si no fuera por Vivio quien apareció e interrumpió el momento no sabrían qué hubiera pasado, o tal vez sí, pero era muy vergonzoso el solo pensarlo- ya es muy tarde, será mejor que te quedes- Nanoha empezó a jugar con sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea, mejor me voy- la rubia suspiro y tomó sus manos sobresaltándola un poco.

-Por favor- la miró con ojos suplicantes- sabes que tenemos que hablar…-

-Ya aclaraste lo de Nakajima, no hay nada más que hablar…- Fate jalo a la cobriza hasta la sala e hizo que se sentara en el sofá mientras ella se sentaba enfrente, justo sobre la mesa de café para quedar cara a cara.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…- tomó también su otra mano y empezó a acariciarla con el pulgar. Nanoha apartó la vista avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran o acariciaran de esa manera, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba- tenemos que hablar de nuestros sentimientos... - inconscientemente la mano derecha de la rubia se posó en el muslo de la cobriza- bella cobriza… quiero saber lo que sientes por mí... - dijo en tono suplicante y las mejillas de Nanoha se tornaron rojas al escuchar la forma en que fue llamada, su mirada se dirigió a los borgoña que la miraban con sinceridad, ella confiaba en Fate, sabía que la rubia no la lastimaría nunca y que si seguía huyendo probablemente terminaría lastimando a ambas, pero el miedo solía apoderarse de ella en esas situaciones, sin embargo, esa vez fue la excepción, ya que ver a los borgoñas tan seguros y sinceros hacia que el miedo huyera de su cuerpo y fuera reemplazado por otro sentimiento que ella no conocía.

-Yo… yo también quiero saber lo que sientes por mí, Fate-chan- dijo con un sonrojo que causó ternura a la rubia, quien sonrió al escucharla.

-No tengo ningún problema en decirlo… de hecho…- se acercó y su otra mano la llevó hacia la cintura de la oji lavanda- quisiera gritarlo... - se levantó un poco para poder acercar su rostro al de Nanoha.

-E-entonces dilo…- pidió avergonzada, pero aún así también acercó su rostro.

-Tú primero… - susurro y la cobriza hizo un pequeño puchero apartando el rostro, provocando que Fate sonriera.

-S-sabes... que me es difícil hablar de estas cosas… - la rubia se acercó y empezó a besar la mejilla de la cobriza mientras empezaba a acariciar su muslo. Nanoha jadeo cuando los labios bajaron a su cuello para besar, morder y chupar, mientras la mano que estaba en su cintura, ahora estaba recorriendo su espalda.

-Entonces, no hablemos... - susurro acercándose a su oreja- mejor demostremos lo que sentimos… - la cobriza volteo a mirar a Fate sintiéndose sorprendida al ver su propio deseo reflejado en los borgoña al igual que la rubia podía ver el suyo reflejado en los lavanda.

-Bésame…- incluso la rubia se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz ronca de la cobriza, pero se concentró más en la petición y rápidamente la atrajo para unir sus labios en un beso un poco desesperado y lleno de deseo, era una batalla que ninguna quería perder, Nanoha enredo sus manos en los cabellos dorados y atrajo más a la rubia para que ésta quedara sobre ella en el sofá. El beso era cada vez más profundo y las lenguas jugaban sin descanso, mientras que las manos de Fate empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Nanoha empezando por sus muslos, subiendo para colarse debajo de la camisa blanca para así poder acariciar su abdomen. La cobriza atraía más a la rubia hacia abajo para que sus cuerpos se tocaran, debido a que Fate se sostenía de sus rodillas para no dejarle todo su peso a la ojilavanda- Fate… - susurro entre el beso, llenando aún más de deseo a la rubia al pronunciar su nombre de manera tan sensual y sin el "Chan". El beso se rompió debido a la gran falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero no sé apartaron completamente a pesar de que realmente necesitaban aire, solo juntaron sus frentes mientras se miraban fijamente, y fue justo allí cuando Nanoha sintió como su corazón saltó de emoción.

-Te amo- susurro mirándola fijamente, sintiendo como la respiración de Nanoha se agitaba un poco más y lágrimas empezaban a salir haciendo que Fate se sintiera terrible con ella misma por hacerla llorar- l-lo siento, Nanoha, no debí decirlo… no pude contenerme, lo sien…- mientras se disculpaba e intentaba limpiar las lágrimas, fue interrumpida con un beso que duro unos segundos ya que la cobriza seguía llorando y negando con la cabeza, ahora la rubia la miraba con preocupación y confusión.

-No… te disculpes… - pidió mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para evitar que apartara la mirada- yo… - rozo sus labios mientras sonreía para luego susurrar-... también te amo…- ahora no solo era Nanoha quien lloraba, Fate sonreía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella realmente no esperaba escuchar eso de los labios de la cobriza, pensó cualquier cosa, menos eso. Volvieron a juntar sus labios con emoción, sintiendo un poco salado el beso por las lágrimas, pero eso no importaba, después de todo eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Acabas de hacerme muy feliz…- susurro, mientras Nanoha observaba sus facciones y acariciaba sus mejillas- pero…- las expresiones Fate se tornaron tristes por un momento- ¿Por qué huías? - la cobriza también cambió su expresión y ambas se acomodaron en el sofá para quedar sentadas una al lado de la otra.

-Tenía miedo- dijo bajando la cabeza, mientras Fate tomaba su mano y la acariciaba con su pulgar.

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó, llevando aquella mano a sus labios para besarla.

-De todo- miró a la rubia y continuo- tenía miedo de estos sentimientos, porque jamás he sentido algo así por alguien, y a pesar de que se sienten maravillosos, también me dolían… cuando veía a Nakajima coquetearte- pronunció el nombre de la chica con ligera molestia, sacándole una leve sonrisa a la rubia- me dolía pensar que estaban mal mis sentimientos, y me dolía tener que combatir contra ellos… tenía miedo de lo que las personas pudieran decir…- Fate rodeo a la cobriza con su brazo y dio un pequeño apretón a su mano- tenía miedo a muchas cosas y en lugar de enfrentarlas preferí huir…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Fate se encargó de borrarla con un beso.

-Yo también tenía miedo a muchas cosas, Nanoha…- la cobriza levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- pero tenía más miedo a perderte, por lo que no quería rendirme, ya que yo tampoco he sentido algo así por nadie, hasta que apareciste… - se acercó y dio un beso a su mejilla al verla morderse el labio para luego continuar hablando- y también sentí dolor… - ante esas palabras, Nanoha enarco una ceja curiosa- me dolía verte con aquel hombre con cara de hurón…- la cobriza cubrió su boca para evitar reír, y luego de pensarlo solo un poco, realmente estuvo de acuerdo con que Yuuno tenía parecido a un hurón- además… no tenía muchas esperanzas cuando escuche tu opinión respecto a este tipo de relaciones… - Nanoha iba a interrumpir, pero la rubia se lo impidió posando un dedo en sus labios- pero lo que más me dolió… fue tu rechazó…- la ojilavanda bajo nuevamente la cabeza ante aquellas palabras. Intentó ponerse en el lugar de la rubia por un momento y se sintió terrible, el solo imaginar ser rechazada por la rubia hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, por lo que apartó todos esos pensamientos y levantó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Fate-chan… yo… -

-Ya no te disculpes- acaricio su mejilla mientras le sonreía con cariño- todo está perdonado, y entiendo tus razones… pero quiero que sepas… que no pienso dejarte huir, Nanoha- la miró con determinación a los ojos- porque enserio te amo con locura…- los lavanda brillaron de emoción y Nanoha abrazo a la rubia por el cuello mientras intentaba no llorar.

-Yo también te amo, Fate-chan… demasiado… realmente estoy locamente enamorada de ti…- la rubia suspiro de alivio mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Eso me hace muy feliz, mi bella cobriza…- la nombrada se acomodó sentándose a horcajadas en el regazo de la rubia, quien llevó sus manos inconscientemente a su trasero para empezar moverlas hacia arriba y abajo, la cobriza jadeo ante esa acción, pero no la detuvo, al contrario, la atrajo para besarla y tentarla a que continuará moviendo sus manos, esta vez ella no pensaba detener a la rubia como había hecho las veces anteriores.

\- ¡Fate! - gimió entre sus labios cuando sintió la mano de la rubia en su pecho derecho sobre la tela de la camisa, Fate al escuchar aquel gemido se detuvo pensando que estaba haciendo mal, por lo que empezó a apartar la mano, sin embargo, la cobriza la detuvo tomándola y guiándola nuevamente hacia su pecho- ... continua… - pidió, mirándola con lujuria, así que la rubia no dudó más en ningún momento y empezó a mover su mano sobre el pecho, masajeándolo con suavidad para evitar lastimarla mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos rozando sus labios. Nanoha dejaba escapar ligeros jadeos de placer provocando más deseo en la rubia, quien estaba fascinada mirando a la mujer con ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria. La cobriza tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia un lado con los labios entreabiertos, mientras su mano seguía todavía sobre la de Fate y su otra mano estaba jugando con los cabellos rubios.

-Eres hermosa, Nanoha…- dijo mirándola fijamente, realmente estaba encantada con aquella vista, era excitante y de alguna manera tierna. Los lavanda se abrieron ante aquellas palabras para mirar a los borgoña que tanto amaba, Fate sintió un brinco en su pecho ante la mirada tan intensa que se le dirigió y luego otro brinco cuando vio a la cobriza sonreír. Nanoha llevó la mano que tenía entre los cabellos rubios a su propia camisa y empezó a desabotonarla desde arriba sin apartar la mirada de los borgoñas, los cuales ahora se agrandaban un poco más y reflejaban un brillo. Finalmente termino con el último botón y acercó sus labios a la oreja de la rubia aturdida para susurrarle...

-Fate-chan, te amo…- se sonrojo y dio un ligero mordisco a su oreja antes de continuar- quiero que me hagas el amor…- susurro realmente avergonzada sintiendo como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba ante aquellas palabras, pues al igual que la cobriza, ella también era virgen, pero no estaba disgustada ante aquella petición, de hecho la emoción estaba empezando a recorrer su cuerpo, nunca había imaginado que Nanoha quisiera hacer el amor con ella, solo esperaba no decepcionarla, ya que ella para nada tenía experiencia, y no sabía que la cobriza era igual de inexperta que ella, pero eso no importaba ahora, ella solo quería darle placer a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, y eso haría- ¡Kya…! - soltó un pequeño grito al ser cargada y por instinto rodeo la cintura de Fate con sus piernas mientras sus brazos apretaban un poco el agarre alrededor del cuello, pero evitando lastimarla.

A paso lento y evitando hacer ruido para no despertar a cierta pequeña, la rubia llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie, para luego caminar hacia la cama y así dejar con delicadeza a la cobriza recostada en ella. Los borgoña miraron el cuerpo semidesnudo de la hermosa mujer y lentamente las manos se movieron para terminar de quitar la camisa, recibiendo un poco de ayuda de Nanoha, quien se incorporó un poco para poder pasarla por sus hombros. Ahora con la tela tirada en un rincón de la habitación, Fate acarició la suave y cálida piel, subiendo desde el abdomen y deteniéndose en el brasier de encaje rosa, ella no quería ir rápido, al igual que la cobriza, ella quería disfrutar cada segundo. Nanoha se mordió el labio cuando los de la rubia empezaron a besar su piel expuesta, dejando caminos húmedos por todo su abdomen, pasando su brasier y llegando hasta su cuello para morderlo, chuparlo y besarlo, luego volvió a bajar para jugar con su ombligo y abdomen mientras sus manos bajaban el cierre de la falda de la cobriza. Empezó a bajar la falda mientras besaba cada parque que descubría, desde sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pies donde también quitó los tacones, ahora la cobriza solo llevaba su ropa interior, mientras que Fate aún estaba completamente vestida, solo los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaba sueltos, por lo que le pareció injusto que solo la cobriza estuviera casi desnuda y empezó a desvestirse. Nanoha se sentó en la cama para ayudarla con el pantalón mientras ella se quitaba la camisa, se levantó un momento solo para bajarse los pantalones y volvió a colocarse sobre la ojilavanda, quien ahora bajaba la mirada para mirar el cuerpo que estaba sobre ella, sin duda la rubia estaba en forma.

Juntaron sus labios para un beso, mientras la rubia se acomodaba entre las piernas de la cobriza, quien las abrió más para tener un mejor contacto, aunque la tela de la ropa interior se lo impedía. Sus pulmones pidieron aire, por lo que tuvieron que separarse, pero Fate no se detuvo a descansar, sino que empezó a bajar y con su mano derecha se encargó de desabrochar el brasier de la cobriza para liberar sus pechos.

\- ¡Ah…! - gimió cuando sintió la boca de la rubia apoderarse de su pecho derecho mientras el izquierdo era masajeado. La cobriza estaba sintiendo mucho placer con solo ese acto, después de todo ella jamás había estado en esa situación, pero sabía que la razón por la cual sentía tanto placer era la rubia, solo ella podía hacerla sentir así, de eso estaba segura.

-Nanoha… ¿Te gusta? - pregunto mirándola mientras chupaba y lamia su pezón erecto, la cobriza se mordió el labio mientras miraba a la rubia fijamente.

-S-sí… se siente bien…- dijo con voz ronca, Fate sonrió contra su pezón y cambio de pecho, dándole el mismo trato que al anterior, provocando que la ojilavanda inconscientemente sostuviera su cabeza contra su seno- ¡Oh…! t-tu boca es… fascinante…- los borgoña brillaron de emoción ante esas palabras y la rubia paro su acción, provocando que la cobriza la mirara con un pequeño puchero, pero unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos antes de protestar.

-Amo tus gemidos…- dijo entre besos- quiero escucharlos más… así que no te contengas…- incluso en la oscuridad, el gran sonrojo de la cobriza podía verse claramente, pero era cierto, Nanoha estaba conteniendo sus gemidos, aunque la razón era para evitar despertar a Vivio.

-Pues… yo también quiero escucharte gemir…- la rubia iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida cuando Nanoha las cambio de lugar y en el proceso desabrocho el brasier de la rubia. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de ambas, mientras la cobriza acariciaba el abdomen de Fate sentada en su entrepierna.

-Tienes mucha energía esta noche…- dijo llevando sus manos a su trasero.

-Es tu culpa… tú empezaste…- bajo lentamente hasta sus pechos- y ahora no quiero parar…- susurró antes de llevar su boca al pezón erecto, sintiendo emoción y cosquilleo en su estómago.

\- ¡Ah… Nanoha…! -gimió su nombre, provocando más excitación en la cobriza, quien ahora chupaba y lamia mas rápido. Nanoha se sentía realmente amada y cada vez más excitada ante la mirada que le dirigía la rubia, le estaba encantando hacerle sentir tanto placer. _"solo yo puedo verte así, Fate-chan, nadie más" _Pensó, cambiando de seno para darle el mismo trato. La rubia llevó su mano a los cabellos cobrizos para mantenerla donde estaba, pero la boca que le estaba dando placer se detuvo.

-Quiero darte más placer…- susurró contra su pecho antes de bajar hasta su entrepierna, donde las bragas de la rubia le impedían la vista. Con dos dedos empezó a bajar lentamente la última prenda, para luego lanzarla hacia donde estaban las demás prendas tiradas. Su vista fue de los borgoña hasta el centro de la rubia, _"Muy bonito"_ pensó, mirando su intimidad, luego empezando a bajar y provoco que la respiración de Fate se agitara.

\- ¡Oh… Na-Nanoha…! - La rubia gimió y jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de la cobriza empezar a moverse en su sexo, incluso se había sorprendido, pero el placer que estaba recibiendo no la dejaba pensar, por lo que solo se centró en los movimientos de aquella lengua que realmente estaba disfrutando. Nanoha realmente no se esperaba causar tanto placer en Fate, al igual que tampoco esperaba que aquel sabor fuera tan exquisito, ella quería más, quería que la rubia supiera que realmente la amaba, no quería que tuviera dudas, así que llevo su mano derecha hacia el sexo mientras dejaba su acto con la lengua y se inclinaba hacia el rostro de la rubia para besarla, ésta rodeo la cintura de la cobriza y la atrajo más cuando sintió su propio sabor en aquellos labios. La mano en su entrepierna empezó a moverse lentamente de arriba a abajo, y luego de unos segundos introdujo su dedo índice deteniéndose enseguida cuando sintió a Fate sobresaltarse y gemir de dolor.

\- ¿F-Fate-chan? - llamó asustada cuando ésta cubrió su cara con la almohada. Nanoha iba a sacar su dedo, pero la rubia se lo impidió.

-E-espera…- intentó calmar su respiración para continuar hablando- tranquila… es solo que… dolió…- la cobriza se iba a disculpar, pero nuevamente la rubia se lo impidió- no pasa nada… es normal que duela… - acercó sus labios para besarla antes de hablar nuevamente- acabas de quitarme la virginidad- susurró sonriente, alejándose un poco para mirar la reacción de la ojilavanda, quien ahora miraba a la mujer frente a ella con emoción en su mirada.

-Quieres decir… que soy tu primera vez…- la rubia asintió.

-Mi primera y todas la demás… solo te quiero a ti mi bella cobriza…- iniciaron un beso, mientras Nanoha ahora lentamente y con cuidado introducía otro dedo, a lo que la rubia gimió, pero esta vez de placer. La mano en su intimidad empezó un movimiento de mete y saca, provocando que el beso se rompiera y la rubia empezara a gemir más.

-Realmente quiero la única para ti- dijo, mirándola fijamente.

-L-lo eres…- susurro, incapaz de hablar con claridad. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos- ¡Nanoha…! - gimió, mientras la nombrada se mordía el labio ante la expresión tan linda y excitante de la rubia, quien ahora mordía la almohada- ¡Ah...! - los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, y la cobriza podía sentir el interior de la rubia contraerse y apretar sus dedos, por lo que ahora solo se dedico a empujar más- ¡Voy…! - antes de poder terminar de hablar, un gran gemido salió mientras llegaba al clímax, pero aún así, Nanoha continuo con los movimientos ahora más lento, esperando a que la rubia acabara completamente.

\- ¿L-lo hice bien? - pregunto avergonzada, viendo cómo a pesar de no tener mucho aire en sus pulmones, la rubia sonreía.

-In… increíble… - la cobriza salió del interior de la rubia y sonrió mientras se recostaba en su pecho, sintiendo como éste subía y bajaba de forma agitada por unos minutos- realmente… estuviste maravillosa…- dijo ahora más calmada, volteando para mirar a la mujer recostada en su pecho, quien también la estaba observando. Fate acercó su rostro para besarla y así poder colocarse sobre ella- es mi turno…- susurró contra sus labios.

\- ¿Eh...? - luego de otro beso, la rubia bajo para quitar la última prenda a la cobriza y pudo notar que estaba mojada. No se molestó en quitarla completamente, solo la bajo y la dejó enredada en su pie.

-Sin duda, una gran vista…- dijo mirando el cuerpo desnudo de la cobriza, quien ahora estaba sonrojada ante la intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la rubia, ésta acercó su rostro al sexo de la cobriza y no perdió tiempo, ella realmente quería darle mucho placer justo como Nanoha había hecho con ella y no la dejaría esperando, así que con su mano derecha abrió los labios de la mujer para luego llevar su lengua a su clítoris, empezando a moverla de forma circular.

\- ¡Fate...! - nombro cuando ésta coloco un dedo en su entrada e iba entrando lentamente, pero se detuvo al ser llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor? - pregunto confundida, mirando a los lavanda con atención, los cuales brillaron al escuchar la forma en que la rubia la llamo.

\- Es que… yo también soy virgen…- los borgoña se abrieron en sorpresa, sinceramente no se lo esperaba- ¿De qué te sorprendes? - preguntó con un pequeño puchero- pensaste que no lo era…- no era una pregunta.

-Lo siento, es que… como andabas con el hurón… pensé que...-

-Por supuesto que no…- interrumpió rápidamente, no queriendo que terminara lo que diría.

-Ya veo… entonces, ¿Quieres que me detenga…? - preguntó con ligera tristeza en su mirada, la cual se fue enseguida al escuchar la respuesta de la cobriza.

-No… quiero que seas mi primera vez, de eso estoy segura... – en su rostro apareció un ligero rubor, pero no aparto la mirada- también quiero que seas la única, Fate-chan… solo ten cuidado- la nombrada asintió sonriente y se acercó para dar un beso corto a sus labios.

-Voy a ser lo más cuidadosa posible…- susurro para después introducir lentamente un dedo en el sexo de la cobriza, mientras la miraba fijamente y besaba cada parte de su rostro.

-Mírame… concéntrate en mí…- pidió cuando vio que la mujer cerró los ojos debido al dolor. Nanoha hizo lo que se le pidió y abrazo a la rubia con fuerza cuando sintió que ya estaba completamente adentro.

-B-bésame…- susurro y la rubia obedeció.

\- ¿Quieres que siga? - pregunto, a lo que la cobriza asintió con la cabeza. Fate introdujo un segundo dedo y bajo para darle placer también con su lengua mientras movía su mano, la rubia ya se había imaginado que Nanoha tendría un sabor increíble, pero todo lo que había imaginado, no superaba para nada a lo que estaba probando- estas… realmente deliciosa… Nanoha…- decía mientras lamia cada vez con más intensidad.

-M-más… Fate…- la cobriza llevó sus manos a la cabeza de la rubia para apretarla un poco más a ella y mantenerla en su lugar- ¡Oh… Dios mío...! - hundió más su cabeza en la almohada mientras gemía cada vez más. Los dedos en su interior cada vez aumentaban la velocidad e iban con más fuerza. El interior de la cobriza empezó a sentirse apretado por lo que la rubia podía sentir que estaba cerca del orgasmo- C-creo que… voy…- la rubia asintió aún lamiendo y chupando- ¡Fate…! ¡Fate! - llamaba entre gemidos, sintiendo como su cuerpo era recorrido por un hormigueo jamás antes sentido seguido por su orgasmo, el cual llegó con un pequeño grito de la cobriza ahogado por la almohada. Fate no apartó la boca, al contrario, sacó sus dedos y dejó que los jugos de la cobriza invadieran su boca. La respiración de Nanoha estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba y algunos cabellos estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor, era una vista verdaderamente hermosa para la rubia, quien ahora se colocó sobre la ojilavanda y la beso con deseo y pasión, sintiéndose excitada nuevamente cuando escucho el ronroneo de la cobriza al sentir su propio sabor.

-Tu sabor es delicioso...- susurro contra sus labios, recibiendo una sonrisa encantadora. Llevó la mano que hace un momento estaba dentro de la cobriza a su boca para limpiarla y a la vez saborearla, recibiendo una mirada avergonzada.

-N-no hagas eso…- dijo apartando la mirada.

-Pero realmente amo tu sabor… - con sus piernas abrió más las de la cobriza y logro hacer que sus intimidades se tocaran, sorprendiendo y sacando un gemido a la ojilavanda- amo todo de ti…- empezó un lento movimiento de vaivén, provocando que la cobriza abriera más las piernas- tu personalidad…- ambas soltaron un gemido cuando los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos- tus sentimientos…tus pucheros- Nanoha empezó a arañar inconscientemente la espalda de la rubia, mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Fate sabía que su cobriza no lloraba de tristeza- amo tu risa… mi bella cobriza…- la rubia beso las lagrimas y luego besó sus labios, sintiendo como Nanoha correspondía con emoción.

-F-Fate… también te amo… amo todo de ti- _"Soy una idiota por querer olvidarla"_ pensó, sintiendo como los movimientos aumentaban más, tanto en velocidad como en fuerza, incluso se podía escuchar un ligero rechinido de la cama y el sonido que hacían sus intimidades al tocarse- amo tu insistencia… - dijo recordando todas las veces que intento olvidar a la rubia y ésta se acercaba para hacerla sentir cosas que solo ella lograba- te amo…- Fate sonrió beso y a la mujer. Los brazos de la cobriza se apretaron más alrededor de la rubia, y sus uñas se clavaron más en su espalda.

-Adelante… - dijo sabiendo que la cobriza tendría de nuevo un orgasmo, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás. Nanoha rodeo la cadera de la rubia con sus piernas apretándola más a ella, y hundió su cabeza en la almohada sintiendo nuevamente un orgasmo, seguida por la rubia, quien dio una última embestida antes de llegar al clímax. Ambas se encontraban con la respiración agitada, Fate se dejó caer a un lado de la cobriza, quien enseguida se acercó para abrazarla y descansar su cabeza en su pecho. La rubia alcanzó la sabana y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos, luego acercó más a la ojilavanda y se distrajo acariciando su cabello- ¿Te arrepientes…? – preguntó calmando su respiración y con un ligero temor en su voz, pero la cobriza se encargó de aclarar sus dudas.

-Nop, y gustosa volvería a hacerlo…- tomó el rostro de la rubia y le dio un beso suave- no pienso seguir huyendo…- dio otro beso- no quiero perderte por ser tan cobarde- Fate la atrajo y profundizó el beso.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? - pregunto luego de separarse y ver a la cobriza bostezar.

-Sip, digamos que no he dormido bien- la rubia comprendió la razón y prefirió no preguntar.

-Entonces, descansa mi bella cobriza- beso su frente y observo como los lavanda se cerraban siendo dominados por el sueño.

-Te amo, Fate-chan…- susurro antes de quedarse dormida.

-También te amo…- se acomodo y miró fijamente el rostro de la mujer entre sus brazos mientras sonreía, parecía un sueño, no imagino tener así a Nanoha jamás, pero allí estaba, abrazando a la cobriza mientras ésta dormía cómodamente con una sonrisa. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca.

**...**

**Ya sé, tal vez piensen que fue corto, pero quería que en este capítulo solo hubiera lemon, después de todo es muy importante, ya que finalmente la cobriza se rindió antes sus deseos. Ahora ya estamos cerca del final, tal vez solo dos capítulos más. Creo que no más drama, de hecho ni hubo drama en esta historia. Por cierto, sigo pensando que soy mala para esto del lemon, ténganme paciencia por favor.**

**Bueno, ya saben, vegetales, vegetales y vegetales, son importantes para nuestro cuerpo, también beber agua, y recuerden cuidar el ambiente. Amo a los osos polares y realmente me pone triste saber que sus glaciares se están derritiendo. El mundo es de todos, tenemos que cuidarlo.**

**Nos leemos luegoooo, cuidense.**

**PD: Lamento la tardanza, pero ya casi acabamos.**


End file.
